To Love a Shadow
by At the Threshold
Summary: When Link falls in love with his Sheikah guide, the masked Princess Zelda is torn between her love for the hero and her duty to her kingdom. To complicate matters, their new relationship is met with disdain by the villagers of Kakariko. Link x Sheik (ZeLink since Sheik is Zelda.)
1. The Dawn of Spring

_**...**_

 _ **To Love a Shadow**_

or

 _ **Passion and Prudence**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 1 – The Dawn of Spring

"Keep a vigilant eye on Link, Sheik," Impa instructed firmly. Seated at her desk, a sturdy table littered with ancient tomes, she pivoted around to face her apprentice, regarding her with a rigid expression. "Do not allow him to stray from his objective. He is to only procure gear necessary for Zora's Domain." Her blood-red eyes, though stern, reflected confidence in the ability of her _protégée._

"I understand," Zelda replied obediently, her own crimson eyes mirroring her mentor's keen gaze. The dethroned princess, dressed in the Sheikah guise that Ganondorf's tyranny necessitated her to don, was standing by the front door, on the verge of departing the house. While Link had stayed the night in Impa's former home to recuperate, he had risen early to explore the village, prompting his faithful guide to search for him. Having recently defeated Volvagia, the Hero of Time had been permitted to abide in Kakariko Village for a day to rest his fatigued and seared body. While the wounds that the fiery dragon had bestowed upon him were only mild, Zelda thought it wise to allow the overworked hero one day of vacation. Impa, however, believed that the idle day should not be wasted.

"He is to leave tomorrow at dawn," Impa commanded before turning back to her desk. While she felt a motherly fondness for Link, the battle-worn Sheikah was very aware of how easily he got sidetracked. Just a week ago he had squandered an entire day and fortune at the Kakariko Shooting Gallery, claiming he wasn't in the mood to climb Death Mountain. This tendency was exactly the reason she had allowed her disguised princess to become Link's guide, for he always require a watchful eye. His sojourn in the village had also enticed Impa to remain in her former house, occupying her hours with the study of ancient Hyrulean lore. "Ensure that he heeds my counsel and travels through the forest. Ganondorf has increased his number of spies, making it no longer safe to ride openly across Hyrule Field."

"He will," Zelda assured her mentor with a nod. Considering her instructions complete, she opened the front door, inviting bright rays and rural scents into the gloomy house. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she took a step over the threshold.

"And Sheik," Impa began, promptly halting Zelda's exit. Turning back towards the princess, she was met with a questioning look. "Keep Link far away from the shooting gallery," she instructed. Although her eyes were stern and humorless, a faint grin seemed to tug at her lips.

A hidden smile crept upon Zelda's veiled face as she assured her teacher that she would use all means necessary to do so. Although Link's previous dalliance had left both women thoroughly vexed, they now remembered the incident with a tinge of humor. Leaving a satisfied expression on Impa's face, Zelda stepped out into the bustling atmosphere of Kakariko Village.

The rural landscape, embellished with verdant hills, lush foliage, stone stairs, rustic buildings, red roofs, and a picturesque windmill, was brimming with life on that fresh spring morning. Villagers scurried about from shop to shop, chattering and laughing with one another as sprightly cuccos weaved through their legs. A flock of birds nested in the large tree at the center of town, jubilantly treating passersby to a symphony of tweets. A number of blue-clad carpenters meandered aimlessly through the grass while their colleagues built a wooden bench under the shade of a maple. Boisterous full-bosomed women huddled near the newly-constructed building, a tavern that was currently closed. Their elated gossip echoed through the town, intermingling with children's squeals and cuccos' squawks. Although the bucolic village scene offered countless sights and scents, Zelda had but a moment to survey her surroundings before Link appeared from behind a building, barreling towards her at full speed.

"Sheik! There you are!" he called, azure eyes glistening with excitement. With a huge grin adorning his features, he came to a halt directly in front of the Sheikah, causing her to recoil at their close proximity. Winded from the sprint, Link pushed back the bangs from his face, revealing on his forehead a burn he had acquired from battle. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" he panted.

Observing the warm temperature of the air and the hero's current breathlessness, Zelda grew slightly concerned. "I don't think you should be quite so active, hero," she advised, scanning his body. Possessing various burns and cuts from the fiery dragon, the Hylian feature multiple bandages on his limbs, bearing the rest of his scars proudly on his face, neck, and hands. The enthusiastic hero however, did not appear concerned about his wounds, beaming at her with an expression that challenged the stability of her aloofness. "You are still recovering from yesterday's battle," Zelda reminded him, resisting the urge to smile at his exuberance.

"Nah, I feel great!" Link dismissed through heavy breaths. Upon waking that morning to find himself in Impa's house, his battered body had become invigorated with new life as he explored the village, eagerly seeking his sorely missed Sheikah guide. While he had seen her the previous day, he had barely been conscience, utterly exhausted from his climb down the mountain. The memory of his nighttime arrival in Kakariko, collapsing on the doorstep of Impa's former abode, remained only as a blur in his mind. It was certainly fortunate that his faithful shadow had tracked him to the village, bringing him into the house of her mentor to recuperate. A faint recollection of her masked visage remained in his mind, causing him to believe that she was responsible for his expertly-bandaged limbs. Although Link had been disappointed on not meeting her initially when waking, Impa had assured him of her imminent appearance. Since he had not spoken to Sheik since entering the Fire Temple, the Hero of Time impatiently awaited their next encounter. Gazing at his companion with glee, he added, "And besides, I haven't had a day to myself in months! I'm surprised you're not pushing me to go to Zora's Domain yet." His grin only expanded as he considered his Sheikah's dedication to the quest, a staunchness that at times proved both irritating and inspiring.

Although the hero's blue eyes reflected acute delight, the princess recognized the necessity for clarifying the day's purpose. Such rational reminders were her duty, regardless of how Link's happiness secretly pleased her. "We shall depart tomorrow at dawn and travel through the forest," Zelda informed him staunchly, adhering to Impa's stern instructions. "Today shall be used only for recuperating and restocking your supplies. I suggest we head to the Potion Shop first." Adopting the common pose of her Sheikah persona, she appeared completely indifferent to the man's blitheness.

After studying the guarded Sheikah for a moment, Link released a sigh. "Fine," he begrudgingly acquiesced, his smile diminishing. While he had been enthusiastically anticipating endless diversion with Sheik, he resigned himself to being content with one day of repose. The Potion Shop, however, was not at all where he desired to spend it. An occurrence on Death Mountain laid heavy on his mind, creating an intense desire to be alone with the Sheikah. With the bustling atmosphere of their current location, such a _tête-à-tête_ would prove quite impossible, especially with their proximity to the group of gossips. While the spirit in his azure eyes began to dampen, it was soon rekindled. Eyeing the house behind Sheik, a scheme began to form in his mind. "But first I want to show you a treasure chest I found!" he exclaimed, stifling a roguish snicker.

Much to her bemusement, Zelda observed a very impish glint appear in Link's eyes. Brushing the golden hair from her face, she utilized her keen vision to scan the hero, searching for palpable signs of deceit. Before she could complete her scrutiny, however, Link took off, heading swiftly towards the back of Impa's house. With no legitimate reason to distrust the hero, she found herself following him to the alleged treasure, maintaining her walls of wariness. When they stopped in the shade behind the dwelling, Zelda scanned the vacant area suspiciously. Nothing more than a few irregular tufts of grass existed in the small dark alley between the building and the cliff. Turning in confusion towards the Hylian, she began, "Link, there's no…"

In a series of rapid movements of which any Sheikah would be proud, Link seized Sheik, pinned her against the stone wall of the house, tugged down her veil, and captured her lips with his own. His glorious conquest was short lived, however, for the startled warrior immediately used her Sheikah prowess to liberate herself, delivering a swift but potent punch to his abdomen. "Ow! Sheik!" Link groaned, hugging his midsection. Rudely transported from bliss to pain in one harsh second, he gaped at her in confusion and frustration, his lips pleasantly tingling as intensely as his abdomen smarted. "What was that for?"

Zelda hastily replaced her veil to conceal her blood-red face, regarding the hero with a stunned demeanor. The masked princess stood thoroughly frozen as her heart beat violently in her chest, assaulting her mind with a barrage of thoughts. The first coherent idea to emerge from the chaotic throng of words and images was a scene on Death Mountain, a particular event that her reason had imprisoned deep within her heart. Because of the oppressive chains her resolve had placed on the memory, only its words were liberated, releasing disembodied voices into Zelda's whirling mind.

" _I love you, Sheik! Why can't you accept that?"_

" _Because my duty is to Hyrule and to Princess Zelda. I am to be your guide, nothing more."_

" _That's what your duty tells you, but what does your heart say?"_

" _My heart is irrelevant. You have come too far, hero. Your efforts cannot be in vain."_

" _What does that have to do with how I feel? How will our love affect my quest?"_

" _I fear that Princess Zelda's safety will be compromised."_

" _That doesn't make any sense! What prophecy states that Ganondorf will immediately discover Zelda's location when the Hero of Time falls in love with his Sheikah guide?"_

" _You are to defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule from his tyranny. You cannot do so when your thoughts lie elsewhere."_

" _I accept that challenge! Do you think rejecting me will make me think about you any less? Ever since I met you my thoughts have been on nothing else! You can distance yourself from me, you can disappear without a trace, you can ascend to the Sacred Realm, but no matter what, I will always love you! You can't change that."_

" _But I cannot allow myself to become a hindrance to this imperative quest."_

"… _Sheik, you haven't denied your love for me."_

"…"

" _Sheik?"_

" _I cannot…deny it."_

Suddenly an image was liberated from the shackles of compunction, projecting vividly before her the tender kiss that had sealed her fate. Marred by Link's passion and bereft of further arguments, her resolve dissipated, leaving behind only the ardent heart of the princess. Succumbing to her true desires, Zelda cast aside all wisdom as she engaged in the affectionate exchange, forever altering the relationship between the hero and his shadow.

Guilt, anxiety, confusion, and joy thrust against the walls of Zelda's heart as she relived the scene before Link's entering the Fire Temple. She had attempted in earnest to refuse him, painfully exerting her aching heart to conceal her true bliss in discovering his love. Gifted with the Triforce of Wisdom, the seventeen-year old princess understood the importance of keeping her distance from Link. Yet somehow the hero had fallen in love with the mysterious Sheikah woman, regardless of Zelda's attempts to remain aloof. Link's honorable and affectionate heart had not allowed her to hide in the shadows, always goading her with playfulness to stay close to him. It wasn't until he had uttered the three forbidden words that she realized what a fatal mistake it had been to let her guard down. And once again, as Link prepared to face a perilous battle against a fire-breathing foe, Zelda had lowered her walls and permitted her foolish emotions to dictate her actions. Ignoring her conscience, disregarding Impa's thousands of lectures, forgetting that Link was in love with an invented Sheikah persona and was unaware of her true identity, and throwing away seven years of intense training, Zelda had opened her heart to the Hero of Time. All logic was banished from her mind as she shared her first kiss with Link, an odd but warm sensation that left her cheeks rosy for hours. It was very fortunate indeed that Link did not recognize her upon removing the veil, and Zelda still wondered why that was the case. It was possible that he did not see any connections between her and his vague memory of the young princess, for her features had matured, her face had darkened from long sun exposure, and her eyes had been rendered red by an incantation. Whatever the true reason, she attributed it to divine intervention.

"Sheik?"

The puzzled yet tender pronunciation of her alias promptly awoke Zelda from her musings. Raising her eyes to the green-clad hero, she detected both confusion and concern on his Hylian features. Although her mind was swarming with thoughts, she remained externally impassive to the situation, eradicating the shock from her eyes.

With his hand still on his bruised abdomen, Link sought some elucidation in the indifferent eyes of the Sheikah warrior. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized, hanging his head in shame. "I just assumed that after what happened on Death Mountain…well…" A wave of humiliation crashed upon him, deeming his assumption utterly foolish. Having grown quite accustomed to Sheik's unpredictability and aloofness, he inwardly chided himself for not foreseeing this reaction. Regardless of how incomprehensible her reticent behavior appeared, she was Sheik; he should expect nothing less from the ambiguous shadow. Bereft of his previous boldness, the blond Hylian resigned himself to incoherent mutterings, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Zelda's body visibly stiffened as she struggled to retain the Sheikah composure that had been drilled into her for the past seven years. Inside her a battle was waging between the resolute warrior and the lovesick princess who adored the very ground on which Link trod. The adorableness of his embarrassment thoroughly tried her tenacity, beckoning her with his befuddled blue eyes. If not required to continue the masquerade, Zelda would have gladly taken the hero in her arms and imparted the sweetest of words. The conflicted princess grappled with this desire for a few more seconds before forming an appropriate response. "Forgive me, Link," she spoke, merging compassion and prudence. "This is all so…new to me." Lowering her icy guard down slightly, she took a step closer to Link, smiling beneath her veil.

Observing a palpable softening in Sheik's demeanor, Link's previous playfulness resurfaced, banishing his humiliation. Although her veil prevented him from beholding her mouth, he could discern from smile from her eyes, having acquired that skill from his many hours in her company. "No one has ever cornered a Sheikah before, huh?" A glint of pride and mischief sparkled in his eyes. Gesturing to his midsection, he added, "Now I know why."

Although Zelda stifled the audibility of her chuckle, its merriment shimmered in her eyes as she gazed at the hero. Her guilt consoled by his gaiety, she felt free to express some jollity in the form of a quip. "Haven't I always warned you against being so reckless?" she teased in mock sternness, folding her arms across her chest.

An effusive warmth pervaded Link's body as his lips stretched into a wide grin, reflecting his cheerfulness. Encouraged by Sheik's pleasant humor, he reveled in the new status of their relationship, feeling closer to the enigma than ever before. To express this joy, he continued in the raillery, enjoying every new glimpse of her heart. Gazing at her with youthful bliss, he considered her very Sheikah-like stance for a moment before responding. "Impa may have trained you to be a solemn warrior who sucks the joy out of everything, but there's something inside you that wants to let loose and enjoy life. I can tell." His eyes glistened with delight, inviting her to unravel her emotionless mask.

Thumping rapidly in her bosom, Zelda's heart fully understood Link's assessment. Although traveling across Hyrule in the androgynous garb of an elite race granted the princess physical freedom, her heart was very much imprisoned in the role she was forced to play. Dismissing the thoughts that always consumed her mind when idle, Zelda found herself taking another step towards Link, enticed by his alluring vivacity. "Fair enough," she responded with a shrug, feigning more pleasant indifference.

Link noted the glimmer in Sheik's eyes with a cheeky grin, sensing that it was safe to lightheartedly badger her. Perhaps he could use his adorable charm to completely crumble the enigmatic walls she had erected. Regardless of how effective it would prove, he most desired to witness her reaction, yearning for more delicious hints of her true nature. Could he be the blossoming spring that thawed the tenacious winter enveloping her heart? "Come on, Sheik, you don't have to resist me," he teased with a tantalizing smirk. "Don't pretend you don't share my feelings; I remember everything you said on Death Mountain... Which wasn't that much actually…" His voice trailed off as he reviewed the scene in his mind, recollecting no ardent protestations from the reserved Sheikah. He did, however, recall a particularly fascinating detail that colored his cheeks crimson. "But I remember what you did!" he declared, his smirk expanding.

Although she knew Link was only teasing her, Zelda couldn't prevent her face from intensely reddening. The manner in which she returned Link's kiss on Death Mountain had been less than proper for both a princess and a Sheikah. Feeling the blush creep further up her face, she fidgeted with her veil in an attempt to conceal it, struggling vainly to quell her embarrassment.

Because Link's playful brazenness was not met with vexation, its flame was stoked, prompting the hero to seek the intimacy he deeply desired. Closing the distance between them, the Hylian wrapped his arms around the Sheikah's slim frame, careful not to startle her again. When she didn't withdraw, Link felt it safe to continue his teasing. "Do I need to jog your memory?" Although he received no verbal response from Sheik, the absence of a physical attack encouraged him to proceed. With more tenderness and caution than before, Link pulled down her veil to reveal her face. While he found her features beautiful, he fortunately registered no connection between them and his memory of a ten year-old princess. He couldn't comprehend Sheik's reasons for concealing her face, and he made a mental note to pester her about it until she explained or threw a Deku nut in his eye. He held Sheik's soft ruby gaze for a moment before letting his lids fall closed, his face slowly inching towards hers. He could almost taste the sweetness of her lips…

"Hey! Listen!"

"Gaa!" Link grunted, jolting back from Sheik in alarm as a blue fairy flew out from his hair. Faithful Navi had certainly picked an unfortunate moment to awaken from her nap under Link's hat.

Shaking off slumber, Navi hovered in circles around the two adventurers. Link appeared visibly flustered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The mysterious Sheikah, after hastily refastening her veil, stood silently, avoiding the fairy's questioning gaze. Fluttering dangerously close to Link's crimson face, she regarded the hero suspiciously. "Hey! I know that look! You were mocking me behind my back! You always do that when I'm sleeping! You think I don't hear you, but I do! I always listen! The other day you said I reminded you of a - "

"We weren't mocking you, I promise!" Link interrupted, all too familiar with Navi's tendency to ramble. Although his breath was labored and his face burned, he completely forgot about the kiss that the unsuspecting fairy had almost witnessed, an exchange that certainly would have flabbergasted her. He was currently engaged in soothing her ire, undesirous of his friend's unnecessary suspicion. Upon receiving an unconvinced glare from Navi, he turned to Sheik to request backup.

Deeming it incredibly prudent to conceal their relationship from the meddlesome fairy, Zelda buffeted her embarrassment to appear completely indifferent. "Link speaks the truth," she said simply.

Navi examined the two offenders for a moment before hovering closer to Sheik. "If so, then why does he look like he's hiding something?" she asked, gesturing a wing to the Hylian. Although the fairy hardly knew the enigmatic shadow, often wondering why Link appeared so cheerful in her disconcerting company, she trusted in the forthrightness of the Sheikah tribe.

Zelda released a frustrated groan at the sight of the red-faced hero awkwardly studying his boots. Appearing inconspicuous was decidedly not his forte, laying upon Zelda the burden of covering their relationship. "He stumbled upon a Fairy Fountain," she quickly invented, speaking in a nonchalant monotone. "He was hesitant to tell you because he fears you will spend the entire day in there chatting with fairies. He gets quite jealous when he's not the center of attention." Although she had replaced her veil upon Navi's awakening, the impish smirk she shot Link was reflected in her eyes. A soft giggle escaped her Sheikah mask at the look of indignation on the Hylian's face.

"Not true!" Link fervently denied, glaring fiercely at Sheik. Thoroughly puzzled by her accusation, the Hylian could not recall the last Fairy Fountain he had discovered, failing to understand Sheik's cover-up. The shadow warrior returned his glower with a satisfied nod.

Hovering around the Hylian's head, Navi fluttered her translucent wings irately, vexed at his offence. "Geez, Link, you're so conceited," she chastised. Once she had rendered him quite dizzy, she ceased her circling and flew back to the Sheikah. "So Sheik, where is this Fairy Fountain located exactly?" she asked in an intrigued tone, gazing upon the omniscient shadow.

As Link began jabbering incoherently in a vain attempt to clear his name, Zelda quelled the urge to laugh, retaining the composure Navi expected of her. "The graveyard," she replied over Link's perplexed babble. While Impa had required her to memorize every Fairy Fountain's location, it appeared by Link's confusion that he had yet to discover the one eclipsed by a tombstone.

Once Navi had politely thanked Sheik, she turned to Link haughtily. "I'm sure you can survive without my attention for a few hours," she huffed. Without granting him a rebuttal, the azure fairy immediately ascended into the sky, fluttering towards the graveyard with no intent to return anytime soon.

Once Link's companion was out of hearing range, he regarded Sheik with befuddlement. "I didn't know there was a Fairy Fountain in the graveyard!" he exclaimed, flailing his bandaged arms emphatically. "Where is it? Do I need to bomb a rock wall?" Turning from Sheik, he peered searchingly in the direction of the graveyard, futility attempting to discern its location.

Allowing a grin to again conquer her features, Zelda simply shook her head in amusement, content to let Link remain oblivious to her cleverness. Perhaps he would eventually realize that she had just obtained them the privacy he so obviously desired.

Having abandoned his feeble search for the Fairy Fountain, his azure gaze returned to the Sheikah before him. Realizing that Sheik was not willing to reveal her secret, Link accepted her aloofness, falling momentarily silent. A few seconds elapsed before his confusion dissolved, allowing his previous craving to promptly return. "Anyway…where were we?" he asked eagerly, an alluring grin adorning his visage. Eliminating the space between them, Link reached up once more to reveal her face.

Although their interrupted moment had left the princess desirous of intimacy, her conscience suddenly emerged from the flowery fog of delight, pushing prudence into the forefront of her mind. "Link, we need to talk," Zelda said solemnly, stilling his hand with her bandaged fingers. The many thoughts that had been tormenting her brain since their love confession returned with vehemence, resisting any more suppression. She needed to speak her mind, faintly hoping to find some solace in Link's words. He had persuaded her once; she now required that influence to ease her frazzled conscience.

While Link's initial reaction was to whine and grumble, his romantic intentions once again thwarted, one disconcerting glare from Sheik's blood-red eyes silenced him. Discerning the gravity in her partially covered face, the young man realized the need for maturity. While the reticent Sheikah had once again returned, he detected uneasiness in her usually impassive mask, stirring some apprehension in his own heart. "What's wrong, Sheik?" he asked gently, searching her eyes for elucidation. Genuine concern became his Hylian features handsomely.

Retreating a few paces, Zelda drew a substantial breath before releasing her thoughts. " _This_ cannot happen!" she exclaimed, gesturing to the general area. Her tone was marked with a passion very uncharacteristic of her Sheik persona. While she recognized this, her thoughts were exiting her mouth at a rate too rapid to subdue. "We can't do this here! Impa cannot discover our relationship!" Immediately her eyes flew to the wall of house, startled by the unintentionally loud volume of her own voice.

Although the hero recognized Sheik's considerable anxiety, he failed to comprehend its source. Surely she could not be forbidding him from kissing her! How could she require such a cruel restraint from him? Or perhaps the location of their mischief troubled her. But what harm could possibly come from Impa? While the older Sheikah was a stern and adroit warrior, Link had detected in her a faint but significant motherly fondness for Sheik. Because he wasn't a debauched reprobate, he foresaw little trouble in gaining Impa's approval, if her consent was indeed what Sheik desired. Thus he returned the Sheikah's fiery gaze with a completely blank stare. After a few languid blinks, he dared to raise the question on his mind. "Why?"

Upon realizing the hero's confusion, Zelda's irritation at his indiscretion diminished. He was not privy to the knowledge shared solely between Impa and herself, namely her true identity, so he could not foresee any complications with the older Sheikah. He had not sat through innumerable lectures that stressed the necessity of remaining distant from Link. Taking a few moments to formulate an explanation that would not compromise her identity, Zelda quelled her passion to a flicker. "Impa strongly adheres to all of the Sheikah's fundamental beliefs. She has raised me to uphold our people's tradition. I am but a humble servant of the royal family, of Princess Zelda… of you, Hero of Time. If she were to discover that I have risen above my station, she would forbid me from further contact with you." As Zelda studied Link's face for a reaction, she thought, _"Social class…yeah, that's a good reason…he should believe that."_

"That's a stupid reason," Link responded bluntly. His azure eyes suddenly flashed with passion, ignited by the threat to the adventurers' budding love. "I don't care if you were meant to be my guide!" he expressed zealously, furrowing his brow. "You're so much more than that! You're not inferior to me! If anything, you're superior, especially in wisdom!" Pausing to catch his breath, he moved slightly closer to her, searching for further words to defend her merit. "If you hadn't warned me about that cliff on Death Mountain when I was demonstrating my sword skills to some Gorons, there would be no Hero of Time left!" As he shared in his beloved Sheikah's apprehension, he promised himself that he would fight for their relationship. He had desired this ever since his heart first fluttered with feelings for Sheik, and he would allow no one to sever it.

A warm sensation permeated her breast as Zelda realized the intensity of Link's affection. Although infinitely flattered by his fervent words, she concealed her smile and continued in solemnity. "Impa is very adamant," she stated soberly. Her eyes suddenly adopted an absent gaze as she recalled many instances of her mentor's tenacity, a resoluteness that had shaped the princess into the Sheikah warrior she was today. Returning to the present, she regarded the concerned Hylian with gravity. "Your words, no matter how eloquent, will not sway her."

Bereft of further words to counter the Sheikah's accurate description of her mentor, Link slumped his shoulders. After a silence had comfortably settled itself upon the pair, the Hylian's general optimistic demeanor returned. Sheik was a very clever woman who, upon occasion, exhibited much fondness for the hero; she would certainly discover a solution to their dilemma if he could not. Consoled by his faith in Sheik's brilliance, he was prompted to try a sally. "Maybe your words will?" he offered with a grin, trying to share his optimism with the shadow warrior. "They're certainly larger." Whenever a tough situation arose in Sheik's company, whether it was a nigh fatal battle or a difficulty in discerning the next task, Link would often resort to jesting about the Sheikah's advanced vocabulary.

Slightly amused by Link's typical but unusually clever quip, Zelda allowed herself to visibly smile before continuing to advise caution. "Promise me you'll be discreet, Link," she urged softly. Witnessing the hero's perceptible relaxing helped soothe the princess' anxiety, leaving only pure wisdom in its wake.

Perceiving an earnest plea in both her words and eyes, Link decided it best to agree. Contemplating the necessity of keeping Impa ignorant of their relationship, he grew satisfied at his Sheikah's sage decision. Although it required some restraint, it wasn't wholly impossible. Perhaps being involved in a covert relationship would actually prove more exhilarating. "Of course. Impa will never know!" he assured her enthusiastically. Scanning the Sheikah's ambiguous garb, he deliberated the best way to feign indifference for his lover. "As far as she's concerned, I barely know you. Maybe I still think you're a man!"

With an amused grin, Zelda replied, "We don't need to go _that_ far back in our acquaintance." The princess could not prevent the grin's expansion as many diverting memories returned to her, illuminating her eyes with delight. The most significant difficulties in continuing her masquerade had occurred at the beginning of their acquaintance, for Link's ignorance of her true gender had often threatened to elicit a blush or smirk. Recalling a particular incident in the Lost Woods, she gazed upon the hero with mischief, her impish side desiring to embarrass him. "I prefer not to be invited to bathe with you again, or be offered a dagger to shave my face."

Although the humor in Sheik's eyes was a welcome substitute for apathy or anxiety, the hero could not suppress deep humiliation, a bright blush creeping upon his face. "Well I didn't know you were a woman!" he argued, flailing his arms in the air. As his embarrassment increased, he struggled to subdue memories of the unfortunate misunderstandings he had created. Amidst all the inappropriate words he had spoken to the androgynous Sheikah, the most mortifying recollection was his deep and awkward confusion. Shortly after their first encounter in the Temple of Time, he began to grow very flustered and giddy in Sheik's presence, a feeling which thoroughly terrified the poor Hylian. His relief at discovering her true gender was immense. "It's not my fault you try to conceal your gender!" Incited by the topic, he found himself staring peculiarly at her, realizing how blind he had been to believe her male. Unaware that he was ogling her, he began to admire the undeniably feminine curves of her hips and legs. However, when he received an uncomfortable glare, he hastily removed his gaze, seeking a way to minimize the awkwardness. Discussing what had actually led him to discover her femininity was definitely not an option, prompting him to find another excuse. "But you need to work on your scream…" he began with a smirk. "And your fear of rats. That was kind of a dead giveaway."

It was now Zelda's turn to be embarrassed as she recalled the night in Hyrule Field when she was startlingly awoken by a rodent scampering across her legs. Seven years of rigorous training had not effectively quashed her fear of rats, inducing a very out of character shriek that night. Tugging the veil further up her nose, she struggled for a superior retort. "I have heard you scream shrilly upon a number of occasions, _hero._ " Placing a hand on her hip, she eyed the Hylian keenly, raising an eyebrow.

Link could discern from Sheik's satirical tone that she was seriously questioning his masculinity. She had referred to him as a hero many times, but never before had she placed such ironic emphasis on the word. "I was being attacked by monsters!" he protested. When Sheik only rewarded his explanation with an unconvinced nod, he began to elaborate, envisioning every horror he could summon. " _Real_ monsters! Huge monsters! There were at least twenty of them, probably more. They were all trying to rip my limbs off and drive gory swords through my body. And they were drenched with the blood and guts of their last victims!" While the hero acutely distorted the tale, his eyes glowed with vivacity as he made vigorous gestures, proving himself quite the storyteller.

Throughout Link's embellished narrative, Zelda's expression remained incredulous as she suppressed the laughter that bubbled within her. Finally she found it time to correct him, halting his description of enormous, blood-soaked teeth. "Link, there were only two keese!" As the full memory of the scene returned to her, complete with Link's horror upon discovering inhabitants in the cave he claimed his shelter, her hilarity grew too intense to conceal. Her perceptible mirth, which began as a few giggles, swelled into audible laughter at the contrast between two tiny keese and Link's invented abominations. Before she had recognized that a transformation of her demeanor had occurred, she began to experience true mirth in their playful conversation. The hero's lively humor was very adept at easing her from her mask, coaxing so inconspicuously that she often was unware of its effect.

Link, whose masculinity was mortified by the incident, was in the process of preparing a denial when he noticed the magnitude of Sheik's laughter. Hitherto he had only managed to draw a few chuckles out of her; this was certainly a triumph. Like a warm spring morning, Link's banter and true affection had succeeded in thawing one frosty layer of the Sheikah's disguise, revealing the vibrant rays of a joyous soul. As the hero joined in the merriment, discarding his embarrassment to fully appreciate his lover's joviality, laughter rang out through the backways of Kakariko for a few moments before diminishing into amused grins. "Maybe screams aren't the best way to determine gender," Link stated, not wanting _his_ sex determined by the pitch of his shriek. Grinning widely at the shadow warrior, he moved an inch closer, discerning by her mood that she would not recoil.

Although she was normally very perceptive, the masked princess failed to notice Link's subtle advancement, intrigued by the topic at hand. "Then how are you so certain I'm female?" Zelda challenged curiously, raising an eyebrow. She had often wondered how he had seen far enough through her disguise to determine her femininity. Unaware of when the discovery was made, she was shocked one day upon overhearing Link's conversation with Navi, for the hero had referred to his Sheikah guide as "she." Hitherto the present conversation she had not possessed the audacity to inquire about it, but the influence of Link's charm was currently very strong.

A light blush crept upon Link's face as he smiled sheepishly under Sheik's inquisitive gaze, rubbing the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted to tell Sheik was that he had stumbled upon her bathing in the Lost Woods. The darkness had prevented him from viewing details, for only her back was illuminated by the pale moonlight. What he did observe, however, was undeniably not masculine. Fearing that the true reason would provoke humiliation or vexation, he decided upon a different response to Sheik's question. A roguish grin appeared on his face, baited by the delicious opportunity with which she had inadvertently presented him. The minimal space between them suddenly became very apparent as his nose brushed against hers. His courage bolstered by her uncharacteristically warm mood, he had no difficulty in palpably displaying his intense affection. "If I wasn't absolutely positive, I wouldn't do _this_." Gently pulling down her veil, Link drew the enigmatic Sheikah into an ardent kiss, cupping her soft cheeks with his calloused hands. Although he could sense her lithe body stiffen for a moment, she was soon pacified by his tenderness as he caressed her delicate features.

Upon initial contact with the hero's lips, Zelda's mind raced viciously with frenzied thoughts. Link had completely disregarded the discretion she had just requested! However, as the kiss persisted with greater passion, she found her cognitive abilities succumbing to a blissful haze. She cared not that there was only a wall separating their questionable activity from Impa's piercing gaze. Her dream – a fantasy she had first dared to consider at age ten – had finally been realized, at least in some form. At the moment it hardly mattered to the amorous princess that Link thought he was kissing a Sheikah warrior. All that she identified was the delightful way in which their lips collided, like two waves exchanging foam on the ocean shore. Her overwhelmed senses failed to taste the stale breath of the rugged adventurer, perceiving his kisses to be sweeter than honey. The eternal winter that her repressive disguise had cast upon her heart was melted by the heat of the hero's ardor.

Releasing a contented sigh into Sheik's mouth, Link reveled in the warmth of her embrace. In the blur of ardor his arms found their way around her waist as her bandaged fingers removed his hat, roaming freely through his golden hair. Both humility and triumph washed over him as he delighted in the sweetness of her lips. While he – if only for a moment – had thawed the icy exterior of the ambiguous Sheikah, he felt unworthy of accepting the affection bestowed upon him by such a goddess.

The world seemed frozen as the Hero of Time and Princess of Hyrule exchanged this predestined kiss. With a thrilling flutter their hearts beat rapidly in sync, furthering the sensation of complete unity. The simultaneous heat and shivers produced by the rapturous exchange created the illusion of complete solitude – they were the only souls in the universe.

However, despite that intense sensation of having stepped beyond the present realm, Link and the disguised Princess Zelda remained very much in Kakariko – a village that was currently bustling with activity as the sun reached its peak in the sky. While most of the population was scattered about the center of town, one fated individual happened to stray down the south side alley. The Cucco Lady, seeking one of her elusive cuccos, had inadvertently stumbled upon the scene. As swiftly as she had arrived, she departed, horror etched on every inch of her face.


	2. The Potion Shop

Chapter 2 – The Potion Shop

The day had progressed well into the afternoon by the time Link and Sheik arrived at their original destination. Where they had whiled away the hours, and why those hours felt like mere minutes, they had not an inkling. All that they perceived was the shortness of their breath, the rapidity of their heartbeats, and the delightful fog that enveloped their minds, usurping thought with the most pleasurable sensations. Through haze and confusion Zelda wondered how she had allowed Link to hoodwink her into deviating from their task. Only a few hours of daylight remained, and Link had yet to begin restocking his necessities.

It was very fortunate for the lovers that the intensity of the sun had driven most of the villagers into buildings, rendering all peering eyes ignorant of their presence. Were it not for the vacancy of the streets, the hero and disguised princess would have undoubtedly attracted the attention of all passersby with their particularly disheveled appearance. Link's lopsided hat, seated carelessly atop his head, futilely attempted to conceal a mass of tousled blond hair. His tunic and undershirt rivaled the dishevelment of his locks, hanging loosely from his body in complete disarray. Likewise, Zelda's Sheikah attire was in uncharacteristic disorder, her tabard wrinkled and her cowl lopsided. After uneasily readjusting her veil to ensure that the red marks on her neck were concealed, Zelda opened the door of the Potion Shop and ushered Link inside. As soon as they had entered the building, the gaze of an auburn-haired shopkeeper fell upon them. After staring for a disrespectfully long time, a piercing gaze from the Sheikah prompted him to find his manners. "Welcome, welcome!" he greeted, masking his suspicion with salesman affability. "What may I do for you?"

At the sight of the shopkeeper, Link immediately became quite disoriented. The blissful haze kept his mind focused on one objective, a feat that could not be accomplished in the location to which Sheik had led him. With confusion etched on his brow, he looked to the Sheikah beside him. "Uh…what are we doing here? There's someone in here. Or do you mean that closet?" As Link gestured towards the supply closet, the visible portion of Sheik's visage turned bright crimson.

"No!" she hastily exclaimed, resisting the urge to elbow him in the gut. While she had shaken off the fog upon entering the shop, it appeared to her horror that Link remained under its influence. Attempting to quell her mortification, she eyed the dazed hero with an intense glare. "We are here to buy potions, _nothing more,_ " she stated firmly, smoothing the final wrinkles out of her tabard.

After a few seconds of confused blinking, Link was ushered back into reality by the Sheikah's penetrating gaze, driving the haziness from his brain. "Oh, right, right!" he remembered, feeling his face grow warm in embarrassment. Regarding his tousled attire, the red-cheeked Hylian hastily smoothed out his disheveled tunic, muttering, "of course, I knew that." After he had composed his ruffled hair and replaced his hat properly, he refocused his attention on his surroundings, scanning the shop with intrigue. While he had only visited the Potion Shop a week earlier to prepare for the Fire Temple, something appeared different about the humble medicine store. A plethora of colorful bottles littered the shelves behind the shopkeeper, bearing far many more items than had previously been displayed. A woven tapestry hung in the back doorway, and the bookshelf beside it contained scores of fine volumes. Casting a glance to his feet, the hero observed that even the floor had changed, the worn wooden panels eclipsed by an ornate rug. Lifting his eyes to his companion, he noticed her scrutinizing gaze scanning the room, seemingly sharing his curiosity. While the medicine business proved quite lucrative during the current upheaval, with the number of sick and wounded increasing daily, it was certainly peculiar that it could have turned up such a profit in only a week.

"What may I do for you?" the shopkeeper repeated, promptly interrupting the pair's musings. As he smiled upon his odd customers, the amiable man bore a hint of impatience in his shining eyes. While he held adequate respect for the Hero of Time, something about Link's current presence rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was the mysterious Sheikah standing in the hero's shadow.

Remembering why Sheik had halted their bliss to visit the Potion Shop, Link removed his pouch from his belt. After sifting through his inventory to determine his needs, he approached the counter. "How much for the fairy?" the hero inquired, pointing to the top shelf.

Taking the bottled creature off the shelf, the shopkeeper answered, "50 rupees." As Link produced his wallet and began rummaging through its contents, the shopkeeper regarded Sheik with apprehension. The Sheikah remained silently near the entrance, crimson eyes appearing to glow in the shadows. Having heard many wild rumors about the enigma's origin, he felt slightly disconcerted at Sheik's furtive indifference. He had seen but one Sheikah in his lifetime, prompting him to question the arrival of this second tribe member. Attempting to break the uncomfortable silence, he cleared his throat and addressed the ambiguous warrior. "You there, Sheikah. Are you related to Impa?" he inquired.

Meeting the shopkeeper's scrutinizing gaze with her customary unreadable glare, Zelda responded simply, "Impa is my mentor. We are not related." Her emotionless eyes softened as they returned to the sight of a clumsy Link dropping some rupees.

After Link had retrieved the runaway rupees, he decided upon which items to purchase. "I'll take a fairy and two red potions," he told the shopkeeper.

Removing his suspicious glare from the impenetrable Sheikah, the shopkeeper's eyes immediately illuminated with obligatory geniality. "Thank you for your patronage," he responded in an overly-cheerful, scripted manner. Once he had obtained the requested goods from the shelf, he accepted Link's rupees with an eager grin. "Have a wonderful day!" With considerable gusto, the auburn-haired man ducked behind the counter to deposit the currency in a fortified box.

As Link was in the process of placing the potions into his pouch, the tinkling of a bell hailed the arrival of another customer. While the shopkeeper quickly looked up, the hero was indifferent to discovering their identity, fixated on cramming three bottles into his tiny pouch.

"Fairy boy! Fancy meeting you here!" Malon greeted merrily, scarcely allowing Link a moment to look up before assailing him with an overzealous hug. While Zelda remained visibly indifferent, she struggled to suppress the jealousy that arose inside her at the sight of Malon's ferocious embrace. Despite her attempts, a sudden protectiveness struck the princess, prompting her to inconspicuously creep closer to her hero. Although she trusted in Link's unwavering fidelity, she was very aware of the farm girl's particular interest in the man. While she had never accompanied Link to Lon Lon Ranch, she always lingered near like a faithful shadow, observing Malon's overt regard.

His breathing obstructed, Link struggled to escape from her embrace, a grasp that felt not very different from a redead's death hold. He attempted to mask his obvious discomfort as he politely returned Malon's salutation. "Yeah, it's great to see you." Once she had released him from her arms, the relieved hero replaced his awkward grimace with an amiable smile. Although Malon's boundless affection could often make him uncomfortable, Link nevertheless considered Epona's former owner a friend. "What are you doing here?" Scanning the shop for any signs of Talon, Link noted with amusement the increased proximity of his Sheikah lover.

Bouncing buoyantly on the balls of her feet, Malon observed Link with a perky grin. From the moment she had reunited with him after seven years, she marveled at the hero the fairy boy had become. Since he had only visited her twice in recent days, this accidental encounter thoroughly delighted the young woman, bringing color to her cheeks and rapidity to her heartbeat. Wholly invested in appearing amiable to the Hero of Time, she was entirely unaware of the Sheikah in the room. "Daddy's ill so I took over his route," she explained, sounding oddly cheerful for such news. A few more moments were spent adoring the hero's visage before she noticed the shopkeeper behind the counter. Turning towards the nondescript man, she politely informed, "The milk you ordered is out front on the wagon. The crate is too heavy for me to haul inside." Returning her gaze to the strong youth, she smiled expectantly at him, hoping he would volunteer his assistance.

"Thank you," the shopkeeper responded gratefully, a wide grin adorning his plain features. Much to Malon's disappointment, he stepped out from behind the counter and started towards the door. "I'll take care of it. I don't expect a pretty lass to do any haulin' around for me," he expressed, offering Malon a grin that was a little too friendly. When the ranch girl returned no encouraging smile, he simply continued to the door and exited, eager to collect his new wares.

While Malon was distracted by the flatterer, Link felt it appropriate to offer the forgotten Sheikah an apologetic gaze. Although she did not exhibit any signs of vexation, he could guess her unease. The lively ranch girl had a way of commanding one's attention, while the secretive shadow proved the exact opposite. Thus he wanted to assure Sheik that she had not been usurped by Malon, for his interest in the farm girl was purely platonic. However, he received no solace in her ambiguous glower.

Turning her eyes from the door, Malon looked back at the hero with eagerness to converse. Before she could begin her animated chatter, however, she noticed the direction of Link's gaze. Finally discovering the Sheikah's presence, the young woman immediately started, slightly alarmed by the stranger's mysterious mien. Detecting Malon's apprehension, Link thought it best to introduce the two females, hoping they would get along tolerably. "Malon, I'd like you to meet Sheik," he introduced, gesturing to the Sheikah with an affectionate grin. "Sheik is my gir-"

"Guide!" Zelda croaked in horror. As panic flowed through her veins, her heartbeat increased considerably, pounding heavily in her chest. Appalled at what Link had almost revealed, and infuriated at his blatant disregard for the necessary secrecy, Zelda's crimson eyes burned. Malon, who was already uneasy, regarded her in bewilderment, startled by the alarm in her voice. After directing a vicious glare at the guilty party, Zelda attempted to compose herself, adopting an emotionless air and relaxing her tensed frame. "I am Link's guide," she stated indifferently, pretending the outburst had not occurred.

Eyeing the odd stranger with apprehension, Malon responded, "Okay…" As her glance flickered between Link and Sheik, she attempted to fathom an explanation for the Sheikah's bizarre behavior. With red eyes that ignited like a conflagration when provoked, and an uncanny ability to hide in the shadows, Sheik appeared to the simple farm girl as a menacing enigma.

There was a touch of sorrow in Link's eyes as he beheld Sheik in confusion, ignorant to Malon's uneasiness. While he understood the necessity of keeping their relationship hidden from Impa, he couldn't see any harm in informing Malon. He doubted the ranch girl was even acquainted with the older Sheikah. The hero merely wanted to make it clear to Malon that he was only interested in her friendship, for it often appeared that the girl had other designs. Removing his gaze from the ambiguous Sheikah, his hurt was replaced by a mischievous desire for retaliation, an artful scheme forming in his mind. Within seconds he had devised the perfect revenge for Sheik's groundless concealment of the truth. After grabbing her attention with an impish grin, he turned to Malon. "Yep, Sheik's my guide. _He's_ the best guide in Hyrule!"

Zelda's emotionless mask was momentarily shattered, her eyes widening with surprise. While she had grown accustomed to people confusing her gender, for so was the purpose of her androgynous garb, Link had deliberately referred to her as a male, both startling and irritating her. She could deduce by his smug smirk that he was seeking vengeance for being prevented from boasting about their relationship. Although she deeply desired to deliver some blows to the arrogant hero's face, she knew it would be indecorous to do so in front Malon. If she corrected Link or showed any sign of distress, the simple ranch girl may become suspicious, which in turn could jeopardize her identity. Link had created quite a dilemma indeed.

While Zelda grappled to respond properly, Link continued to extol his unparalleled Sheikah companion. Eager to tease her, he allowed every thought to flow uninhibited from his mind, producing a rapid train of words with which Malon had difficulty keeping up. "He's helping me locate all seven sages. He doesn't say much, but he's very wise. And he plays the harp! I'll admit I thought that was a bit strange at first, but to each his own. I play the ocarina after all. He's taught me a number of songs! I would play the Bolero of Fire for you, but then I'd be transported to Death Mountain, and I don't want to have to climb down again. I did that yesterday, it was exhausting! But Sheik isn't perfect, oh no. He's an incorrigible snorer! He tries to be stealthy and spy on me while I sleep, but then he falls asleep and wakes me up with his obnoxious snoring. Incorrigible! He taught me that word. He uses big words all the time. I think he was taught by a royal tutor before Impa. Sometimes it can get annoying because I can't understand what he's saying. Just speak Hylian!" He paused his haphazard rambling to allow for a fit of laughter, gaging the reactions of his audience.

While Zelda's vexed glare persisted, she was inwardly surprised by this new information. Although uncertain if her lurking was really impeded by snoring, or if Link was merely jesting, she nevertheless felt irked that the hero was sharing such details with Malon. The ranch girl, on the other hand, appeared both amused and puzzled, enchanted by Link's enthusiasm, but confused by his bold attempts to aggravate the formidable shadow. While this was occurring, the shopkeeper entered the store unnoticed, returning to the counter to casually eavesdrop.

As Link racked his brain for further dirt on Sheik, he stumbled upon a particular incident that would certainly bring color to the Sheikah's cheeks. "Oh, and there was this one time! This is hilarious; you've got to hear this!" Pausing with a cocky smirk, he waited to proceed until he had captivated Malon's complete wide-eyed attention, receiving nothing from Sheik but the same scowl. "We had been traveling for a while so we stopped by a small village to rest. I needed to attend to some…business, so I began to head for a cluster of bushes, but Sheik stopped me. He asked in his deep gravelly voice, 'where are you going, hero?' And I replied, 'I need to pee!' Then this look of absolute disgust appeared on his face! You should have seen it! (It's kind of like his face now.) He asked 'are you just going to pee outside?' And I answered, 'we're men, Sheik. The world is our toilet!'"

The cacophonous laughter that overcame Link both delighted Malon and infuriated an already livid Zelda. That particular tale was quite embarrassing, reminding the princess of the discomfort she had felt; Link's humorous retelling only served to increase its awkwardness. She thanked every goddess when the hero finally ceased his incessant blather.

"Wow, that's so…interesting," Malon commented through giggles, unable to find the exact word to describe her reaction. Link's amusing babbles proved very charming to the girl, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Sheik was going to murder her. Throughout the narrative the Sheikah had remained silently in the shadows, blood-red eyes glowing viciously. "But maybe you shouldn't provoke him…he looks pretty irritated," she suggested softly, glancing at the Sheikah warily. She thoroughly wished to avoid any injuries to herself and the hero.

"Nah, he's fine with it," Link dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I tease him all the time." The hero's statement was partially correct, for Sheik habitually ignored his frequent badgering, only reacting when it proved considerably irksome.

While Malon's apprehension was partially consoled by Link's carefree grin, the blazing eyes of the Sheikah behind him still proved slightly disconcerting. However, to a girl who had tamed many wild horses, this mysterious warrior was just another soul to be pacified – or so she kept telling herself. Turning to Sheik with a friendly grin, she swallowed her fear and said, "Don't be grumpy, Mr. Sheik. Link thinks very highly of you."

While Zelda knew that Link was only perpetuating the charade to irritate her, she couldn't prevent herself from being irked by his words. In her gender-neutral garb she had often been mistaken as male, but never had it been so vexing. Every emphasized male pronoun was intended to provoke her, nettling her like the wild thistle in Hyrule Field. While she had recently deduced that teasing was his form of expressing endearment, his current joshing peeved her, for he was amusing Malon at her expense. Yet as long as others surrounded them, she could not reveal more than a scowl to Link. Quelling the agitation in her eyes, she regarded Malon blankly. "It appears so," she replied in a monotone.

No longer fearing the companion of her idol, Malon spent a few moments trying to penetrate the Sheikah's impassive eyes before turning back to Link. "Pay him no mind," the hero told her dismissively. "He gets like this often. I can't understand it, so I've stopped trying." After another glance towards his indifferent lover, a humorous grin stretched across his features. "I guess I can best describe him with an ancient Sheikah proverb – Sheik is an enigma wrapped in a dream…wrapped in bacon." His stomach released a famished growl, reminding him that he had eaten nothing all morning but a certain Sheikah's lips.

After curbing another frustrated groan, Zelda decided to humor Link with a response. "That is no Sheikah proverb, hero. It bears the signature vacuous markings of the Hylian." It mattered not that the disguised princess was actually insulting her own race. Met with the expected confusion from Link, knowing he didn't understand the word 'vacuous,' she masked a satisfied smile. Then, deeming it best to discourage the hero's tomfoolery by ignoring him, she turned to the nearby bookcase to peruse the shelves of curious literature.

Observing the Sheikah's reaction, Link simply rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Malon. "There he goes again, speaking in some foreign language," he grumbled in a very audible whisper. "I was asleep for seven years so I wasn't educated in those fancy words like he was! Sheik can be very haughty at times. I swear he acts like a princess…" When slight confusion appeared on Malon's features, Link corrected, "Or a prince. Because he's a man." He glanced back at Sheik, hoping to witness some form of irritation, but was unrewarded.

Although Zelda remained physically indifferent, thumbing through an old text, her muscles stiffened slightly at Link's words. While she said nothing, she made a mental note to improve the concealment of her noble origins.

Although momentarily discouraged by his last quip's failure to elicit a response, Link grew even more desirous of earning Sheik's attention. He was in the process of continuing the raillery when Malon spoke.

"Oh! I noticed when I arrived in town that a tavern has opened up," she suddenly recalled, saving the Sheikah from further torment. Her confusion at Link's odd dedication to teasing his companion, coupled with the sight of said companion perusing a book entitled _The Art of Torture,_ told her that the conversation needed to be steered elsewhere. In addition, she was eagerly searching for a way to present Link with an enticing offer.

Before the hero could respond to Malon's casual hint, the shopkeeper reminded the group of his presence. "Aye, lass, the Milk Bar," he chimed in, removing his attention from the jar he was polishing. "It's quite a lively place. They have jigs and reels every night!" His general enthusiasm for his favorite pub was enhanced by his interest in the attractive ranch girl.

Capturing Link's gaze with her large luminous eyes, Malon beamed with enthusiasm. "Jigs and reels! I haven't danced a reel since I was a kid!" she gushed, recalling the dance with fond nostalgia. When she saw the hero return her grin with an interested smile, the ranch girl deemed it the appropriate time to make her move. "We should go this evening, Link!" she suggested, her merry eyes expanding further. While her gaze had been entirely focused on Link, a slight movement near the bookcase reminded her of Sheik's presence. Bowing to the rules of propriety, she was compelled to extend the invitation to the shadow warrior. "Oh, and of course you're invited too, Mr. Sheik," she informed him graciously. While she would have greatly preferred an evening alone with the Hero of Time, perhaps Link's friend would prove amiable company when coaxed to open up.

Avoiding Malon's persuasive gaze, Link bit his lower lip and glanced at Sheik to determine her reaction. A lively dance did sound appealing to the lighthearted hero, but he didn't want Sheik to misinterpret his perception of Malon. He was certainly more eager to dance with his lover than with his ardent admirer. The inscrutable Sheikah, however, continued to snub them, absorbed in the pages of torturous weapons. Mistaking the shadow's passiveness for approval, he turned back to Malon with a smile. "That does sound fun," he admitted, earning an emphatic nod from the ranch girl.

"You'll have a merry time, lad," the shopkeeper assured him. Then with a wink he added, "There are many lovely ladies, all buxom and rosy-cheeked. You'll certainly be a favorite among those lassies." Pleasure enlivened his homely features as he recalled his enthralling encounters with the barmaids.

Link shifted uncomfortably at the thought of portly promiscuous women pawing at him. Banishing the disturbing image from his mind, he directed another jest towards his longsuffering Sheikah, hoping to earn her attention. "You hear that, Sheik? Lovely ladies - your favorite!"

Slamming the book in her hand shut, Zelda had to bite her tongue to quell the objection that arose. A man – as she was deemed by present company – spurning attractive females would be considered a _certain_ sort of man – a man to whom most residents of Kakariko did not take kindly. Thus her silence persisted, rewarding Link's efforts with the tensing of her shoulders.

Link, who was certainly deriving too much pleasure out of teasing his lover, released a few devious chuckles. After his laughter had subsided, he regarded Malon. "I would like to go…" he began hesitantly, shifting from one foot to another. He paused for a moment to deliberate, wondering how he could avoid the rowdy women and still enjoy the dancing.

"First glass of milk is on the house!" the shopkeeper informed, bolstering the tempting offer.

"That settles it!" Link decided, persuaded by the mention of his favorite beverage. "Sheik and I will go!" He had begun to rejoice in the promise of a mirthful evening, sharing smiles with Malon and the shopkeeper, when Sheik finally spoke.

"The hero and I will leave at dawn tomorrow. There is no time for revelry," she stated decidedly. Although Zelda's resolve appeared entirely duty-bound, her obligations were not solely what made Malon's invitation undesirable. While she enjoyed every moment spent with the hero, a rowdy tavern was definitely not her preferred environment. All taverns were filled with prying, inebriated folk, the last sort of people around which the disguised princess could relax. In the last tavern she had tarried, a particularly lascivious man ceaselessly tried to discern her gender, attempting all methods until she was compelled to incapacitate him. Likewise, the tipsy women made her feel exceedingly uncomfortable, for they often perceived her as a handsome young lad. Therefore, regardless of the fact that Malon would be hanging onto Link the entire evening, Zelda was wholly opposed to accepting the offer. While she could not control Link, she hoped her reminder of their journey would persuade him to decline as well.

Link, with his enthusiasm deflated, grew crestfallen at Sheik's pronouncement. His tongue was on the verge of protesting when he noticed the vexed gleam in her eyes. Realizing he had made one too many jokes at her expense, he deemed it best not to force her into anything else. He had already earned a stern reprimand with his thoughtless words. Even if he did insist on accepting the invitation himself, he would derive no pleasure from an evening without her. Deciding it was definitely time to consider his Sheikah's feelings, he gave her an apologetic smile. "You're right, Sheik, we need our rest." Turning to Malon, he donned his politest attitude as he declined her request. "Sorry, Malon, maybe some other time."

The light dimmed in Malon's eyes, for she could not understand why the Sheikah was insufferably sullen, nor why Link required his guide's permission. Regardless of how intimate his friendship with Sheik was, the hero had every right to a night of mirth. While she was disappointed that her plans for further interaction were quashed, she attempted to remain pleasant, allowing her optimism to reign. "It's quite all right!" she assured him with an amiable grin. The shop fell quiet for a moment as the ranch girl observed the two companions, seeking another topic to enthusiastically discuss. As she was about to ask the hero about his recent travels, her eyes strayed to the window. Noting the sun's low angle in the sky, she observed, "Wow, it's getting late! I should be going! I have some more deliveries to make. I'll see you around."

With a courteous smile Link bade his farewells to the farm girl, both excited and apprehensive about his coming _tête-à-tête_ with Sheik. "I'll be stopping by Lon Lon Ranch soon. Epona really misses you," he assured Malon graciously, masking his other thoughts.

"I'd like that," Malon responded, her heart thudding at the deep sincerity of her own words. As she moved towards the door, the ranch girl noticed both the shopkeeper and the Sheikah regarding her. Compelled to show amiability to Link's companion, she added merrily, "Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Mr. Sheik."

For the sake of courtesy Zelda responded with an impassive "likewise." Once Malon had bid the shopkeeper adieu and exited the building, the tension in the atmosphere thickened. Zelda perceived Link's nervousness and contemplated her course of action. She discerned that his teasing had borne no malice, but nevertheless it had vexed her considerably. However, now that she beheld the guilt in the apprehensive hero, her sympathetic heart told her to reduce the rebuke she intended. His jests had only been foolish, not vindictive; these were not grounds for overreaction. At length she abandoned the dusty bookshelf and turned towards Link. "We should head to the Bazaar. You need to restock your arrows and bombs."

Link wordlessly followed the Sheikah out of the shop. He planned to restrain his tongue until Sheik began her inevitable tirade, but upon the moment she paused in front of the shop he couldn't suppress any more words. "Sheik, are you angry?" he asked hesitantly, making a fruitless attempt to read her eyes. "I was just teasing you…I'm sorry if I upset you."

Any residual irritation melted away at the sight of a penitent Link hanging his head. However, a speck of mischief remained in Zelda's heart, forming within her a desire for retribution. As she contemplated the perfect quip, she answered softly, "No harm has been done, hero."

As Link beheld Sheik's blank visage he remained unconvinced. "Really? Because you're still acting kind of distant…"

Zelda roused herself from her thoughts and scanned the vicinity for peering eyes. Once she was certain it was vacant, she pulled down her veil, revealing a reassuring grin. "I'm fine, Link."

Link's unease dissipated at the sight of Sheik's attractive smile, leaving relief in its wake. "Good," he expressed, matching her grin. After a moment of peaceful silence he suggested, "Well, let's get going to the Bazaar."

Pulling her veil back up, Zelda began to follow the hero. An impish grin formed beneath her mask as her mischievous eyes fixated on the back of Link's hat. "Be wary, hero. At the next village we tarry I shall tell them you are a woman."

Link's long green hat nearly flew off his head as he whirled around to meet the Sheikah's ironic gaze. "What? Are you serious?" he asked frantically, scanning her eyes for some semblance of benevolence.

"Of course," Zelda responded nonchalantly, shrugging her thin shoulders. "It shouldn't be difficult to convince them. You wear a dress after all."

Link's face grew positively livid at the assessment of his attire. "It's not a dress!" he protested, gesturing to the green garb. "It's a tunic!"

With a taunting grin Zelda strode past him, recommencing the trek to the Bazaar. She remained silent as Link wailed behind her.

"You don't have to do this, Sheik!" he pleaded, remaining inert in hope that she would return. "I can tell Malon you're a woman if that's what you want!" After waiting a few seconds he realized that his offer was not tempting enough to convince Sheik, nor was it successful in halting her. With a groan he started after her, clumsily tripping over his own feet as he ran. "Sheik!"


	3. The Folly of Idle Minds

Chapter 3 – The Folly of Idle Minds

The sun had fully vanished behind the grandiose peaks of Death Mountain when Impa entered the boisterous Milk Bar. Enclosed in her house the entire day poring over ancient lore, the Sheikah had desired a change of scenery. Her spirits did not raise to match the merriment around her, for her customary grim face was but a shadow of her heavy heart. While she was grateful that some villagers could find happiness despite their sufferings, she could not bring herself to be jolly. As long as Ganondorf sat upon the throne of Hyrule she could find no pleasure.

As Impa seated herself in the furthest corner, content to abide in the shadows, a portly man greeted her. The lamplight highlighted his wrinkles and reflected off his balding head, drawing attention to his aging features. "What may I get ye, lass?" he asked jovially.

Impa's eyes seemed fixed upon a point beyond time and space as she replied. "I'll have a pint of mead."

A startled expression appeared on the waiter's face. "Are ye sure, lass?" he asked. "Maybe ye shouldn't start off with somethin' so strong…"

Impa's fearsome eyes rose to meet the man's with an air of irritation. "The Sheikah have sturdy constitutions. We are not affected by strong drink as you Hylians are." Although the words were uttered simply, there was something completely unnerving about the solemnity in her tone.

"Aye, of course," the server stammered, hastily retreating to procure her beverage.

As Impa sat in the security of the shadows her mind fell to pondering, an activity very customary to the joyless Sheikah. The atmosphere of the tavern was but a faint echo in her absorbed mind. She did not perceive the cluster of dancing folk, nor did the strains of the fiddle reach her ears. The rosy-cheeked fiddler would have been disheartened indeed were she his only audience. The musty scent that wafted through the dank hovel remained unnoticed. Sounds of cackling, cheering, chanting, burping, slurping, and singing were not audible to her. She knew not when her mead had arrived, but upon noticing it she took to consuming it mechanically. A gaggle of particularly cacophonous females seated at the table nearest her was completely disregarded, even when their cackling reached catastrophic levels. No sense penetrated her fortified mind until a certain name was uttered.

"Link."

With perked ears Impa raised her head, crimson eyes immediately fixating on the speaker. A plump woman of five-and-thirty with red tresses sat among her chattering friends, speaking in loud tones.

"Who?" asked a younger, slimmer companion.

"He's the Hero of Time!" the buxom lady clarified with a jovial laugh.

"How can you be certain?" questioned another woman, a flaxen-haired barmaid who was resting at the table, unbeknownst to her boss.

"The miller told me," was her simple reply, believing that it sufficed. The gossip-loving women around her were satisfied with the explanation, and all of them took to chattering elatedly – all except one. A demure young lady with short red hair sat silently among her rowdy peers, appearing internally tormented.

"You say he's in town? Oh, I wish I could see him!" sighed a tawdry woman wistfully. "He must be a saint!"

"I've seen him, Suky!" boasted the slender young maiden. "He's very handsome!" This was received with a symphony of sighs and squeals.

"He's an angel sent from the goddesses, I'm sure!" gushed the barmaid.

"I heard he's going to a ride a camel up to Ganondorf's castle and challenge him to a duel!" a middle-aged woman enthused, clapping her pudgy hands together.

"Well I heard he's gathering an army of Gorons to storm Ganondorf's castle!" exclaimed a shrill-voiced girl, competing for the gossips' attention.

"Well _I_ heard he eats breakfast in the nude!" the buxom lady announced proudly, eliciting even more gasps and squeals than had been produced before.

The prattling ladies persisted their exuberant praise of the legendary hero for quite some time before they attracted the attention of a particular carpenter. Placing himself behind the demure girl, the grizzly Hylian observed the group with a scowl. "Your hero is no saint, ladies," he stated gruffly. A hush fell over the busybodies as they all looked up to the carpenter for elucidation. "He is nothing more than a filthy reprobate. Tell them, Cucco Lady."

A dozen pairs of eager eyes turned upon the Cucco Lady as she sank in her chair, reluctance engraved on her scowl and reflected in her sorrowful eyes. She spent a moment in silence, longing to be anywhere but the tavern. However, when she realized that the breathless ladies would not stop harassing her until she had whetted their appetites, she began to speak. "Well…are you familiar with his Sheikah companion?" she asked the ladies, cautiously lifting her gaze to meet their eyes. While most of the women appeared stunned, a few were brave enough to nod their heads.

"The young man who walks among the shadows," the buxom lady supplemented. "Yes, I've heard whisperings of such a person."

A sensation of dread washed over the women, prompting them to whisper fretfully amongst themselves. Although Impa had to strain her exceptional hearing to hear the murmurs, she perceived the phrases, "I've heard that he hung a solider," "My aunt says she saw him stab a man," "I don't trust him. He's probably working with Ganondorf," and "he's Ganondorf's demonic offspring!"

"The Sheikah's in town?" the barmaid inquired uneasily.

"Are you talking about Sheik?" asked a singularly cheerful voice. The cluster of peasants turned their gaze upon Malon as she pulled up a chair to join them. With eyes shimmering, breath heavy, and forehead glistening, she welcomed the respite from the lively reels. "I met him at the Potion Shop," she informed. This trivial piece of information was all that was required to deem her the new immediate interest of the gossips. Instantly she was bombarded with a thousand different questions.

"What does he look like?"

"Does he actually have a face?"

"Did he try to stab you?"

"Does he really have bleeding eyes?"

"Did he try to eat your soul?"

"Did you feel a cold, dark aura around him?"

"Did he speak in an enchanted tongue?"

"Did he try to suck your blood?"

"What? No!" Malon exclaimed, straining to be heard over the din. She regarded the superstitious females with puzzlement, questioning their odd gothic imagination. "He was civil enough…" While the silent Sheikah had appeared quite daunting to the ranch girl, she had never considered the descriptions of which they asked. However, as her mind revisited the scene, she recalled a detail that did appear quite unsettling. "Though he was reading a book on torture…"

A great gasp arose from the crowded table, drawing more curious folk near. It was truly unfortunate that Zelda had chosen to scan that particular volume as a playful threat, for now it bolstered the wild fantasies of the Kakariko denizens.

As the "Legend of the Sadistic Sheikah Demon Spawn Necromancer" was embellished by avid tongues, the potion shopkeeper took a step forward. "I saw him too!" he boasted, slightly envious of the attention Malon was receiving. As his declaration was rewarded with gasps, a conceited smile overwhelmed his features.

"You two are fortunate you escaped with your lives!" Suky observed. "The goddesses must be watching over you."

There was a moment of indistinguishable muttering before the buxom lady spoke up. "Why the Hero of Time decides to consort with such a person, I'll never know." She shook her head in disapproval, her high expectations crushed.

The faint murmur resumed as the women all shared their displeasure in Link's choice of companion. Once these murmurs faded to an uneasy silence, the carpenter cleared his throat stridently. "Isn't there something you should be telling them, Cucco Lady?" He rested his brawny hand on the back of the small girl's chair, regarding her with irritated and impatient eyes.

The Cucco Lady, who appeared to have withered down a few more inches since the spotlight had been on her, wore a distraught expression. Shooting a perturbed glare at the carpenter, she attempted to avoid the gossips' ravenous eyes. However, once the women began pleading for her ghastly information, the miserable girl reluctantly surrendered her silence. It was with a heavy heart that she choked out her next words. "Well…I…This morning I saw Link and Sheik behind Impa's house…and…they were…uh…sort of…kissing…"

The outcry of horror that resonated through the tavern promptly seized the attention of every individual, even halting the merry fiddler on a half cadence. A thick silence hung in the air after the echo dissipated, for everyone's tongues were petrified from either bewilderment or repugnance. Those who had not heard the Cucco Lady's confession slowly trickled towards the table, yearning to determine the spark of the conflagration. The only soul who remained in their original position was Impa. True to her Sheikah nature, she remained concealed in the shadows to observe. While her body stiffened at the girl's peculiar account, she was not quick to believe words from the tongues of idle gossips. She needed to gain more information before deciding upon a course of action. The rest of the Kakariko citizens, however, did not share her convictions.

The buxom lady, having partaken in gossip for the majority of her life, was the first to find her voice. "Why I never!" she huffed indignantly. "Such an unscrupulous rascal does not deserve to bear the title Hero of Time!" A chorus of incensed concurrences followed this audacious denunciation.

"I cannot believe that! I will not!" a youthful maiden protested, firmly clinging to the idealized image of her hero. "Perhaps the Sheikah forced him into it!"

"I'm afraid not…" the Cucco Lady responded gravely. With a hint of revulsion she added, "He looked like he was enjoying himself. Believe me, I wish I hadn't seen it…"

As the initial shock wore off the rest of the women, they began to bombard the Cucco Lady with pleas for specific details. Although they were appalled by the revelation, the incorrigible busybodies craved more scandalous information to serve their condemnations. The poor girl, having retreated an instant after stumbling upon the scene, could not offer enough minutiae to quench their thirst. The potion shopkeeper, on the other hand, was very willing to invent some particulars if it shifted the limelight onto his effervescent ego.

"They came into my shop this afternoon all disheveled, lookin' for a closet to do their dirty business!" the shopkeeper proclaimed. While this statement was not far from the truth, the jaw dropping gasps were like applause to him, prompting him to embellish the narrative. "The Sheikah had the nerve to demand the closet key from me! Of course I refused! That's where I keep my…er…medicinal herbs!"

"What did you do?" asked the barmaid in terror, gazing upon the intrepid man with reverence.

"I stood my ground, of course!" he declared heroically. "That bloody scoundrel came chargin' at me with an enchanted dagger! It took all my sword-fightin' prowess to defeat him!"

As a chorus of swoons venerated the fickle town's new hero-replacement, a flabbergasted Malon remained numb amongst the animated villagers. Countless thoughts cascaded into and intermingled within her mind, leaving her overwhelmed and inert. In accelerated motion she relived every moment she had spent with Link – every word, every gesture. From their first encounter seven years ago up until the present day she scrutinized every incident, straining to find an explanation in her vivid memory. When she arrived upon that afternoon's happenings, she paused to dissect it further. In retrospect she realized that there was a palpable difference in Link. His eyes had seemed to glisten, most notably when fixed upon his Sheikah companion. Remembering further, Malon wondered what Link had been on the verge of saying before interrupted by Sheik. As she continued to contemplate the Hylian's treatment of the Sheikah – the constant jests, the need for attention, the genuine concern – she could do nothing but acknowledge that something beyond friendship existed between Link and Sheik. Her heart ached under the appalling epiphany as her stomach plummeted to her feet. Lifting her wide gaze to the hazy tavern in front of her, the noise and images slowly became perceptible as the petrification subsided. Rudely ushered back into reality, the farm girl was met with the chattering of the women at the table and the exclamations of the men standing around them.

"Such profligates are not welcome in Kakariko!" pronounced an older man who prided himself on his scholarly achievements.

"I say we drive 'em out!" bellowed a young man, a hothead who was known for organizing riots against cuccos for pecking in his territory.

"Well _I_ say we buy 'em drinks!" slurred an inebriated oaf. As the town drunk, it was only proper that he became intoxicated in the early evening before most other folk had completely consumed their first drink. "They seem like charmin' fellas!"

As the men were occupied with schemes of exiling the offenders, the women continued to blather amongst themselves, declaring their repugnance with all the words in their vocabularies. The only two females not offering their opinions were the Cucco Lady and Malon, for the former was quite uncomfortable while the latter was too forlorn for words.

"I am astounded! Simply astounded!" Suky wailed. "He always seemed like such a nice young fellow."

"It's always those men you can never trust," stated the barmaid. "I know from experience." The wench's last lover had been the unfortunate queer who was banished from Kakariko two summers prior.

"Oh, my poor nerves!" moaned a middle-aged woman, dramatically bringing the back of her hand to her forehead. "They cannot tolerate such vexation!" Her husband, a reserved but irritated fellow, hastily left her side to join the men.

The young woman who had earlier rejected the notion succumbed to the supposed reality of the situation. "This is just awful!" she lamented, turning to the woman of her age group. "We'll never stand a chance with Link now that he's attracted to men!"

"And to a Sheikah of all creatures!" the buxom lady exclaimed in perturbation. "Who knows what sort of dark, twisted sorcery is involved!"

As some of the more audacious females started hypothesizing about terrible weapons and witchcraft, something stirred amongst the shadows. Impa had remained impassive as the outrageous tale escalated in absurdity, satisfied to discredit the rumors as the work of idiotic imaginations. However, the disdain the villagers expressed for the Sheikah tribe, particularly her _protégée_ , began to aggravate her usually unaffected disposition. Thoroughly disgusted with their slights to Link and Sheik, Impa was furious that they would dare speak of the Hero of Time and disguised Princess of Hyrule with such contempt. It was certainly odd that they invented such gothic tales about Sheik, whose only offense was ambiguity, while they freely trusted a far more formidable Sheikah. Perceiving that this had transcended the realm of idle gossip, for the menfolk had begun to organize a banishment, she deemed it necessary to intervene. While she convinced herself she was only rising to defend their honor against a ridiculous falsehood, there was a fraction of a notion concealed within her heart that the Cucco Lady was not lying. Impa knew and loved Zelda as well as a daughter; although she did not admit it, there was a small chance the princess, very much still infatuated with Link, had kissed the hero. That thought, however, was severely suppressed by the belief that Zelda performed her duty with the strictest devotion.

As Impa approached the table, her slow but resolute stride appeared almost ethereal, as if her feet were composed of shadow. Her scarlet eyes bore a terrifying glow as she regarded the assembly with eerie gravity. Her powerful frame cast a long shadow upon the fervent faces of the busybodies, inducing a deep silence to fall upon their overactive tongues. While Impa was a Sheikah, the superstitious folk feared her as they feared the goddesses, respecting her as the leader of Kakariko Village.

Through a sea of apprehensive eyes and bowed heads, only one soul dared to meet Impa's steely gaze without recoiling. The potion shopkeeper, infused with reckless audacity by the maidens' admiration and not a small amount of alcohol, did not detect any threat in the iron-faced Sheikah. "Oh, look my good fellows!" he voiced to his timorous compatriots. "Impa – the mentor of Sheik – has deigned to join us! Would you be so kind as to explain your pupil's intolerable behavior?" He spoke in a mockingly genteel manner, wearing a satirical smirk.

Disregarding the pluck of the imprudent man, Impa's intense gaze remained fixed on the mass of uneasy villagers. "It is a sad day indeed when the citizens of Kakariko resort to slandering the founders of this village," she uttered in a solemn but chastising manner. "How curious that you so readily trust one Sheikah and denounce another. You owe the Sheikah your lives, for if it were not for this village you would be destitute. You choose, however, to demonstrate your gratitude through unfounded superstitions and contemptible hearsay?" Although her steady voice never wavered, the blaze in her eyes began to grow, hinting to the rage that boiled within. "I can personally attest to the irreproachable character of my _protégée_. The Hero of Time, likewise, has committed no offense to warrant such venomous rumors. Your resources would be better spent offering your unreserved loyalty to the savior of your kingdom rather than by tarnishing his name."

Though the last sentence was delivered with the same characteristic composure, the volatility underlying Impa's words was more perceptible, striking dread into the hearts of the peasants. They had yet to witness the formidable Sheikah become enraged, and they prayed to every deity that the day would never dawn.

As she beheld petrifaction upon the face of every offender, Impa decided that her duty that evening had been fulfilled. After disinterestedly handing a few rupees to the bartender as payment for the mead, she swiftly exited the Milk Bar.

After the terror gradually melted away, the irredeemable gossips disregarded Impa's impassioned speech, turning to alcohol to augment their outrage. Although they continued to invent preposterous tales, the Sheikah's chastisement had served to end their discussion of banishment, forcing them to be content with mere slander. Malon, who was initially absorbed in pondering Impa's words, abandoned hope and resorted to believing the tales that surrounded her, the sorrow in her bosom swelling as the story continued to evolve.


	4. Through a Dusty Windowpane

Chapter 4 – Through a Dusty Windowpane

A brilliant moon had risen in the star-speckled sky above the small village. The distant discourse of owls and the chill of the night breeze were equally imperceptible to the miffed Sheikah as she rapidly strode towards her dwelling. Although Impa clung tenaciously to her convictions, a barrage of doubts assaulted her battle-worn heart. While she was certain that the bulk of the rumor was complete falsehood – for Link was not attracted to men, nor was Sheik a dark necromancer – the shred of uncertainty was very vulnerable to suspicion. It was not entirely improbable that the Cucco Lady did stumble upon Link and Zelda sharing a kiss. However, Impa had no knowledge of their relationship ever exceeding the level of acquaintances. While the princess was willing to accompany Link on every step of his quest, Impa had impressed upon her the necessity of detachment, prompting the faux-Sheikah to disappear from the hero's side at a moment's notice. The present day was the only exception of which Impa was aware, for she had needed to prevent Link from being sidetracked by frivolous pursuits, and Zelda was the most suitable candidate for the task. There was a slight possibility that something had occurred during their gear-procuring escapades to warrant such an action, but the Sheikah warrior could not convince herself that Zelda would ever be so imprudent. Princess Zelda, her prized pupil and beloved ward, the bearer of unparalleled wisdom, understood that entering into such a relationship would indubitably threaten the concealment of her true identity. In addition, a kiss between them would imply that Link had beheld her face unveiled, which would most certainly prompt the hero to recognize the princess. Since Impa had not heard any earth-shaking shouts of joy or astonishment, she could only conclude that such a revelation had not occurred. Consoled by this deduction, she traversed the remaining portion of the village with more composure.

Arriving at the door of her modest abode, Impa was on the verge of turning the knob when voices from within the house caught her attention. Pausing, she removed her hand from the handle and focused her exceptional hearing to comprehend the barely audible words.

"Hold still, Link!"

"Ngh!"

"It won't be so uncomfortable if you just stop fidgeting!"

"Gods, stop it, Sheik! It's too tender!"

"Oh, quit complaining. You're overreacting…Hmm, it is quite inflamed. Perhaps it needs more salve."

"Yeah, that could help…But be gentle!"

"…There. How does that feel?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Are you ready to try this again?"

It was at that moment that Impa deemed it imperative to peer through the window. The conversation certainly appeared to be suggesting vulgar behavior, but the Sheikah wanted to prove or disprove the notion before bursting in upon them, regardless of what might meet her eyes. Normally such a thought would never cross her mind, for she put much faith in the purity of Zelda's heart, but the words of the tavern gossips had weakened that confidence.

Drawing a breath, Impa moved towards the small window and gazed inside. While the windowpane had gathered considerable dust, it still allowed curious eyes a view of the room. The image that greeted her was a welcome sight indeed, steadying her heartbeat and releasing her inhalation. Inside the humbly-furnished room sat Link upon a chair with Sheik seated on a stool beside him, rewrapping the burn wounds on his arms. Perceiving that there was nothing improper about the situation, Impa remained at the window to observe them, searching for a clarification of their relationship in their conduct.

With agile fingers Zelda gently wrapped a cloth bandage around Link's most severe burn. Located on the upper half of his right arm, the blistered wound was fortunately placed, providing no interference with the hero's swordplay. His shield-raising may be compromised while it healed, but the Hylian's dexterous dodging abilities more than compensated. The princess intensely concentrated on the dressing of the wound, for Link's rolled-up sleeve offered an excellent and distracting view of his muscular arm. After she had thoroughly completed the bandaging of his injury, she released his nicely-toned limb, indulging in a final glance before lifting her eyes to meet his. "Now that wasn't worth all the screaming, was it?" she asked, a smirk evident in her tone.

With a sheepish smile, Link began examining his expertly-bandaged arm. "I guess not," he admitted, lifting his eyes to the Sheikah.

Zelda, although her face remained unaltered, internally suppressed a sigh at the sight of his adorable grin. Observing him with ever-composed eyes, she longed for the day when she could discard her Sheikah guise and lay her heart bare before the adventurer. The restraints of her Sheikah personality made it difficult to simply relax in her lover's company. She feared if she became too comfortable, the mask would crumble and expose her true identity. Thus she often reverted to calling him "hero," for she believed that the word wedged a safe and professional distance between them, even when her heart did not comply. "If you choose to be so reckless, hero, you should become accustomed to getting wounded," she commented, closing the bottle of salve.

While a jest at Sheik's formal vocabulary was on Link's tongue, he abandoned it for another interesting remark. His eyes lifted from his bandaged arm to the enigmatic warrior as he observed, "If I was wrapped in any more bandages, people would mistake me for you!" A wide grin stretched across his handsome features as he released a chuckle. Although it was impossible to discern, he imagined he detected a smile beneath Sheik's veil.

As she rolled up the remaining bandages, Zelda responded, "If you learn to use more caution, you won't have to worry about that." Her tone of voice was less stoical than usual, for she felt herself gradually relaxing in the sole company of Link.

A momentary silence fell upon the pair as Link curiously observed his companion wipe the salve from her hands. Biting his lower lip in contemplation, he resolved to voice the question on his mind. "Why do you dress like that?" When he did not receive a cautionary glare from Sheik, he felt it safe to continue. "And don't say that it's how all Sheikah dress, because Impa doesn't hide nearly as much skin as you do…" Upon meeting her appalled gaze, Link quickly stuttered, "That came out wrong. What I mean is that you cover everything but your eyes, ears, and some hair." Although Sheik didn't appear irritated, she continued to clean her hands with an air of indifference. "See, even now you still cover part of your hands. Why is that?"

Although portions of Zelda's palms and fingers were bare to allow her to apply the salve, the backs of her hands remained concealed. While in the past such questions would have caused her to recoil, she now maintained her serenity to assure Link of her regard. This newly-admitted affection, however, did not prevent her from jerking her right hand away when the hero grasped it. Observing the confusion in his eyes, she hastily explained, "I have a horrible scar." Fidgeting with her fingerless glove, she ensured that the Triforce on her hand was entirely concealed.

"Oh," Link voiced apologetically. The Hylian's inquisitive mind, however, was far from satiated. "But why do you wear all that?" he asked with a tilted head, gesturing to her attire. Receiving no response from Sheik save an avoidance of eye contact, he cautiously proceeded, attempting to phrase his next remark in the most inoffensive manner. "People wouldn't mistake you for a man if you…didn't dress like that." Shocked at how rude it still sounded, he lowered his eyes in shame, awaiting an indignant response from the Sheikah. When no reply came, he lifted his gaze again and gently tried another question. "Is that what you want?"

After a short length of silence, Zelda finally responded. "It's safer if they didn't know my true gender," she muttered placidly. Although she was growing increasingly uncomfortable with Link's questions, she retained her composure, hoping to change the topic very soon.

Although previously in a good humor, Link grew dissatisfied with his lack of understanding. This shadowy enigma was now his lover, which he believed earned him some access to her mysteries. It was obvious that she did not trust him, a fact which slightly irritated the Hylian. "But why?" he asked, his tone growing in frustration. "What difference does it make? Whose safety does it affect? Yours? Hyrule's? Princess Zelda's?"

Zelda's pleasantness began to dissipate at Link's continuous badgering. Heaving a sigh, she replied, "I have explained this to you many times."

"No you haven't!" Link argued, frustration fully evident on his features. "Whenever I ask, you just throw a Deku nut in my face!" Observing Sheik closely, he detected an inconspicuous movement of her hand towards her pouch of Deku nuts. Perceiving the unease behind the Sheikah's eyes, Link expelled his vexation in a sigh as his features formed a softer, pleading expression. "Please don't do that now…" He gently laid his hand upon hers to still the movement.

Eyes shifting from their hands, Zelda was met with an irrefutably adorable Hylian face. With shimmering eyes that yearned for understanding but bore great compassion, Link had effectively captured the heart of the masked princess. All plans of vanishing to evade the intrusive questions were halted by the love that radiated from Link's simple but matchless smile. It was this smile that would be her bane, for it melted away the stern Sheikah, leaving nothing but the passionate princess. Her disguise was growing increasingly burdensome, for she longed to cease the deception that was forced upon her. "I'm sorry, Link," she apologized earnestly, her eyes attempting to communicate that longing. "When the time is right, everything will be made clear. I promise."

Observing the sincerity in Sheik's eyes, Link grappled with his insatiable curiosity and his respect for the Sheikah's boundaries. While she appeared to be truly and regretfully hindered from explaining her actions, he still longed to understand the reasons for her secrecy. "I suppose I can wait," he reluctantly acquiesced with a good-natured smile. His curiosity, however, still thrived within him, certain that the promised time of revelation was far off. Because he held her hand now, preventing her from retrieving a Deku nut, he felt it safe to make one final attempt. Perhaps he possessed the skills to coax the information from her. "But what if I tell you a secret? Then will you be willing to share with me your reasons?" he asked, gazing at her hopefully.

Releasing an inward sigh, Zelda simultaneously admired and despised the hero's perseverance. Regardless of how charming his grinning features proved, she knew that she could not agree to such a deal for fear of compromising her identity. Unable to hold his coaxing gaze, she shifted her eyes to a particularly interesting crack in the wall behind him and remained silent.

Deliberately interpreting her stubborn silence as agreement, Link began to deliver his half of the bargain. "Okay, let's see…" he murmured. Wading through scores of memories, he hoped to find one secret that was interesting enough to prove his trust in Sheik, which in turn would inevitably inspire her trust. Recalling an intriguing facet of his childhood, the hero prepared himself to divulge an almost embarrassing fact. "Seven years ago I had a huge crush on Princess Zelda," he informed her, treating the information with humor to dispel awkwardness.

As Link punctuated his confession with a chuckle, Sheik's gaze immediately returned to the Hylian before her, surprise palpably etched on her exposed features. Forgoing a response until he clarified his statement, she essayed in vain to mask her shock.

"It was pretty bad," Link admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. As forgotten memories resurfaced in the forefront of his mind, color crept onto his cheeks as he vividly recalled his juvenile infatuation. "I thought about her all the time. I think the only reason I retrieved those stones was to impress her. Pretty foolish, right?" His gaze, which had wandered to the distance, returned to Sheik as his sheepish smile enlarged. "I think I was finally cured when I met you." He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

As Link studied her stunned visage, Zelda wrestled with the emotions that emerged, grappling for an appropriate response. If she displayed the glee that the hero's confession incited, Link would undoubtedly become very perplexed. Yet she could not accurately feign jealousy, for her adolescent self was no person of whom to be envious. Incapable of granting the inquisitive Hylian a proper reply, she turned her face away to hide her rapidly reddening features.

"What's wrong?" Link immediately inquired upon observing her reticence. Tilting his head forward in an attempt to see her hidden face, his concern was met with further withdrawal as she refused to allow him a glimpse. His disappointed scowl soon transformed into a sly grin as an idea dawned upon him. "Is Sheik – the last survivor of the Sheikah race, the mysterious warrior who can turn on the edge of a knife, the shadow guide who can order the Hero of Time into an active volcano without flinching – is she jealous?" he inquired in mock astonishment, emphasizing his words with dramatic gestures.

Instantly responding to the hero's baiting, Zelda turned back towards him with a vexed glare. "Of course not," she insisted, her tone not entirely devoid of indignation. "Princess Zelda is…" As her words trailed her off, she hastily sought an appropriate adjective, unaccustomed to praising herself. Quick to improvise, less than a second of hesitance elapsed before she indifferently finished her sentence with "an admirable monarch."

The hero's lips curved into an impish grin, unconvinced by Sheik's disinterested air. "You're jealous," he maintained with a smug chuckle. His mischievous smirk was soon replaced by a genuinely warm smile, for he found his lover's supposed jealousy quite endearing. With another gentle squeeze of her hand, he reassured her, "Don't worry, you'll always be my favorite shadow." The perceptible affection in his voice, disapprovingly noted by Impa outside, began to melt Sheik's coolness. "Well, I upheld my part of the bargain. Now will you answer my questions?" he asked, eyes glistening with childlike anticipation.

"I agreed to no such terms, hero," Zelda stated definitively. Although irritated by the hero's impertinence, her sternness faltered, for she could not repress the giddiness that his confession had inspired. With the knowledge that her adolescent affection had been requited, her mood irrepressibly brightened. Regarding Link with a grin that illuminated her features, she commented, "You certainly ask too many questions. One of these days your curiosity will bring trouble upon you." Joviality glistened in her eyes and resonated in her voice.

"Oh, it already has," Link informed her with a silly sort of pride. His youthful face lit up with vivacity as he recalled humorous instances, quickly forgetting his proposed bargain. "I used to get beat up _so_ often in the Forest because Mido couldn't stand my curiosity!" Receiving a rare chuckle from Sheik, he continued with further gaiety. "I don't know why he'd get so ticked! All I would ask him about was Saria: why she spent hours writing in her diary, why his face always turned red when she talked to him, why he would stalk her, why they were in the forest one evening kissing…" Pausing in his reminiscing, the Hero of Time received an illuminating epiphany. "Oh. That's why…"

Zelda allowed another chuckle to escape as she delighted in their simple but amusing exchange. Her hand was content to remain in his grasp, a fact that did not go unnoticed by a certain observer outside the window. "Now that you are older and…slightly more mature, I should hope you understand it better."

"Yes, but not just because I'm older," Link clarified, eyeing the Sheikah in an odd, almost suggestive manner. Leaning towards her, he brought his lips dangerously close to her ear and exhaled. "I've had a little help understanding it."

Zelda's head whipped instinctively towards the sound, only to discover that Link had already moved back to a suitable distance, regarding her with mock innocence. She responded to his friskiness with a grin, but thought it best not to encourage him further, for she had not yet completed the task at hand. As she had discovered earlier in the day, the Hylian hero could be a very irresistible distraction. Removing her hand from his, she took the bottle of salve and scanned his body for more burn wounds. "Pull the hair back from your forehead, I need to apply salve to that burn," she instructed, opening the bottle.

Link obediently brushed back his bangs and held them in place, revealing a burn on the right half of his forehead. Though the most unsightly, this wound proved to be the least painful, for it was not upon a frequently-used appendage. As Sheik gingerly rubbed soothing balm onto the charred skin, the hero closely observed her absorbed expression, thrilled by the proximity of their faces. "It's a shame you have to hide under all those layers," he remarked. Although he gazed affectionately into her crimson orbs, memorizing the position of every graceful eyelash, the Sheikah's eyes remained fixated on the wound she was attending. Desiring to break her firm absorption, he asked, "Sheik?"

Zelda, forcing a rigid concentration to prevent their closeness from enticing her, did not remove her eyes from the burn as she continued to apply salve. "Hm?" she murmured in disinterest.

"You're beautiful." Link's heartfelt words were immediately followed by a swift and unexpected action as he tugged down Sheik's veil and captured her lips with his. Although initially staggered, his lover did not delay long in fervently returning the kiss, removing her hand from his forehead to entangle her fingers in his hair. Smiling triumphantly against her lips, Link reveled in his ability to draw her from her solemn character, liberating her caged heart for a few blissful moments.

While Zelda was relishing the intimacy with Link, she silently cursed his playful audacity. Whenever he pulled down her veil – an action that had recently become habitual – she felt very exposed, fearful of being recognized by the hero or a lurking spy. However, since that deed was usually followed by a tender kiss, she was rendered too blithe for deliberation. The intoxicating spell of the hero's love vanquished all rationality, suppressing all thought of consequences. Such was currently the case as she responded to his ardor with equally unhindered passion.

It was upon that moment, with undeniable evidence that substantiated all her fears, that Impa finally decided to interrupt. There were a few occasions during the conversation that had nearly propelled her to intrude, but when she tarried a few seconds longer the threat had been eradicated. She had been pleased with her pupil's response to Link's questions but became concerned when the princess did not withdraw her hand from the hero's grasp. That was the first warning sign, yet Impa did not feel impelled to act, even as Link's advances grew increasingly obvious. It was with composed rationality that the Sheikah waited a few seconds after the kiss began to enact judgment, regardless of how his removal of her veil vexed her. She expected that her obedient pupil would immediately recoil and somberly reject him. Only after she had perceived the young woman's undeniable love for Link did she conclude that the rumors had been correct. Struggling to quell the anger within her, frustrated and alarmed that Zelda would blatantly disregard her teacher's instructions and endanger her own identity, risking an entire kingdom for a passing fancy, Impa resolutely entered her house.

Upon hearing the creak of the door, Link and Zelda instantly separated as if electrocuted, rising to their feet. Before them stood a scowling Impa, with arms crossed and a quiet composure that belied her internal irritation. "Would you care to explain why you were just kissing my apprentice, Hero of Time?" she asked sternly, raising an eyebrow.

All of the blood left Zelda's cheeks, leaving her visage in a death-like pallor. Once her instincts had prompted her to replace the veil, every muscle froze in utter stiffness under the piercing eye of her mentor. The overwhelming amount of appellation and guilt that bombarded her rendered her completely speechless and inert. Even her overactive mind ceased to function properly, producing no other thoughts than the notion that she was in serious trouble.

Link, although sensing the danger, was not as aware of its full implications as Zelda. He was conscious of Impa's disapproval, yet he did not regard it a serious threat to their relationship. Thus, with red-faced sheepishness he stuttered a response. "Wh-what?" he asked, forcing an awkward chuckle. "Kissing her? You thought I was _kissin_ g her? Why would I ever do that? No…I…I was just…uh…shutting her up! Yeah, she was talking way too much and it was annoying." Searching Impa's steely eyes for any sign of pacification, he was only rewarded with an unconvinced glare and an impatiently tapping foot. His mind raced as he grappled for more excuses. "She was giving me lip therapy! My lips got burnt in the fight with Volvagia and she couldn't put any salve on them because that stuff tastes like a rotting corpse! So…yeah, she tried soothing them with her saliva. They actually feel better now. Thanks, Sheik." Turning to Sheik with an awkward grin, he was met with a horrified glare.

Impa's countenance did not falter in its cold quietude as she gazed upon the transgressors. "I will remain here until I receive a satisfactory response, Link," she stated sternly.

Link, nervously wringing his hands together and shifting his weight from foot to foot, looked the picture of guilt. He persisted, however, in inventing implausible excuses, regardless of how unbelievable the ruse was. "I just had one of my reckless urges again! You know, the ones you and Sheik always scold me for. There's nothing I can do to resist them when they strike! And Sheik can be so uptight sometimes, I just wanted to see how she would react!" Upon seeing Impa shake her head incredulously, he hastily scrambled for a better excuse. "Driest lips contest?" he tried feebly.

"The truth, Link," Impa insisted firmly, irked by his foolish attempts at deceiving her. Among her many aptitudes, she possessed a keen sense that easily perceived dishonesty. That sense, however, was not required to determine Link's obvious lies. When the Hylian refused to speak, avoiding her penetrating gaze, she suppressed her exasperation and addressed both of them. "If you are not willing to enlighten me on your recent actions, perhaps you would be more inclined to explain the kiss that the Cucco Lady witnessed." This time she focused her austere glare on Zelda, wordlessly compelling her student to speak. The petrified princess, however, quickly shifted her gaze to the ground, her shock increasing as her plight grew more desperate.

Link, who had believed himself very secretive, was considerably surprised by the Cucco Lady's encounter. Abandoning all pretense for the sake of knowledge, he began to proverbially dig his own grave. "Wait, which kiss was that? The one in the graveyard? The one on the watchtower? The one in the alley? The one on the Bazaar roof? The one in the hole behind Granny's Potion Shop? The dozens in the House of Skulltula…?"The Hylian, who was counting on his fingers, would have proceeded further if not silenced by Sheik.

The horror and humiliation that cascaded onto Zelda proved successful in curing her muteness. "Link!" she snapped, dilated eyes glaring vehemently at the hero. As her pale face became enlivened with a bright crimson, she fidgeted with her veil in an attempt to mask it. She yearned to disappear, but while she contemplated using a Deku nut for a quick escape, she knew that the master of that trick would not be fooled.

Although alarmed by the number of kisses that had apparently occurred between her ward and the hero, Impa retained her stony composure while the disapproval on her face increased. "The one behind this house," she clarified. "The entire village is in an uproar about it. They all perceive you, Sheik, to be male, and do not look favorably upon that sort of relationship."

With the news that poured salt onto her wounds of shame, Zelda raised her veil further up her face and hung her head. Link's cheeks burned more intensely than Volvagia's fire as he realized what the villagers considered him. "Oh goddesses, they think I'm attracted to men?"

"I am afraid so," Impa responded with a grim nod. "The women have invented some highly inappropriate nonsense and the men speak of banishing you two. Of course I will not permit that. 'Tis the folly of idle minds." Turning back to Zelda, she summoned her apprentice's gaze with a chastising glare. " _Your_ folly, however, will have much weightier consequences than simply provoking gossip."

Appalled by the villagers' estimation of him, Link's ears did not detect Impa's reproach. After cursing himself for telling Malon that Sheik was a man, his eyes rose to Impa's eagerly. "Well didn't you tell them that Sheik is a woman?" he questioned impatiently.

Impa's lips formed a dour scowl as she regarded the meddling hero. "That is not a viable option," she responded firmly. "As little as possible must be known about Sheik to protect the princess' whereabouts. That is why she must conceal her face and her gender."

As a thousand questions formed in Link's mind, Zelda gazed into her mentor's disappointed eyes with penitence. While an apology was on her lips, she paused and shifted her gaze to the hero. Although she felt immense guilt for disobeying Impa, she couldn't force herself to regret her actions. The love she felt for Link was too tenacious to be repressed by restrictions. However, bereft of words to defend her passion and remain in character, she was resigned again to silence.

With a mind full of rebukes for the princess, Impa was desirous to depart from Link's company. "Sheik, please accompany me upstairs," she commanded as she turned towards the staircase.

As Sheik began to obediently follow her teacher, Link cried out, "Wait!" Once the two Sheikah women had halted their exit, he used a deep inhalation to muster courage before proceeding. "This doesn't make any sense! Why are you angry at Sheik? She did nothing wrong!"

With the utmost composure, Impa prepared herself to deliver a satisfactory but ambiguous response. Although the lad could be foolish, he also possessed the great valor that earned her respect, obligating her to offer him some explanation for her actions. "She has behaved in a manner inappropriate for a Sheikah, especially one sworn to protect the safety of Princess Zelda at all costs." Glancing back at Zelda, she conveyed an admonishing reminder that perforated the remorseful princess' heart. "Her duties must take precedence over all."

Recalling Sheik's explanation of the Sheikah's servitude status, Link's disgruntlement augmented. "I don't care if she's meant to be a servant. I'm just a boy from the forest! Social class is no reason to separate two people who are in love!" As Impa's stoic visage betrayed a spark of surprise, the emboldened hero continued with passion. "That's right, I love Sheik!" Link's azure eyes shimmered with resolve and sincerity, his cheeks burning with zeal.

Amidst all the turmoil, a smile found its way to Zelda's lips at the bold declaration. Impa, however, appeared far less pleased. Certainly more damage had been done than she had first anticipated. With the hero's heart firmly attached to the girl, her inevitable task would prove far more difficult and unpleasant. As the guardian of the masked princess, her obligations to protect both Zelda and Link compelled her to eradicate the threat to their safety. Heaving a substantial sigh, she suppressed her compassion and donned the necessary severity. "Regardless of your emotions, lad, you must fulfill your duty to Hyrule. Sheik must do likewise." Crossing her arms resolutely, she wore an adamant scowl on her battle-worn features.

"But why can't we fulfill our duties together?" Link demanded. He looked to Sheik for support, hoping she could lend an eloquent word, but the female warrior was currently absorbed in studying her feet. "We make the perfect team!"

"You will become too distracted by these newfound emotions to fight effectively," Impa responded firmly. "You will also be vulnerable to those who would exploit your fondness for my apprentice." In a momentary reverie, the aged warrior, who possessed great capacities for both fierceness and affection, imagined what horrors Ganondorf's minions would enact against Sheik to lure the hero. The masked princess, formerly regarded as an insignificant Sheikah, would as Link's lover become the center of Ganondorf's focus, provoking him to torture her if only to break Link's spirit. After that, the discovery of her true identity would be inevitable. Impa would never allow that!

"But-"

Shaken from her enraging musings, Impa's blood boiled at the notion of harm befalling her princess. "That is enough, Link!" she snapped harshly, crimson eyes enflamed with fury. "I have made my decision and you must abide by it without question!"

Link, upon meeting the Sheikah's fuming gaze, quickly averted his eyes and held his tongue. Although their eye contact had been brief, the wrath behind the warrior's blood-red orbs was enough to horrify the hero. Never before had he witnessed such ire in the eyes of an ally. He doubted that Ganondorf himself, with his formidable demonic power, could ever match the daunting glare of Impa. He now realized where Sheik had learned her less-unnerving version of it.

Dispelling all morbid thoughts, Impa's rage dissipated, leaving only stern disapproval. Having effectively silenced the lovesick hero, she turned back to Zelda with no interference. "Now come with me, Sheik."

Discerning by her mentor's tone that she was in no mood to be tried, Zelda instantly obeyed, casting one forlorn look at Link before ascending the staircase. The Hero of Time was left alone with his thoughts, burdened with confusion, anxiety, and despondency.


	5. The Return of Winter

Chapter 5 – The Return of Winter

A suffocating silence rested upon Impa and her apprentice as they entered the upper chamber of her house. Upon arriving in the sparsely-furnished room, the older Sheikah immediately drew the curtains and locked the door, leaving a remorseful Zelda to her thoughts for a few more moments. At length, after Impa was confident that the room was fortified against the servants of Ganondorf, she decided to break the silence, cautiously keeping her volume low. "No amount of words could adequately express my disappointment in you," Impa chided, her eyes bearing a softer displeasure. "I thought I had trained you better."

Zelda, ever the humble and dutiful student, fixed her eyes on the ground shamefully. "I recognize my disobedience, Impa, and I am sorry." Her heart grew sorrowful under her mentor's censure, grieving to hurt the mother figure in her life. "This was never meant to happen…" Raising her head slightly, her eyes wandered around the room, unwilling to meet Impa's saddened gaze.

Impa, touched by compassion for the repentant princess, adopted a milder tone. "I have always been aware of your feelings toward the Hero of Time. You revealed them to me many years ago when you were but a child. Yet you have been strong, concealing them as you conceal your identity." Pausing, Impa suppressed the regret that was always stirred by memories of the innocent young girl Zelda had once been. "Can you explain how, after my countless warnings, you could have allowed this to transpire?" she asked, gazing at the girl earnestly.

Releasing a sigh, Zelda searched her mind for an instance she could deem the spark of Link's fondness. Proving unsuccessful, she raised her eyes to her mentor and spoke. "I cannot explain it fully, for I don't even understand it," she began softly. Identifying a glint of motherly affection in Impa's eyes, Zelda was encouraged to drop her Sheikah walls and open her heart. "It all happened so suddenly. I tried to keep my distance, I tried to keep my feelings hidden! Many times I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from saying what I yearned to proclaim! I only appeared when Link needed me most and departed soon afterwards, despite how much it confused and saddened him." Pausing in her passionate address, she remembered with regret the many times Link had called after her, grappling to understand why she would always disappear. "But when he declared his love for me with such persistence and fervor, my heart could not bear to conceal its passion any longer! I tried to fight it – earnestly I did! But eventually, in a moment of weakness, I succumbed. My resolve hasn't been the same since…" Awaiting Impa's judgment with apprehension, her eyes fell to ground.

Impa, patiently allowing Zelda to complete her explanation, found herself once again torn between duty and affection. Having observed in the princess' eyes a mixture of regret and ardor, she contemplated the similarity between their plights. While Zelda struggled with her love for Link and her obligations as an exiled princess, Impa grappled with her duty to Hyrule and her devotion to Zelda. It was with a heavy heart that she acknowledged which opposing force was the victor. "I do not doubt that the love between you two is genuine. If the present circumstances were not as they are, I would approve this match with my sincerest blessing." When Zelda raised her eyes to her mentor in hopefulness, Impa looked away to prevent her heart from breaking. "However, the danger is far too great to allow me to permit this relationship."

Zelda's countenance immediately fell at the definitive words of her teacher. The glimmer of hope vanished from her eyes as she acknowledged the undeniable logic of Impa's decision. Feeling utterly ridiculous, she contemplated the day's events with deep regret, unable to comprehend her actions. Perhaps it was her disguise – her new and seemingly separate identity – that had allowed her to gallivant around the village with her hero, foreseeing no consequences. Now, as she stood before Impa as a remorseful child, she fully understood and mourned the consequences of her reckless behavior. It was with somber acquiescence that she muttered "I understand," refusing to meet the Sheikah's gaze.

With a sympathetic nod, Impa gazed at the melancholy princess in silence. As she pondered her next course of action, the seasoned warrior recognized that there was no painless way to negate the damage of the hero and the princess's affection. "It appears he has grown quite fond of you," she commented, prompting Zelda to meet her softened eyes. Impa's visage suddenly grew dark, however, burdened by the harsh, unavoidable facts. "I am afraid that in order to sever this bond, you must break his heart. You must retract every word you have told him regarding your feelings."

Impa, whom Zelda had always regarded with the utmost love and respect, appeared at that moment to be the most merciless god, demanding the cruelest sacrifice. A spark suddenly ignited within the obedient princess' breast, prompting her to discard the chains of duty and fight for the love that she held so dear. Regardless of how foolish she considered her behavior, she could not agree to such callous terms. She had waited seven eternal winters for her hero to awaken, harboring for him a deep, unquenchable adoration. Finally her heart, upon reuniting with Link, received some alleviation of its torment, although circumstances were now infinitely different. In his eyes she was but a stranger initially, gradually ascending to an acquaintance. Eventually a friendship was formed, rendering her identity and emotions more challenging to conceal. She endured, however, through the wise discipline of her mentor. Finally when half of her secret had been revealed, unlocking a sublime paradise, her heart received further solace and delight. Link would have never guessed her complete ecstasy, however, for she did not feel free to disclose it. He was unaware of how her heart burned with the fury of a thousand suns under the flames of his gaze. Through their journey Link had become more than just the savior of her people; he was the very force that sustained her heartbeat. She sincerely believed that without him she would be left in ruin and despair. Thus, with a bold fervor that overpowered her wisdom, she regarded Impa with a strange look of defiance. "He has not discovered my identity!" she asserted in a loud whisper, eyes beaming with ardor. "Yes, he has seen my face, but he has not recognized me! I will keep my identity concealed until the time you deem proper, but I cannot deny him my love!"

Impa, whose iron nerves were hardly startled by a Stalfos ambush, displayed visible signs of shock at Zelda's uncharacteristic insubordination. The princess had always been the model of deference, especially after donning the guise and ways of the Sheikah. Impa had not seen such fire in the girl's eyes since the princess, at age ten, had warned her about Ganondorf's intentions. Her compassion dissipated at Zelda's rebellion, replaced by a severe resoluteness. "Nevertheless, child, that is what you _must_ do to protect yourself. If you grow too close to him, you will reveal too much!"

Zelda, upon being called 'child,' argued with the full ardency of her adolescent self. "I will be prudent! He will not recognize me!" she insisted, adopting a defensive posture.

Displaying great displeasure with the tone of the conversation, Impa folded her arms across her chest adamantly. "Even if, by the grace of the goddesses, you manage to continue to deceive him, you will attract the attention of Ganondorf," she stated gravely, recalling her previous musings. Her vehemence, rising to rare heights of fury, smoldered within her eyes and augmented the intensity of her harsh whisper. "Do not think he is blind to the affairs of Hyrule! He has kept a vigilant eye on the Hero of Time, and only his arrogance has prevented him from striking. That will assuredly change, however, as Link persists in awakening the Sages. He will grow more threatened by the hero and will readily use any means possible to crush him, including destroying his lover. That can never occur; Ganondorf's eye must not be drawn to you!"

Roused by the adolescent emotions that had been suppressed for seven years, the seventeen year-old princess was blind to the rationality of Impa's reasoning. "Our love will remain in the shadows then!" she vowed with an emphatic arm gesture, caring little about the intensity of her voice. "We shall conceal it!"

As the volume of Zelda's voice reached a very audible level, Impa grew apprehensive about eavesdroppers. "Keep your voice down!" she commanded in a hoarse whisper, glancing around the dark chamber with suspicion. Leaning closer to augment her hushed tone, she stated, "Secrecy is impossible. Kakariko has already discovered your affair."

Embittered by Impa's word usage in describing her relationship with Link, Zelda's brow became further furrowed. "We will be more wary next time!" she maintained. When Impa shook her head in response, she experienced great perturbation at her mentor's distrust. "You may have taught me all that I know, but I do bear the Triforce of Wisdom," Zelda reminded, lowering her voice to a cautious whisper.

Impa regarded her ward's uncharacteristic arrogance with a furrowed brow and a censuring scowl. "Your wisdom has been compromised by your emotions," the vexed Sheikah stated bluntly. As Zelda was on the verge of denying this accusation, Impa released an aggravated groan. "Do not be so foolish, child!" she exclaimed, pointing a reprimanding finger at the princess. "You would willingly risk everything to preserve this relationship, but have you not considered that it may fail? Has it not occurred to you that he may not truly love _you_? He loves Sheik, and you are not Sheik." Immediately after the words had left her mouth, Impa witnessed a hurt expression appear on Zelda's masked visage, rousing a sliver of remorse at her severity.

Upon hearing these unforeseen words, Zelda froze in contemplation of her teacher's suggestion. Impa's statement stung like a dagger as it strove to sever her heart from the blissful, delusional paradise of Link's love. Although it should have been very evident, the veiled princess, in her lovesick folly, had hardly considered the reality of their situation. When the thought had entered her mind, reminding her that Link was in love with a Sheikah warrior, her faculties were promptly conquered by the dizzy sensation that accompanied his kiss. Gazing down at her attire, she paused to ponder her disguise in silence. Impa was nearly convinced that she had finally swayed the princess when Zelda suddenly met her gaze with a flaming determination. "I am as much Sheik as I am Zelda!" she declared in a heated whisper. "Through Sheik I am free to release my adventurous side, the nature that is stifled by the princess' propriety. Yes, I must also conceal part of myself, but I know that Link has seen through my guarded exterior and into my heart!"

Impa's frigid eyes betrayed a glint of surprise at the princess' avid protestation. Never before had her student overtly embraced the persona that had been forced upon her. Gazing at the resolute girl, she noted how much Zelda appeared both a monarch and a Sheikah in the steadfastness of her countenance. Through their heated dispute – a situation that had never before transpired – she could discern the magnitude of Zelda's love for Link. Nevertheless, despite the fervor with which the princess fought, Impa was obliged to remain adamant in her convictions. "Even if that be true, you can no longer remain in his company," she decreed sternly. "You were raised to be his shadow – his guide when the circumstances required it – but _not_ his lover."

Although denied with the utmost solemnity, Princess Zelda's tenacity did not waver. A flaming passion engulfed her features as she took a step towards her mentor. "Amidst all this suffering, would you deny me my only chance of happiness?"

Despite the ardency of Zelda's words, Impa hardened her heart to her student's heartfelt plea. Her numerous years of training and battle had enabled her to retain her wisdom amidst competing emotions, a skill that the young princess had not yet mastered. "And would _you_ risk the fate of Hyrule for a fleeting moment of pleasure?" The grave sincerity in her eyes pierced through Zelda's doggedness, eliciting a pensive and ashamed glance. "May it never be so! The princess I raised would never value her own desires above the good of her kingdom."

Although Impa's previous reasoning had fallen upon deaf ears, her current words effectively struck a chord within Zelda's heart. A torrential downpour of cold reality cascaded upon her, deflating her audacity as she lowered her head. Impa, in her poignant statement, had penetrated the dense fog of foolish infatuation, revealing to Zelda the truth of her actions. In arguing with the aged Sheikah, she had conducted herself with the utmost imprudence and selfishness. Her head had comprehended the danger of her attachment to Link, yet her heart had erected stalwart walls to repel the consequences. However, upon mentioning the bleeding kingdom, Impa had demolished the obstinate barricade and had filled her heart with concern for something greater than affection. As she experienced a painful throbbing in her chest, the princess' crestfallen visage was overshadowed by immense shame. Her tongue felt shriveled in her mouth, forbidding any speech as her liberated conscience screamed curses at her folly. No longer fortified by denial or irrational hope, Zelda's heart crumbled under the inescapable reality of the situation. In order to protect Link, herself, and Hyrule, her heart must be sacrificed upon the pitiless coals of prudence. Many minutes elapsed as she grappled with her fate, but eventually she found her voice. "I have behaved most thoughtlessly. Forgive me, Impa." Her words departed from her mouth in a feeble whisper, inaudible to all but the most perceptive hearing.

Observing her student as she sunk in submission and despondency, Impa's compassion escaped the chains of rationality, allowing her to pity the unfortunate creature. All irritation dissipated upon beholding Zelda's penitent countenance. She truly loathed to deny her anything, especially what the princess held so dear, but she comprehended the cruel necessity of it. With a growing glow of motherly affection in her eyes, she stepped closer to her _protégée_. "You have endured great trials for the sake of your kingdom. I am assured that your heart will have the strength to overcome this," she spoke in an attempt to console the girl. Although Zelda raised her head to meet Impa's gaze, she remained silent. "I pray the day will come when you may finally reclaim your throne," the Sheikah whispered earnestly.

The silence that encompassed the room would have betrayed the rats in the walls if they had been scurrying about. Nothing, save the distant hoot of an owl, was heard as the princess lamented her destiny. Not a sound descended from the lower chamber, implying that Link was either attempting to eavesdrop or deep in slumber. Normally the stillness would not have perturbed their hearts, for the Sheikah race thrived in shadows and silence; trained as a member of the elusive tribe, Zelda had adopted that characteristic. This silence, laced with heartache and tension, left both women with a mournful sense of despair. Although neither expressed it, they equally questioned the probability of ever reclaiming Hyrule. At moments when the odds were considered, the circumstances appeared too bleak. Thus they stood in the shadows, two melancholy souls alone in a world of suffering people.

Eventually, after Zelda had thoroughly fiddled with the bandages on her fingers, she lifted her head to break the silence. "I am prepared to obey your command, teacher," she muttered dejectedly, her crimson eyes reflecting the brokenness of her spirit.

Though Impa was touched by the despondency in the young woman's eyes, she felt a sense of pride in the unmitigated strength of her student. Through her sacrifice, Zelda was proving herself to be the exact princess that Hyrule so desperately needed. After gazing at her prudent _protégée_ for a few moments, expressing with her eyes what words could not, she returned to the necessary task at hand. "There is no question that you must leave Kakariko tomorrow, but you cannot accompany Link to Zora's Domain."

While a sudden recollection caused a flash of passion to erupt in Zelda's eyes, she quickly tamed it to retain her composure. When she had tarried among the Gorons, awaiting Link's emergence from the Fire Temple, she had heard rumors of an evil befalling Zora's Domain. Although initially very concerned, the thought had foolishly abandoned her mind, only returning now to perturb her. "I am needed at Zora's Domain," she informed respectfully, concern coloring her voice. "I have received word that a horrible fate has befallen the Zora."

Impa, startled but not wholly surprised by this news, comprehended the princess' plight. After mulling over the situation for a few minutes, she decided upon an appropriate course of action. "Then you must warp there immediately tomorrow and tarry only to teach Link the 'Serenade of Water.' He is still in need of your assistance, but you must have very minimal contact with him. I trust you will not allow yourself to be overcome with emotion upon your next encounter." While she knew that Zelda's wounds would be reopened during these future rendezvous, she recognized the necessity of the enchanted songs that the Sheikah harp imparted.

Zelda visibly hesitated for a moment, contending with her agonizing heart. Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes, she forcibly suppressed her anguish, encouraging reason to reign. This ability, mastered by the Sheikah, was what had attracted the Hylians to the shadow warriors long ago. Witnessing their astute self-control, the Royal Family had fervently desired to have them as allies. Once Zelda had been fully committed to Impa's training, the sagacious Sheikah had drilled this skill into her from her very first scrape and bruise. Although she was nowhere near as accomplished as Impa was, it appeared that the emotion-suppressing mechanism was finally operating when she needed it most. Or perhaps her shattered heart had become too numb with grief to continue throbbing. "I will disappear immediately after teaching him the song," she vowed indifferently.

Satisfied with her exceptional apprentice's composure, Impa nodded. While the stifling silence was threatening to again envelope the gloomy room, a thud from the other side of the door dispelled it. Reminding both women of the hero in the house, their solemn faces grew more somber. "I trust you are aware of what needs to happen now," Impa stated, restraining her dismal thoughts.

Reading the command in Impa's eyes, Zelda fully comprehended what her teacher required of her. As her heart continued to push back against her mind, a rueful sigh escaped her lips. "I am aware," she replied, keeping her tone as cold as possible. Dispelling predictions of Link's reaction, she reluctantly forced herself towards the door. As she passed by Impa, however, she was halted by a hand on her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry, Zelda," the Sheikah whispered, her voice so hushed that Zelda barely perceived it. Her eyes, though surrounded by the stony features of a seasoned warrior, glistened with an apologetic compassion. Astonishment appeared on Zelda's face, shocked to be addressed by her real name. Impa had not called her that, even in private, since the day Ganondorf had assassinated her father. Always wary of spies, the prudent Sheikah had spared no precaution in the protection of the princess' identity. Thus, the fact that Impa had uttered her name brought faint succor to her wounded heart. Returning her mentor's gaze, Zelda's eyes discarded their disguise, revealing for a moment the heartache of a girl who had lost her love. "Do not lose hope," Impa consoled her, squeezing her shoulder. "You may yet have a future with this forest boy." With a soft, comforting smile, she released the princess from her grasp, prompting her to exit.

Zelda, drawing strength from her mentor's words, forced her heavy feet towards the door, awaiting an unsuspecting Link. Hesitating for a second, her bandaged fingers hovered over the doorknob as she drew a deep breath. After her resolve had been fully armored with impenetrable iron, she turned the knob, bleak determination darkening her eyes.

Upon opening the door, Zelda was immediately met with a startled cry and a loud thud. Fully exiting the room, the masked princess stumbled upon a sight that, under any other circumstance, would have elicited a smile. Link, the legendary hero chosen by the gods, had fallen awkwardly on his rear, rubbing his bruised nose. As soon as he caught her glance, a sheepish grin stretched across his features.

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" he hastily fibbed, scrambling to his feet. Receiving nothing from Sheik but a lifeless glare, he felt the urge to elaborate. "I was just passing by! But don't worry, I didn't hear anything!" This time the Hylian was in earnest, for the two Sheikah had spoken too softly to be perceived by anyone on the outside.

While Zelda had always gazed upon her hero with some form of emotion in her eyes, the crimson orbs currently reflected nothing but emptiness. Indeed, she could barely feel within her a trace of the blazing love she had suppressed. Capturing his azure eyes with steely steadfastness, she regulated her heartbeat to maintain the utmost composure. "I must depart, hero," she stated indifferently. Although she was not planning to warp to Zora's Domain until the next day, she recognized the necessity of escaping Link's presence. Any prolonged contact with the irresistible hero would be detrimental to her tenacity. Brushing past him, she started down the wooden staircase with great speed.

The Sheikah's cold attitude immediately assaulted Link with a wave of confusion. Rendered momentarily dumbfounded, he was left standing at the top of the staircase, frozen in shock. He soon recovered, however, swiftly descending the stairs to pursue Sheik. "Wait!" he called out, stumbling clumsily over each step. Arriving at just the precise moment, the hero was successful in halting her exit, grabbing her hand before she turned the knob of the front door. "Where do you think you're going?" His eyes emanated intense befuddlement, darkening his usually merry features.

If the tiny shards of Zelda's heart were capable of breaking further, Link's heartwrenching confusion would have pulverized them. Her prolonged exposure to the pain, however, coupled with her Sheikah-like resolve, had rendered her spirit completely numb. "I can no longer accompany you to Zora's Domain," she responded flatly, attempting to escape from his grasp.

Link's determination held fast against Sheik's struggling, retaining her hand firmly in his. "But why?" he asked, sorrow coloring his voice. Witnessing a palpable difference in his Sheikah lover's behavior, and observing the coldness in her eyes, his heart began to ache with anxiety. Regardless of how keenly he gazed at her, his confusion was returned with the utmost iciness. Winter had returned in the heart of his shadow, usurping the idyllic spring that his love had once inspired. However, this time the winter appeared utterly harsh and eternal. As the tightness in his chest increased, his handsome features were contorted by acute bewilderment. "What happened? What did Impa say? I know she wants to separate us, but didn't you convince her otherwise?" he demanded with frantic energy, squeezing her hand.

Zelda's masked visage wore an icy indifference as she regarded her former lover, bereft of all tenderness. "My mentor wisely reprimanded me for my inappropriate conduct," she stated, ceasing to struggle against his grasp. With great placidity she told herself that if she were to break his heart quickly, she would soon be permitted to flee the torment of his presence. "Therefore, I must leave immediately," she asserted sternly. As the anguish on Link's features increased, she attempted again to force her hand free.

Although overwhelmed with inexplicable despondency at Sheik's callousness, Link's tenacity only augmented as he tightly maintained his grip. After studying the altered warrior for a moment, he concluded that her strange behavior was undeniably a result of Impa's interference. "But Impa can't just separate us like that!" he exclaimed, shaking her captured hand emphatically. "She can't really be that cruel!" Though he felt great vexation arise, he could not believe the virtual mother of Sheik to be so heartless.

While Link's features were overcome by despair and resentment, Zelda's hardheartedness persevered. Turning from the door to face him directly, she regarded him with an intensely glacial glare, displeased with his ire towards her mentor. "This is my own decision," she insisted, furrowing her brow. "I regret my imprudent actions, and I shall never permit them to again transpire."

As his confusion continued to swell, intermingling with the grief in his heart, he gazed penetratingly into Sheik's blood-red eyes. With great intensity did his staring persist, desperately searching her soulless demeanor for some hint of compassion. The cavernous crevice in his heart continued to expand when his efforts proved fruitless. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "There's nothing wrong with what we did! We love each other!" Bearing the dogged determination of a warrior, Link never appeared more heroic than as he fiercely defended his love against the unknown enemy that had invaded his beloved Sheikah's body.

It was an inexplicable miracle that Zelda's resolve withstood the assault from Link's fervent resistance and palpable despondency. While somewhere deep within her, her heart may have still lurked in the shadows, it was being completely suppressed by stony, unfeeling logic. As the woman stood before the hero of Hyrule, Princess Zelda had become completely eclipsed by coldhearted Sheik. "I do not love you," she pronounced heartlessly, her indifference never faltering.

The poisoned arrows of Sheik's callous rejection pierced the hero's heart, releasing an endless stream of anguish into his body. Staggered by the sharp pain, Link's grip fell lax, releasing the Sheikah's hand. As the shaft drove deeper into his perforated heart, he was paralyzed by the agony, capable of only gazing at his assailant in astonishment. Her words could not possibly be true! Their time together, the moments that he had deeply treasured, replayed in his mind, every blissful detail in stark contrast with his present torment. Time itself seemed to have ceased ticking, prolonging the hero's intense suffering to satisfy its sadistic humor. Wholly unware of his surroundings, blind to the soulless Sheikah before him, he was transported to Death Mountain to relive one of the blithest moments of his existence. The taste of her lips was on his mouth, the scent of her hair wafting about him. His pain nearly received alleviation, but the harsh mistress of reality promptly hurled him back into the present. Startled from his reverie, the Hylian felt as if he had been immersed in icy water, gasping for air as he grappled for understanding. "Wh-what?" he breathed, heartache filling his eyes with devastation. Languishing for some explanation of Sheik's sudden transformation, his glance darted about the room haphazardly until it finally settled on the floor in defeat. His next words departed his lips in a feeble mutter. "But…on Death Mountain you said –"

Zelda, blinded by her hardened resolve to accomplish her inescapable burden swiftly, observed nothing pitiable in the palpably broken man. Severed completely from her true soul, she felt like an entirely separate being as she tenaciously clung to her coldness. "I merely said that I could not yet deny any love," she stated rigidly.

Link's labored breathing grew audible as the painful thumping of his heart accelerated. His senses overwhelmed by grief, he could hear nothing but the pounding of his own blood in his ears as his peripheral vision began to blur. Whipping his head up to seize her gaze, strands of golden hair fell into his eyes, eclipsing his view of his tormenter. "I don't understand! What are you talking about?" he shouted, brushing the hair from his face. "This isn't like you, Sheik!" Grasping for her hands, the miserable Hylian nearly lost his balance as the Sheikah withdrew from his reach, denying him the solace of her touch.

A sliver of Zelda's heart must have resurfaced in the murky waters of Sheikah obedience, for her next words were not utterly devoid of feeling. "Forgive me, hero. I was merely toying with you," she spoke, a tinge of shame coloring her monotone. Regarding the intense devastation of the hero, Zelda's innermost being became plagued by remorse, recognizing how deeply she had wounded him. Her incredibly rigid exterior, however, refused to display any penitence as she continued her composed apology. "I confess I tend to be quite…sadistic at times. I recognize the cruelness of my actions and shall attempt a reconciliation by limiting my contact with you."

Every heavy breath grew increasingly difficult as Link's chest and abdomen throbbed in anguish, his heartbeat reverberating furiously through his body. The excruciating pain inflicted by Sheik's callous eye smarted a thousand times more than any enemy's blade or claws. Now, as the shadow warrior denounced her love as a ruse, salt rained down upon his raw wounds, causing the hero to squeeze his eyes shut in agony. Upon the blank canvas before his eyes appeared vivid images of their escapades that day, beginning with the kiss behind Impa's house and continuing throughout the village. The tenderness he distinctly recalled – her fingers through his hair, her hands wandering up and down his spine, her arms around his neck, her finger tracing his jawline, the gentle caresses upon his face, the blissful expression that decorated her beautiful feminine features, the sparse but sweet endearments she had whispered between kisses– every affectionate display was performed with the utmost sincerity. For everything that Sheik had done to be considered a mere ploy was simply inconceivable! As his eyes flashed open, new doggedness emanated from his visage, refusing to accept the Sheikah's implausible tale. "I don't believe you!" he responded, his voice surging with passion. "The Sheik I know would never do such a thing!"

As Link's opposition continued to increase the difficulty of her duty, Zelda's frustration began to escalate. She retained her composure, however, maintaining a stoical tone to discourage any hope in the hero. "I am sorry this had to occur," she stated, her decisive tone commanding him to cease his protests. "You shall not have to tolerate me for much longer. There are but a few songs you have left to –"

"Why are you saying this?" the Hero of Time interrupted, furrowing his brow in the most mournful befuddlement. As he again inspected the coldhearted Sheikah, he did not recognize the person before him. He was completely ignorant of what had occurred in the upper chamber, but he was certain that his highly cherished Sheik had been replaced by a malicious imposter. Her current mien in no way resembled the woman with whom he had fallen in love. While that Sheik simply wore an icy mask to conceal her softer, affectionate side from hostile eyes, the Sheik in his presence radiated nothing but stern frigidness. No matter how desperately he sought that hidden spark, essaying to elicit it with the most heartfelt and pleading expressions, it had long been extinguished. Rallying his feeble heart for another battle, he combatted her rejection with steadfastness, determined to defend the meager shard of their love that remained amidst a flood of anguish. "Why would you give up on us? What we have is real!" he declared fervently, waving his arms emphatically.

Thoroughly agitated by Link's persistence, a heartwrenching tenacity that threatened to obstruct her cruel commission, Zelda's stalwart armor of indifference suffered a startling blow from the hero's entreaties. With a large crack in her defensive shell, the conflicted princess now appeared before him in visible irritation. Bereft of an adequate shield, Link's devoted protests were no longer deflected by her iron chainmail; with intensity they assaulted her, stabbing her unprotected heart ruthlessly. A tumultuous blizzard racked her insides, exposing her senses to the frigidity of her self-imposed winter. Her distressed soul writhed in anguish, pleading for alleviation in her love's warm arms. Her cold logic, however, remained fully intact, returning her emotion's attacks with renewed vitality. As sweat began accumulating on her forehead, Zelda disconcertedly acknowledged the precariousness of her current war-torn state. While her heart and mind were evenly matched, it would not take much from the broken Hylian to tip the odds in her heart's favor. Reminding her of her obedience to Impa and duty to Hyrule, Reason grew immensely furious, intent on completing its task without further complications. With boiling ire that cursed her weak heart for compromising her wisdom, she regarded Link with flaming eyes. "What we _had_ were a few lustful kisses born from foolish infatuation!" she spat in a repulsed tone. As her voice reverberated through the house, shaking the very frame of the building, Zelda was appalled by how cruel she sounded, her heart aching with remorse from the echoes.

The devastated eyes of the inconsolable hero immediately expanded upon receiving Sheik's piercing blow, fully reflecting the despair of Link's soul. While the Sheikah's cold indifference had stung like the piercing of a thousand arrows, her cruelty proved incomprehensibly more agonizing. His body became numb from the increased pain, still attempting to deny the reality of the situation, preventing his deep anguish from summoning tears. His eyes required no moistness, however, to appear utterly heartrending. With these saddened sapphire orbs Link again confronted the woman before him, although this time his doggedness had waned considerably. "You know it was more than that…" he spoke, despondency thick in his voice. His breath grew heavier as she avoided his gaze, feeling the life drain from his body as the hopelessness became apparent. While Sheik had lowered her head, the bleeding hero could perceive the despair she no longer masked, prompting him to try one last futile plea. "Please don't leave me, Sheik. I love you more than anything," he whispered feebly, his eyes shining with the most miserable sincerity.

Staggered by the tragic tone of the battered hero, Zelda's resolve was dealt the final blow, her callous armor shattering completely. Left entirely bare before her heartbroken lover, incredible remorse flooded her heart, threatening to vanquish her reason. Her heart ached acutely at his earnest entreaty, discerning the intense devotion with which he loved her. The princess desired nothing more than to fall into his arms and apologize for her cruelty, assuring him ceaselessly of her most ardent regard. Her reason, however, still maintained its tight grasp upon her heart, reminding her that this could never occur. While sorrow continued to permeate her breast, she accepted with mournful acquiescence that her task must be completed. Silently she cursed herself for ever allowing such a connection between them to form. If she had only remained in the shadows as it was intended, she would not be required to break his heart. The goddesses certainly had a reason for entrusting the Triforce of Wisdom to her, knowing how imperative prudence was to a monarch. They surely were not troubled by the despair the star-crossed lovers now experienced, for it was created by the pair's own mistakes. Both princess and hero were destined to play vital roles in the restoration of Hyrule; their love would only serve to hinder them. Thus, comprehending the full necessity of their separation, Zelda gazed regretfully into Link's sorrowful eyes, wholly unveiling the anguish in her heart. "Farwell, Link," she breathed. Her feeble heart unable to bear another despondent reply, she cast her love one final glance before swiftly departing the house.

Sheik's final gaze, conveying more grief and regret than words could express, thoroughly shattered the remaining fragments of Link's heart. The feeble strands of hope that had been holding the shards together were completely severed by the finality of the Sheikah's farewell. No possibility of persuasion remained. Sheik, his enigmatic but ardent lover, had deserted their Eden, leaving nothing but bleakness in her wake. "Sheik!" he cried futilely. Although rendered utterly forlorn by her departure, the stubborn hero would not allow her to abandon him without a fight. His words had proved ineffective, but perhaps his actions would succeed. Sheik was the force that spurred him onward, the being who made his quest worthwhile; he esteemed her too highly to lose her. With vigor driven by his fierce desire to reclaim her, longing to capture her in an eternal embrace preventing her escape, he pursued the Sheikah, only delayed by a few seconds of shock.

Those few seconds of lag, however, were all that Zelda required to successfully flee her tormentor. As he called out her name relentlessly, giving no heed to the slumbering of the town, she hastily obtained a Deku nut from her pouch.

Acute desperation colored Link's cry as he perceived the Deku nut in her hand. "No, Sheik, don't!" he entreated despondently. Although he recognized the potency of the shadow warrior's weapon, he was unable to respond with the swiftness required to best a Sheikah. Before his brain could command his legs to lunge forward, Sheik had already cast the Deku nut upon the ground before him, producing a blinding flash of light. Blazing with impetuosity, Link's desperate resolve attempted to resist the Deku nut's effect, harshly compelling his eyes to remain open. Fierce pain burned in his eyes as he urgently tried to distinguish her form amidst the crimson blotches that plagued his vision. He was only allowed a millisecond to glimpse her flight, however, for the stinging quickly exceeded tolerable levels, forcing his eyes shut as he grunted in discomfort. Rendered momentarily blind, the broken hero collapsed to his knees in the fresh grass, the burning in his eyes eclipsed by the anguish of his heart. Bereft of his vision, his ears detected a faint rustling in the grass before silence ensued, indicating that Sheik had vanished. Sightless and utterly hopeless, he remained on his knees for a considerable length of time, refusing to open his eyes even after the smarting and blotches had disappeared. As his head fell down in unmitigated defeat, his lips continued to whisper the cry of his devastated heart. "Sheik…Why?"


	6. Reflection

Chapter 6 - Reflection

A cool night breeze wafted through the barren streets of Kakariko Village as countless stars bedecked the black, velvety sky. A milky white moon floated amidst its stellar handmaidens, surpassing their luminosity with stunning brilliance. Every resident of the pastoral village slumbered tranquilly in their houses, blissfully oblivious to all concerns of the world. Many hours had passed since the children had been put to bed, their eager requests for tales of the hero's current adventures hushed by their parents. The adults had soon followed the bairns to sleep; the parents, fatigued by their children, readily snatched a few hours of respite in the rare silence; the hardworking folk collapsed into well-deserved beds of repose; the revelers, with rowdy and mirthful voices, prolonged the night's festivities until they passed out from intoxication. A village that was brimming with life by day transformed into a serene wasteland under the cloak of night.

However, regardless of the heavens' shimmering white jewels, the night sky appeared to be nothing but an infinite abyss to the wandering hero. The peacefulness of the slumbering folk stood in stark contrast to the disquiet of Link's mind as he aimlessly drifted through the town. If a child had woken and peaked out its window, it would have mistaken the Hylian for a specter, for the pallor of his visage only intensified his mournful gaze. Bereft of his dearest friend, the miserable hero no longer felt the need for sleep, for his fatigue was incurable by any vain attempt at slumber. Thus he roamed the silent streets with no recognition of his surroundings.

Hours had elapsed since Sheik left him with nothing but the bleeding fragments of his heart. After the initial despondency had subsided, Link was momentarily revitalized with a burning determination to retrieve his lost love. Forlorn cries reverberated through the village as the forsaken hero called Sheik's name, desperately scouring the streets for his missing shadow. The Sheikah had been too clever, however, and despite his assiduous efforts, he was sadly unsuccessful in locating her. Even when Link's brain had drifted off into a melancholy fog, his body obstinately persisted in the futile search, frequently revisiting the same nooks and crannies that always proved barren.

Any villager who had been awake to hear his mournful pleas would certainly have an interesting topic to discuss in the morning. Many inquisitive hands had pulled back their curtains to let curious eyes peer at the heartbroken hero. Each Kakarikan invented their own explanation for Link's heartwrenching calls, already commencing the debates with their relations. The Hero of Time, having fallen completely numb to the world, was wholly unaware that his misfortunes provided amusement for others.

As Link climbed the hill towards the windmill for the umpteenth time, he was suddenly shaken from his daze by a rustle in the grass, sensing a presence behind him. Great hope enlivened his tattered heart, nearly prompting him to whirl around to meet his stalker. He restrained himself, however, allowing a rare moment of contemplation before acting. Who else but his dear shadow could be following him? While he could not fully understand the leap in his mood from stifling despair to pleasant serenity, he presumed it was caused by Sheik's proximity. The woman for whom he had desperately searched had reappeared; their love was not eternally lost as he had believed, for she had returned to him in the midst of his dejection! As he froze in his tracks, pondering the implications of Sheik's presence, the hope within his breast was joined by a small spark of joy. Everything was not lost; her previous denunciation had been utterly false, for she had returned!

"I can hear you, Sheik," Link announced, a smug grin tugging at his lips. Rejuvenated by the augmenting elation in his heart, the hero succumbed to his old jesting habits, feeling immense relief at his reversion to his former self. "You know, for a Sheikah, you're not the best at being discreet…" As the smile continued to spread across his face, and his smugness turned into delight, his countenance nearly reached its former brightness, the spark reappearing in his eyes. When he received no response from the silent Sheikah, he found her reticence quite endearing, believing her heart too full for words. The hero, however, was no longer able to restrain himself from pouring out the joyful contents of his heart. As he opened his mouth to begin a heartfelt confession, his first word grew dry on his tongue when he received "Sheik's" response in the form of a curious _cluck_. Hastily whirling around, the hero's gaze immediately darkened as it fell upon his stalker – a wandering cucco stood in the grass, peering up at him with inquisitive eyes.

Just as Link was on the verge of tasting bliss, every ounce of joy was cruelly extracted from him at the sight of the cucco. His hopes of reuniting with Sheik were dashed upon the crags of harsh reality as nature sadistically toyed with him. As the familiar despair immediately replaced all pleasure, it was accompanied by a great sense of indignation. Lifting his head to the cold heavens, he began to curse the goddesses for their heartless humor. "I bet you're all really enjoying yourselves up there!" he growled with disdain. "First you rip my heart out and stomp on it, then you send your cucco minion to taunt me. My suffering pleases you, doesn't it?" The silence of the sleeping village returned as the last of his echoes died, for the goddesses did not deign to respond to his accusations. As resentment continued to intermingle with his grief, the Hylian was unconcerned that he sounded like a madman when speaking to the sky. His sorrow served to enhance his carelessness, giving little thought to his actions or appearance. A prudent hero would be saving his energy for his coming travels, but Link resigned himself to haunting the streets of Kakariko until his pain was alleviated. While he knew he was obligated to fulfil his destiny for the sake of Hyrule and Princess Zelda, he no longer cared what became of him in the process.

Feeling suddenly fatigued, the disheartened hero plopped down on the grass in front of the windmill, gazing out across the silent town. As he fell into a morose meditation, Link's mind again returned to the past, for even a memory was paradise for fools who dared to love. His first encounter with Sheik, the revelation of her true gender, the first time she had saved his life – these memories and more swirled inside his flabbergasted brain. She had always been there when he had needed her most, a loyal shadow on whom he could rely. In these memories he searched for an answer to his burning questions, seeking a reason for her sudden transformation. While the enigmatic warrior had occasionally displayed frustration with him, never had he witnessed the sadism she claimed she possessed. What he did observe while a thousand images danced frantically through his mind was the formation of a bond. This bond, while beginning in friendship, grew too strong to be contained by platonic feelings, slipping into the realm beyond. Although the mysterious Sheikah guarded her heart carefully, he had obtained glimpses that confirmed the mutuality of their affection: a lingering glance, a furtive smile, a gradual lowering of her aloof mask. Then, on Death Mountain, the devoted hero had been rewarded with his first real view of her heart, for she had finally allowed herself some transparency, regarding him with a love too genuine to be deemed fake. What had he done to alter this sincere affection?

Again Link felt irritation surge within his chest, although this time his resentment was not directed towards the goddesses. As he reflected dolefully upon the events that had led to his misfortunes, noting the particular earnestness of Sheik's regard, he could not suppress aggravation at her cruelty. For incomprehensible and inadequate reasons she had rescinded her love, feigning the severest indifference. He had witnessed, however, the gleam of undeniable grief in her eyes as she bade him farewell, belying her callous masquerade. This observation both befuddled and frustrated Link, for he could not comprehend why she had enacted a deed that pained her so considerably. Surely she would not subject herself to such anguish on the mere command of her mentor! Regardless of whatever regret she experienced, Link did not believe it equal to his sorrow. How could she have cast him aside so simply without consideration of his feelings? Did she not see how intensely her decision had devastated him? While their overtly romantic relationship had not lasted long, his feelings for her could be traced back to very early in their acquaintance. Their hearts had been melded together by the fires of many obstacles – how could she believe them so easily severed?

His melancholy musings, which endlessly cycled through the same questions and observations, were again interrupted by a rustling in the grass. With a bitter grin the Hylian refused to raise his gaze, muttering to the goddesses that he would not again be tricked into false hopes by a stupid cucco. He had almost fully returned to brooding when a voice cut through the silence.

"Hello, fairy boy."

Startled by the familiar voice, Link raised his head to behold Malon standing before him with a pleasant smile. While her eyes displayed their customary sparkle, the ranch girl appeared oddly tentative, her greeting lacking its usual energy and bone-crushing embrace. The hero took only a moment to consider this before dismissing the thought, his woeful mind too full of Sheik to ponder much else. As his gaze returned to the bleak horizon, he muttered but a faint response to Malon, his preoccupation apparent in his lack of manners.

While she noted the hero's uncharacteristic pensiveness, Malon was equally distracted by concerns of her own, rendering her slightly timid in his presence. The thoughts that swam through her mind had inflicted insomnia upon her, forcing her to remain awake until her disquietude was assuaged. In this regard her plight resembled Link's; but while her romantic notions had likewise been thwarted, her discomfort was pale compared to his heartache. Nevertheless, her displeasure affected her considerably. The disappointment she had first experienced upon hearing of the hero's relationship with Sheik had ceaselessly plagued her mind, following her up to her tavern room and nestling into her brain as she attempted slumber. While she wasn't one to readily believe gossip, she had witnessed the regard with her own eyes, becoming quite aware that some bond did exist between them. The extent of that relationship was unknown, but nevertheless it affirmed one unfortunate point: Link would never return the ranch girl's affections. While she did not share the extreme superstitions of the Kakarikans, she was still bothered that Link's lover was male. Although she knew that it shouldn't augment her distress, this startling discovery terminated all hope of a future relationship with the hero. The disheartening reality was what rendered her current encounter with the Hylian so uncomfortable. Although the pain that beset her heart was substantial, its alleviation required this _tête-à-tête_. Thus, with a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she took a seat next to Link in the grass, searching for words to begin the conversation. "It certainly is a nice night," she observed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hardly perceiving Malon's proximity, Link gazed out across the somber town, vainly searching for movement amongst its shadows. While he much rather preferred to wallow in misery alone, and was relieved that Navi had not returned from the Fairy Fountain to lecture him, the hero nevertheless felt obliged to reply. Resting his chin upon his knees, he released a wistful grunt before responding. "I guess."

Link's apathetic words commenced a long stretch of uncomfortable silence, providing Malon with even more hesitance. Unengaged by any external stimuli, her brain reverted to its previous absorption, pelting her with thoughts of the hero beside her. While the farm girl knew the only way to pacify her mind was to discuss the situation with Link, she was uncertain how to proceed. The suppressed words and emotions only served to thicken the tension in the air, increasing her nervousness. She longed for the days when she had felt merry and uninhibited in his presence, when she could flirt freely and unabashed - days that had not long since passed. After a deep inhalation and a few false starts, Malon mustered the courage to speak the words that occupied her mind. "All right, I just need to get this out in the open," she imparted, eyes fixed on the midnight landscape to avoid the awkwardness of eye contact. "Now I will admit that I was little shocked when I first found out, but I've come to realize that your friendship means so much more to me than this. What you do behind closed doors shouldn't matter! You're not strange, you're just different – and I can accept that. It's completely fine that you're attracted to men. I wish you and Sheik eternal happiness." Still feeling quite uncomfortable as she spoke, her words hastily left her tongue, creating one drawn out sentence. Although she tried to sound amiable and supportive, her flustered rambling served more as an attempt to convince herself rather than to reassure Link.

Abruptly ushered from his absorption by Malon's assurance of acceptance, Link required a few moments to comprehend the subject of the redhead's blathering. Although his reaction was dulled by the sorrow in his heart, he nevertheless grew increasingly uncomfortable as her consoling continued. Not only did her estimation of his orientation disturb him, but her constant mention of Sheik served to augment the pain of his loss. While the fidgety girl reassured him that his attraction to the Sheikah was purely natural, Link attempted to interrupt her ramblings, saying her name many times before finally capturing her attention. "Malon-"

"I once knew this man who loved his cow – what?" Malon asked, suddenly hearing her name amidst her peculiar digression. Hardly aware of where her haphazard rambling had taken her, she froze in midsentence, fortunately leaving the rest of the thought unsaid. Focusing her gaze on Link with curiosity, her own concerns prevented her from observing the brokenness in his eyes.

"Sheik is a woman," he informed simply, the pronunciation of her name bearing perceptible melancholy. His woeful eyes never left the bleak horizon, his wounds smarting from the mention of his Sheikah. Undesirous of further communication, he again fell silent, hoping Malon would not aggravate his injury further by persisting in the topic.

Entirely overcome with bewilderment, the ranch girl failed to notice Link's silent plea for solitude. While she had expected him to possibly deny the relationship or grow flustered, she was entirely unprepared for this revelation. Rendered completely nonplused, she conjured up a mental image of the elusive Sheikah, attempting to discern her femininity. Although it was not glaringly obvious, she soon realized that the shadow warrior exhibited feminine curves and a thinner frame. Feeling foolish and quite embarrassed for her reassuring ramblings, the redhead released a quiet "oh." As the thoughts in her mind continued to churn, her emotions bemoaned their vexation, reminding her of the whirlwind they had recently ridden. She had spent countless hours in an attempt to accept Link's preference for men, only to discover that his lover was actually female. The fact that he had a lover remained, however, preventing this disclosure from granting her much alleviation, instead flustering her further for her misunderstanding. Perhaps she would not have even mistaken Sheik for a man if Link had not specifically referred to her as such. Many facets of the situation remained nebulous to the ranch girl, prompting her to search for an explanation. After an unsuccessful moment of contemplation, her lips unpursed to question Link when a sudden idea struck her. "Oh, Link, that's so considerate of you!" she exclaimed, exuding exuberance. While Link jumped at her sudden vivacity, startled by her disturbance of the silence, the ranch girl's tongue proceeded at rapid speeds customary to her liveliness. As she beamed at the hero, the usual spark in her eye returned. "But you really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble to spare my feelings. You could have just told me about your girlfriend; there was no need to dress her like a man!" A giggle escaped her lips as she eagerly awaited his response, delighted that he indeed cared for her to some extent.

While initially startled by Malon's surmise about Sheik's disguise, the melancholy hero soon lost his drive to correct her, displaying his irritation with a huff. Returning his gaze to the distance, he again rested his chin upon his knees, blowing the hair from his eyes with a sigh. "Well it doesn't matter now…" he muttered dejectedly. "She's gone."

The delight on Malon's face waned considerably at his despondent tone, her vigor replaced by concern as she finally perceived Link's moroseness. Surveying his profile, her heart was saddened by the melancholy aspect of his features, his hair whisking about his face in the gentle breeze. Curious about the circumstances that had caused his misery, she dared to raise a question, hoping she wasn't overstepping her bounds. "Where did she go?" she asked gently.

Malon's question was met with heavy silence. As Link's mind returned once more to the scene in Impa's house, he began re-experiencing the pain of those moments, recalling every accent of Sheik's voice and every distinct look in her eyes. Undesirous of reliving the anguish that each repetition of the scene afforded, the hero grew increasingly sullen, letting his eyes fall shut in a symbolic representation of his closed heart. Although he attempted to remain adamant in his refusal to unburden himself to Malon, the silence grew heavier with every passing second as the ranch girl remained by his side. While left unsaid, the images of Sheik's rejection continued to replay in his mind, her last words echoing endlessly in his ears. As his fidgety hands began picking at the grass, he contemplated the wisdom of repressing his thoughts. It certainly granted him no solace. Finally, while he still avoided Malon's gaze, his eyes fluttered open as he loosened his tongue. "I have no idea. She just left…" he admitted dismally, his restless fingers harshly ripping out blades of grass. "She denied her love and then disappeared." A regretful timbre colored his voice, for while the activity in his mind grew less overwhelming, he gained no considerable succor from this confession.

Touched by the great brokenness that Link's words revealed, Malon was rendered momentarily speechless as she grappled for an appropriate response to her friend's misfortunes. While her infatuation with the hero had suffered a blow from the recent revelation of his attachment to Sheik, her discomfort could not possibly compare to the sorrow he was experiencing. Because no profound assurances could be devised, the ranch girl simply gazed earnestly at him and said, "I'm sorry." While her earlier pondering had convinced her that the end of Link's relationship would bring her delight, she experienced quite the opposite. The azure eyes of the adventurous hero, once brimming with vigor and intrepidity, held nothing but vanquished spirits and broken dreams.

As his eyes focused on the luminous moon, visually tracing every blemish in its creamy white surface, the bitterness within Link began to swell. Contemplating Sheik's actions for the umpteenth time, he began to regret ever placing such faith in the enigmatic warrior. It was an inflexible habit of the Sheikah to vanish instantly – sometimes in the middle of a conversation – without giving heed to Link's feelings. Yet he had attached his heart quite firmly to hers, believing she could be tamed. If he had not fallen so blindly in love with her, the pain of their parting would be far less substantial. Releasing another disgruntled sigh, he bemoaned his folly. "She's just a shadow…I shouldn't have expected her to stay long."

Although Malon knew that Link was withholding many thoughts for want of trust, (for they were not intimate friends,) his internal anguish became more prominent on his features as the minutes ticked by. The ranch girl was quite shocked to discover the extent to which Sheik's betrayal had wounded him. She had never witnessed the hero's spirits fall so low. As every doleful line on his face was highlighted in the gloomy moonlight, Malon experienced a surge of resentment towards Link's tormentor. If the humble ranch maiden had ever been granted the coveted affection of the Hero of Time, she would assuredly treat him with nothing but pure adoration! Sheik, who possessed the odd and unreadable traits that made many question Link's preference, had broken the heart of the Chosen Hero, a crime worse than blasphemy. Without considering Link's raw wounds, Malon unhinged her jaw to release her sentiments. "I don't understand why she would do that to you!" she exclaimed, using little effort to conceal her frustration. "How could she just leave you without any explanation? You obviously cared deeply for her – she must have known it would hurt you! Did she even ever love you? If she did then how could she abandon you? How absolutely cruel! How utterly selfish!"

While Malon was absorbed in passionately defending her friend, Link experienced pricks of irritation at every word said against Sheik. Regardless of how she had injured him, the hero still very much loved the Sheikah and did not desire for anyone to speak ill of her. His thoughts would occasionally stray too far into resentment, but hearing another speak such criticism – particularly one who hardly knew her – displeased him. Turning to Malon with enlivened eyes, his sudden vigor startled her considerably. "If there's one thing Sheik's not, it's selfish!" he exclaimed. "Everything she does is for the sake of Hyrule! She's committed to her duty, even when it pains her…" The verbalization of his thoughts must have worked very effectively in clearing his sorrow-plagued mind, for as his words trailed off he came to a realization. He no longer had to wonder at Sheik's sudden transformation or believe his actions at fault. His gaze fell to his hands as he contemplated the revelation. "She was just following orders," he expressed, his words directed more towards himself than to Malon. "Impa forbade our relationship; and Sheik, as usual, obeyed her." As he placed a hand to his face in frustration, he wondered at his own stupidity in not realizing the truth sooner. Before the two Sheikah had begun their mysterious _tête-à-tête_ , Impa had expressly prohibited their relationship; but Link, in his naïve hope, believed that Sheik would disobey her mentor. Thus his heart had not been prepared for her rejection. This only offered slight illumination, however, for he still did not understand the necessity of their separation. Returning his gaze to the redhead before him, his set jaw radiated firmness as he reiterated his point. "I don't understand why she had to leave me, but it definitely wasn't for selfish reasons."

With a few languid blinks, Malon shook off the surprise at Link's sudden animation. The resolve with which he defended his Sheikah's honor touched the ranch girl's heart, inciting regret for her hasty judgment. "Oh…I'm very sorry," she apologized sincerely, lowering her head in shame.

His epiphany, while bringing some clarification, afforded little solace to the heartbroken hero. The fact still remained that Sheik had chosen her ambiguous duty – however noble it may be – over their love; and she had selected a particularly harsh way of informing him. Nevertheless, despite the grief that continued to inhabit his heart, he could not retain any bitterness towards his lost love. "I saw in her eyes – right before she disappeared – sadness. She didn't want to leave. I don't know why she said all she did – why she denied her love instead of just explaining to me what Impa said– but I know that it hurt her."

As Malon explored the depth of his sentiment through his somber blue eyes, she contemplated Link's noble and genuine love for Sheik. If she had ever been slighted in such a manner, the ranch girl would assuredly bear much resentment towards the offender. The Hero of Time, on the other hand, would not allow his sorrow to morph into rage, reflecting the pure heart that beat within him. This observation served to further her idolization of Link, painting him as the most perfect of souls. Such a god deserved happiness! If his pleasure could only be found in the arms of the peculiar Sheikah, then their relationship must be repaired, if only to return the life to his brilliant blue eyes. Forgetting her irritation and jealousy towards Sheik, Malon became quite resolved to restore Link's joy, hoping to assist in any manner possible. Perhaps uplifting his spirits would do the trick. "It sounds like she still loves you," the redhead commented softly, donning a tender tone. Link's wandering eyes instantly became fixed on the bearer of good news, a faint flicker of hope appearing in his gaze. "Something is just preventing her from expressing it…"

As Malon paused to devise more encouragement, Link's gaze once again wandered to the quaint village homes, buildings that appeared solemn in the stillness of night. Recalling many conversations with the Sheikah, Link remembered a certain topic that would constant emerge. "She's bound to her duty to her Hyrule. She places her responsibilities over everything else," he explained somberly. Momentarily pausing, the Hylian mulled over the finite knowledge he held of the Sheikah tribe, snippets he had acquired from Impa, Sheik, and gossipy peasants. "It's the nature of the Sheikah to commit themselves entirely to one task. That's why they make such good servants to the royal family." As his mind continued to churn with Sheik's lectures on her race, the hero's eyes fell to the ground. Observing a large pile of uprooted grass, Link was surprised to discover how destructive his restless hands had been.

"No one should place their duties above their heart's desires," Malon expressed thoughtfully. Realizing that Link was distracted by his grassy massacre, she placed a hand on his shoulder to capture his attention. While her azure eyes transmitted sincere regard, Link's sullen gaze responded with discomfort. "I believe that through our hearts the goddesses communicate with us. If we'll only listen, everything in our lives will fall into place. But far too often people just ignore their own feelings and do what they think is necessary." Every word was articulated with great emotion in hopes that Link would be consoled by the ranch girl's philosophy. When she observed no perceptible change in his aspect, she added, "If your heart is telling you to pursue Sheik, then don't give up."

Finding no solace in Malon's beaming face or tender touch, Link uncomfortably recoiled an inch, shaking her hand from his shoulder. While the redhead's words were full of shimmering hope, they brought great frustration to the Hylian, for he did not have the power to enforce them. His heart had already decided that Sheik was invaluably important to him; the logical and obedient Sheikah was the one who required convincing. "But I can't find her," he grumbled, his distressed fingers returning to the thinning supply of grass. "I've looked all over the village but there's no trace of her! She's probably miles away by now." The hero released his physical and emotional fatigue with a disgruntled huff.

While initially saddened by Link's withdrawal, Malon soon recognized the Hylian's need for space. Though she remained at a comfortable distance from him to respect his privacy, her desire to cheer him did not wane. "Don't be discouraged. You'll find her eventually, you just need to be patient and let your heart lead." Displaying her most affectionate smile, Malon essayed to relate the pure adulation that her words were insufficient in expressing. She desperately longed to see the corners of his mouth curl upwards or to witness the flames of hope warm his lifeless eyes.

Although he was far from content, Malon's assurance seemed to help alleviate his disquietude, stilling his antsy hands and silencing his disgruntled sighs. While the pain in his heart persisted, he resolved to bear it with solemn perseverance, his wrinkled brow relaxing in melancholy dignity. His wordless nod told Malon that her sentiments had resigned him to a silent, pensive suffering, for they relieved any need for confiding. He no longer felt an intense need to release his thoughts, for they were content to remain in his brain more as a bittersweet reminder than a relentless tormentor. Understanding that the sorrow would not dissipate, but believing that his next encounter with Sheik may prove better, he resigned himself to his current state, gazing across the town with a newfound peace. Kakariko Village appeared considerably brighter now, for its deep gloomy shadows were slowly penetrated by a warm orange glow. Upon further observation Link realized that this transformation was not the effect of his altered mood, but the very first glimmer of dawn. The Hero of Time had ironically sustained no perception of time as his insomnia drove him to wander. Discovering that daylight was imminent, his clouded head began to receive urgent thoughts on necessary arrangements. All of his gear was still inside Impa's house – to avoid the extremely uncomfortable encounter that was certain to transpire, Link was required to retrieve it before the older Sheikah awoke, rendering the task urgent. He desired greatly to leave Kakariko before any of the townsfolk could awaken and rub salt in his wounds with their disapproving glowers. However, before he could embark upon his journey, he needed to locate Navi, who was undoubtedly still blabbering away in the Fairy Fountain. "I have to go," he informed Malon, hastily arising from a bed of shredded grass.

Startled by Link's sudden movement, Malon's features betrayed surprise as she quickly stood up. "Oh, okay," she responded with a hint of disappointment, searching the hero's aspect for any sign of joy. The gloomy Hylian, however, appeared haggard and weary, the dark circles under his eyes relaying his insomnia. With a sigh to lament his sorrow, the redhead donned a gentle smile, preserving her supportive attitude. "Keep your chin up, okay? I hate to see you so sad." While Link again nodded in response, this gesture now bore an appreciative air as he attempted to smile. Noting this, Malon continued her adieu with more of her characteristic vivacity. "Come by the ranch soon! I'll give you a nice cool bottle of milk!"

Knowing that Malon was attempting to sweeten the offer by including his favorite beverage, Link's faint smile grew slightly. While he did not bear any romantic feelings for the farm girl, he could not deny that she was a very amusing and considerate friend. As he gave her the eye contact that her considerate efforts deserved, he relayed his gratitude in two simple words. "Thanks, Malon."

Upon beholding the broken man's genuine smile, Malon felt the rapidity of her heartbeat increase as a blush crept upon her cheeks. Perhaps she hadn't fully conquered her infatuation with her hero. Regardless of her personal feelings, however, she sincerely wished Link the most bountiful happiness. With another promise that he would reunite with his lover soon, the redhead imparted her final farewells before the two parted ways.

Once Link and Malon had completely deserted the windmill, serene silence recaptured the air of Kakariko Village. The solemn placidity, however, was only allowed a few moments of victory before another sound disrupted its reign. A barely audible scuff was heard, produced by the shifting of a boot against stone. Only in the deadest of silence could the stealthy movements of a particular Sheikah be heard. Fortunately for the lurking shadow, no creature but the cucco remained in the vicinity. Concealed in the shadows of the windmill's sole window – a stony alcove that provided exceptional cover under the blanket of night – sat Zelda, hunched over in deep contemplation. She, like her brokenhearted lover, was experiencing great sadness over the severing of their hearts. But while he lamented and wondered in confusion, the princess mourned with a wisdom that dampened her zeal but failed to alleviate her sorrow.

Perhaps it was the work of the goddesses that had led the disguised princess to seek refuge in the windmill overlooking the exact spot Link would meet Malon. Had she not overheard their conversation, she may have had the strength to suppress her guilt with the necessity of protecting herself and her hero from Ganondorf's vigilant eye. However, upon hearing Link's ardent defense of her character, her wounded heart stung at every kind word. After all that she had spoken to Link, the last thing she deserved was his continued faithfulness. Yet the hero, while entirely broken, lamented with only bewilderment and despondency, refusing the natural response of bitterness. Yes, it had reared its ugly head momentarily, but his good-natured soul had quickly banished it. Had he been angry with her, had he slandered her name, had he denounced his love and regretted his time with her, she would have been able to live with herself, for at least her actions would be justly punished. With a bruised heart and melancholy reflections, she would have been able to disappear into the world and rededicate her entire being to Hyrule. If he had hated her, she could abandon all hope of recovering their relationship. Link's love endured, however, igniting the flames of her admiration against the will of her reason, keeping the hero constantly in her mind. With knowledge of his adamant constancy, how could she forget all that had occurred?

With a disheartened sigh, Zelda fully acknowledged that all this heartache was the result of her carelessness. Although the intimate moments with Link had been exhilarating, she should have never allowed her heart such freedom. What was she thinking? She had trained seven long years under harsh Sheikah discipline to master her emotions and conduct herself properly. Her exile required the utmost selflessness, forcing her to forfeit her own identity to serve her kingdom. Sheik was not meant to love, she was meant to guide and protect. Yet no matter how diligently she labored, Sheik would always bear Zelda's heart, an organ effectively charmed by the attentions of the hero. In his arms, with his tender lips pressed firmly to hers, her intense Sheikah training was completely derailed by the warmth of his love. Her tenacious dedication to Hyrule had been overshadowed by an obsession with Link; but was it love or just infatuation? She certainly had believed it to be the former, but how could she be certain? She was still quite young and inexperienced.

As she cast a glance to the slowly descending moon, Zelda's limbs became restless, stiff from holding the same position for a long length of time. Finally free to leave her shelter, for no one remained out of doors, she welcomed the chance to indulge her urge to pace. Leaping down from the high ledge, she noiselessly landed on the ground below, an action that was both expertly executed and second nature to the princess-turned-Sheikah.

Beginning to wander around the deserted streets of Kakariko, Zelda continued to harshly chide herself for her weakness. Greatness had always been expected of her, for she was a princess; but now that she held the Triforce of Wisdom, the pressure on her shoulders doubled under the weight of the goddesses' expectations. Impa's expectations of her pupil were likewise high. Whether a princess or a Sheikah warrior, she would never be free from her duty, eternally obliged to consider the good of others before herself. A decision made without this consideration would be utterly foolish, no matter how trivial it appeared. She did not believe herself any less guilty for acting on youthful fancies because she was only seventeen; she too expected better of herself. Yet no matter how many layers of responsibility shrouded her heart, she had not been prepared for the incalculably thrilling experience of a blossoming relationship with Link.

As memories of Link's tenderness bubbled within her, Zelda paused her pacing in front of a cottage's window. Its pane was quite different from most in Kakariko, for it was free from dust and dirt, rendering the glass fairly reflective. Bronzed skin, crimson eyes, thin eyebrows, and choppy golden hair framed by a plethora of bandages greeted her, appearing almost ethereal in the moonlight. Running her bandaged fingers through her bangs, she observed the strange image, particularly noting how the eyes, once piercing and resolute, appeared weary and forlorn. Yet many years ago, before they had even adopted their bloody hue, they had glistened a brilliant blue, radiating hope and life. What had become of those vivacious eyes? What had become of that innocent young girl? Before her stood an enigmatic warrior – what had become of the princess?

Touching her fingers to the glass, Zelda gazed pensively at her reflection. Although it had taken her many years to become accustomed to receiving that image in the mirror, it would never feel right. No matter how many years passed under Ganondorf's tyrannical reign, she would never be able to wholly embrace her new identity and discard her old self. She was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, chosen by the goddesses to aid the Hero of Time in ousting the demon king and reclaiming her throne, in turn restoring peace and prosperity to her kingdom. Regardless of how many years she spent under Impa's strict tutelage, she would never attain the status of a full-blooded Sheikah.

But hadn't she recently defended her Sheikah identity against Impa's claims, declaring that she was as much Sheik as she was Zelda? Placing a hand to her bemused head, the conflicted Hylian released a frustrated sigh and turned away from the window. A deep sense of confusion washed over her as she questioned her identity, clouding her brain and vanquishing her quietude. As Zelda's mind churned with innumerable thoughts, her feet returned to pacing, leading her to wander aimlessly through the village. Finally, when her fatigued body pleaded for alleviation, she came to rest upon the rim of the well, observing the arrival of dawn with unseeing eyes.

As a cool morning breeze wafted about her, Zelda contemplated the conflicting identities within her, feeling the influences of each character in turn. While she was born a Hylian princess, Ganondorf had stripped her of that title, reducing her to a nomadic exile. Expressing her disdain for the suffering of her kingdom was too dangerous, forcing her to shackle her compassion and stifle her indignation by adopting an impervious demeanor. In the garments of an ambiguous Sheikah she had concealed herself, her thirst for justice molded into dedication by Impa. Thus she had become the steadfast servant, an identity which she had embraced entirely for seven years. She knew her duty to the Hero of Time and would perform it staunchly, for the lives of her people depended on it. However, regardless of the admiration she had always held for Link, she had never imagined that the forest boy would so intensely test her resolve. With tender azure eyes and three simple words he had completely derailed her wise, guarded Sheikah traits, awakening within her a person she had not known before. Yet the affectionate lover – the woman she yearned to be when enfolded in Link's arms – would always be challenged by Impa's stringent teachings. Regardless of how earnestly she sought a solution that satisfied both her passion and her prudence, there was simply no way for both identities to coexist. There could be only one victor – and cold, rational Sheik had claimed the prize.

" _No one should place their duties above their heart's desires. I believe that through our hearts the goddesses communicate with us. If we'll only listen, everything in our lives will fall into place."_

Although Zelda attempted to remain adamant in continuing as the determined Sheikah persona, Malon's words echoed ceaselessly through her mind, pricking her heart with a pervading sense of conviction. Would her Sheikah resolve really prove strong enough to remain aloof after she had tasted such bliss? Was she truly making the correct decision? While Impa would certainly insist so, would the goddesses hold the same opinion? _Something_ had caused her to fall in love with Link long before the forest boy had become a legendary hero; was it possible that Malon's beliefs were not wholly inaccurate? A soft glow seemed to illuminate her eyes as she allowed herself one brief moment to contemplate a life with Link. Rather than sulking in the shadows and only appearing to teach him the warp songs, the disguised princess could continue to accompany him on his journeys, aiding in battle, bandaging his wounds, and lifting his spirits. Such would be very beneficial to the Hero of Time! How could Impa find fault in that noble employment?

Even as her heart rate increased with the thrill of the proposition, Zelda's rigid rationality returned, reminding the princess why the solution was implausible. Believing that their newfound attraction would not become a hindrance to his quest was simply deluding herself, for she understood the irresistible magnetism of their connection. The closer their hearts became entwined, the more powerful the temptation to reveal her identity would grow. Link's earnest trust would spark remorse at deceiving him, each love proclamation enflaming her regret. If she revealed herself as Princess Zelda before all the sages had been wakened, she would be left completely vulnerable to the servants of Ganondorf, for the cunning demon king had littered the land with spies. Even if by some miracle she was able to resist the urge to divulge, a new responsibility would be laid upon her shoulders: to ensure that their romantic ardor did not flare to dangerous levels or attract the attention of Ganondorf. Such was one duty that she wasn't confident that she, when intoxicated by Link's love, could aptly perform. But perhaps she would be strong enough to…

"No." The word, uttered with the most melancholy resolve, fell upon the air like the final breath of a departing soul. In the face of temptation Zelda still retained her wisdom, rendering it impossible to deny the unpleasant reality. With every passing moment she became more convinced that she had but a minor role to play in Link's destiny, making it mandatory for her to remain in the background. No matter how much their love delighted her, it was simply insignificant when compared to the magnitude of Hyrule's plight. "Hyrule must come first," she breathed, the golden glow of dawn warming her masked face.

Once her final decision had been made, the masked princess' dismal resignation afforded her some measure of quietude. The war waged by her identities had abated, for the Sheikah warrior had decisively defeated the princess in the battle between Heart and Mind. Nevertheless, while she did not accept the victorious character as her true self, Zelda acknowledged that she could never rediscover her real identity while Ganondorf remained on the throne. As long as there was still bloodshed and poverty at the hand of that nefarious villain, she would have to survive with conflicting personas.

As her red eyes cast one final glance to the golden moon sinking below the horizon, Zelda readjusted the veil over her face and disappeared, returning fully to life as Sheik, the Survivor of the Sheikah.


	7. To Hate a Shadow

Chapter 7 – To Hate a Shadow

A sea of rolling green hills stretched up to kiss the horizon, their union bathed in shimmering hues of peach and gold. The stunning verdant landscape reflected the natural beauty of Hyrule, its radiance refusing to be stifled by calamity. The entire kingdom, from the Gerudo Valley to Lake Hylia, could be viewed from the lofty watchtower of Kakariko Village. While, as relayed by the Sheikah legends, the lookout was utilized during times of war to protect the Sheikah village, it had fallen to considerable disuse until Ganondorf's reign had plummeted Hyrule back into turmoil. Impa now frequently stood upon the tower to watch for raids, for the Dark Lord occasionally deigned to strike her beloved village as a warning against resistance.

The lone, solemn silhouette currently perched atop the watchtower, however, was not the elder Sheikah, but her enigmatic apprentice. While the morning Hyrulean vista would have captivated most eyes with awestruck admiration, her crimson gaze was fixed upon a different subject. Passing under the entry arch of the village, a figure in green walked with a blue orb hovering about him, his unwavering steps directed towards the nearby woods. Even though his stride portrayed a steadfast determination, the keen eyes observing him discerned a somber aspect in his gait. As her noble hero diminished into a small green speck, Zelda allowed her heart one more lamenting sigh at what had transpired between them. No longer a friend or a lover, she would forever be reduced to admiring his valiance from afar. It was only through her goddess-granted wisdom that she could accept this fate.

Once Link and Navi had disappeared completely into the forest, Zelda regarded the lyre in her hands, the memory of its existence returning to her. No longer in danger of being located by the persistent hero, she felt at liberty to soothe her internal turmoil through magical strains of song. As her bandaged fingers plucked the strings with somber dignity, her heart released its heavy burden in the form of a melody, its minor chords rendering the air beautifully rueful. The haunting notes wafted on the breeze throughout the village, striking the denizens with curiosity and solemnity. Most eagerly sought the one who produced the mournful tones, unaware that the ambiguous Sheikah whom they despised bore the source of the strains.

"Sheik."

After the final string had been dolefully plucked, the masked princess removed her fingers from the lyre and lowered the ancient instrument, turning to meet the voice behind her. Before her stood Impa, arms crossed in her typical stance. Her intimidating red eyes, however, had been tempered with concern, glowing softly at her student in sympathy.

Despite the rare warmth in her mentor's eyes, Zelda's forlorn mood rendered her undesirous of conversation. Turning back around to face the horizon, her gaze fell to the forest, imagining that through the scores of trees she could pinpoint Link's location. Feeling Impa take a step closer, her body tensed but she remained silent.

Impa's stoical expression morphed into a frown at the princess' palpable sorrow. While she had seen Zelda undergo many trials and endure many injuries, it pained her to watch her near child suffer at her own hands. Although sorry for the hurt her directive had brought the lovers, she nevertheless was entirely confident that her decision was correct. Placing a gentle hand on Zelda's shoulder, Impa allowed silence a few more moments of reign before speaking. "You made the right decision," she assured her earnestly.

"I was just following orders," Zelda responded impassively, determined to prohibit remorse from coloring her voice. She had already once allowed her emotions full command of her faculties before Impa, an experience that left her thoroughly ashamed. Never again did she wish to appear so pathetic before her strong and sagacious mentor.

While Impa was slightly saddened that the princess would distance herself from her, she comprehended the reason. The seasoned shadow warrior had stood at the top of the stairs when Zelda retracted her love from Link, witnessing the hero's heartbroken response and her pupil's melancholy indomitability. Although the emotional scene had managed to prick Impa's fortified heart, she greatly admired Zelda's unwavering willpower in the face of Link's pleas. Pleased by her apprentices' selfless obedience, she longed to offer her withered spirit some consolation. "Yet you could have chosen to disobey me," Impa observed, hailing Zelda's submission with a small smile.

Though the masked princess could sense Impa's smile by her gentler tone of voice, she did not turn around to meet her gaze, preferring to converse without the eye contact that would undoubtedly illicit some emotions. As she beheld white thread-like clouds floating lazily above the vast kingdom, her mind fell to musing. Impa remained silently behind her, however, patiently waiting for her ward to speak. At length Zelda found sufficient words to express her contemplations. "I must fulfill my duty to Hyrule by taking all precautions to conceal my identity. That is my destiny. It is Link whose destiny is to save Hyrule, not I. While I may aid him from afar, he does not need my company on his quest. I understand that now." Her voice never quivered as she spoke this reminder, hoping that if repeated enough it would quell the ache in her heart.

While her student's downcast tone rendered her words hollow-sounding, Impa was nevertheless very pleased with her compliance to the elder Sheikah's age-old warnings. "I am very proud of you," Impa related in a bittersweet tone, acknowledging that she had rarely spoken those well-deserved words to the princess. Zelda had willingly decided at age ten to undergo harsh training to learn the physically demanding and mentally challenging ways of the Shadow Folk. No child should have had to endure what Zelda readily suffered to become useful to her conquered kingdom. The Princess of Hyrule was worthy of infinitely more than her attendant's mere praise. Nevertheless, praise was all Impa could currently offer. "I observed how you mastered your emotions when bidding Link farewell. You possess the self-discipline of a true Sheikah."

As various emotions swelled within Zelda, stimulated by Impa's approval and the mention of unhappy partings, she stiffened her body in an attempt to remain composed. Once she had steeled her voice against quivering, she responded emptily, "Thank you, teacher."

While Zelda was endeavoring greatly to mask her grief from her mentor, Impa's insightful eyes could easily penetrate the ruse and behold the princess' mournful heart. Taking another step closer, she laid a hand upon Zelda's shoulder. "Do not let your heart grow too melancholy," the Sheikah warrior told her gently. "In time Link will understand why you had to leave his side."

As Impa's praise and consoling continued to sink in, Zelda's emotionless barrier was gradually disarmed by her teacher's uncharacteristic compassion. Allowing herself some vulnerability before the woman she trusted as a mother, she turned around to meet her eyes with a remorseful gaze. "I fear he will never truly be able to forgive me for hurting him," the princess admitted, mournfully recalling the despondency etched on Link's face. After the words had left her mouth, she realized that she hadn't even considered how she would explain everything to Link when the proper time arrived. There were many of Zelda's actions that Link may not be able to forgive, particularly her deception. Their romantic affair thoroughly complicated the already complex matter of revealing her identity, deeming the subject too vexing to currently contemplate. Dispelling the thoughts, her hearing returned to her in time to receive Impa's response.

"This incident has saddened him considerably, but he is resilient," the Sheikah stated musingly, her gaze flitting to the distant forest as if she could perceive the hero. "I do not doubt that he will forgive you, for his heart is pure." As her gaze returned to her _protégée_ , she observed perceptible doubt in her unguarded eyes. Wishing to dispel that disbelief, she offered more words in an attempt to encourage her. "We all have to make sacrifices for the good of our kingdom. I as a servant of the Royal Family, and you as…" Impa forbade herself from completing her thought, deeming their location far too exposed to discuss highly confidential matters. "Such is the nature of the world into which we were born, and we must each play the parts we have been given, fulfill the duties we have been assigned."

While Zelda had heard these words countless times before, the manner in which Impa spoke with a quiet pensiveness of empathy – implying that she too had sacrificed much upon Hyrule's alters – rendered her speech truly inspiring. Distracted from regrets and bittersweet memories, Zelda paused to simply appreciate the wisdom of her mentor. "You have taught me much about my duty over the years, Impa," she observed, veneration replacing the sadness in her voice. "I pray I may yet be able to aptly perform it and see the end of this tyranny."

"As do I," Impa agreed earnestly, feeling the air become sober at the reminder of Ganondorf's oppression.

As Zelda continued to contemplate Impa's words, she observed the scarred battle-hardened features of the masterful Sheikah and felt completely foolish in comparison. While her mentor had suffered greatly during her forty-eight years, witnessing the massacre of her entire tribe, Zelda had been sulking about ending a trivial relationship. It may have comforted her to learn that most girls her age had shared her experience, but without that knowledge she judged her imprudence harshly. "Your understanding and knowledge of this world are great," she admired with deference, lowering her head in humility. "I hope that I may bear such foresight when I am as old as you."

When Zelda returned her gaze to Impa, she was surprised to see the Sheikah withdraw a few steps and place her hands on her hips. "Well, Sheik, perhaps I _am_ old, but I hope you do not yet consider me ancient," she said sternly, regarding her apprentice with a scowl.

Alarmed by how disrespectful her words must have sounded to be misinterpreted by Impa, Zelda became visibly vexed beneath her veil, hastily scrambling to clarify her statement. "Forgive me, Impa, I did not mean to imply that you were old!" she apologized shamefully. "I was merely attempting to compliment your great wisdom." With eyes fixed upon Impa's rigid glower, the dutiful student awaited a stern rebuke for her impertinence.

Zelda's furrowed brow and flustered manner proved successful in eliciting a rare laugh from Impa. Her hard features melted into an amused smile as she filled the fresh Kakarikan air with much needed joviality. "I am not offended, Sheik," she assured her pleasantly as her chortling subsided. As the masked princess' crimson eyes gradually brightened to betray a smile, Impa was satisfied that her feigned offence had worked to lift Zelda's spirits. "Gaining wisdom takes many years and there is still a vast amount of knowledge I do not possess. But you are very fortunate to have a head start…" Once she had obtained Zelda's eye contact, she gestured very subtly to the princess' right hand. Before the girl had a chance to respond, however, Impa quickly changed the subject, fearing she had already alluded too much to the Triforce of Wisdom. "What are your current plans? Last night you spoke of aiding the Zora."

Recalling the task that had been displaced from her mind by melancholy musings, Zelda glanced to the sky to determine the location of the sun, relieved to find that she had not yet fallen behind schedule. "I shall warp to Zora's Domain within the next hour, but first I must purchase some potions," she replied. "I am not certain how many are injured, but I should be prepared to heal as many as possible."

"Right," Impa nodded, approving of her apprentice's foresight. "I shall remain in Kakariko Village to defend it. I sense that Ganondorf may launch an attack when he learns that the Sage of Fire has been awakened." As her voice again returned to its customary solemnity, she turned her gaze to the east, regarding the dark, sinister castle with contempt. Zelda's eyes followed suit, igniting with hatred as she beheld the odious tower that pierced the sky like a jagged blade, its dreadfulness replacing all memory of the once glorious Hyrule Castle.

Forcing her eyes away from the infuriating sight, Zelda stepped towards the top of the ladder that rested against the side of the tower. After bidding her mentor an impassive farewell she crouched down by the edge, preparing to effortlessly swing her lithe body down onto the ladder.

"Sheik," Impa called, halting the princess. Zelda resumed an upright stance and regarded her mentor with puzzlement, noticing the Sheikah's solemn features stretch into an amused grin. "Perhaps at the Potion Shop you can procure me some medicine for my ancient bones," she requested in jest. The mood had grown too dismal in the shadow of Ganondorf's tower, prompting Impa to lighten it before her apprentice left. Everyone could benefit from a little levity during dark times – even the stoical shadows.

Although Zelda's veil effectively masked the movements of her lips, her eyes again betrayed her smile as she was cheered by her teacher's attempts. Releasing a chuckle, the ever-obedient apprentice replied, "As you wish, teacher. Shall I also purchase an antiaging serum?"

As her grin stretched further across her aged face, Impa shook her head. "No, child, I do not believe that will be necessary, for I am not a vain Sheikah," she responded, a tinge of humor coloring her composed tone.

Because Zelda had scarcely experienced joy during her past seven years of exile, the banished princess learned to relish the simple lighthearted moments when they were sporadically offered to her. Her duty nevertheless compelled her on her way, reminding her that the Zora were suffering as she indulged in levity. After she and Impa had exchanged a few more light laughs, the shadow warrior bade her mentor farewell and began her descent down the ladder, leaving a more pleasant silence in her wake.

Once her feet had reached the fresh dewy grass, Zelda began towards the Potion Shop, hardly noticing the throng of bustling people around her. Her mind was too absorbed in her task, mentally listing the potions she required for her journey. This preoccupation made her unaware of all the heads that turned as she passed through the crowd.

The temperate weather had beckoned most of the Kakarikans from their houses, each one occupied with some task or pastime. While the beautiful morning was begging to be appreciated, most of residents chose to ignore it, instead turning to gossip as they worked. Carpenters jabbered as they carried long wooden boards across town; women huddled in circles, giggling into their kerchiefs; shopkeepers called to each other as they swept their doorsteps; children skipped about the village, curiously eavesdropping on the adults' conversations. While these exchanges occurred throughout the village, only one topic seemed to be discussed: the scandalous affair between the Hero of Time and his Sheikah guide. As eager tongues were absorbed in relaying the new "revelations" they had invented, focusing particularly on distorting what they had heard during the middle of the night, the gossips were quick to notice when a dark-clad warrior began to move among them. A large group began to form around the stairs to the Potion Shop, hemming in the elusive Sheikah with looks of abhorrence, fright, and fascination. While the women whispered conspicuously amongst themselves, parents quickly drew their children behind them to guard their impressionable eyes from viewing the menacing shadow. The villagers fell completely silent – save a few hushed murmurs – as a sense of dread pervaded the air. The reaction of the superstitious peasants would have been worthy of greeting the Evil King Ganondorf himself. Their fear and hatred would have fed his wicked soul, not satiating but augmenting his hunger for the people's suffering. The Sheikah upon which the mob now fixed their ire, however, would never respond in such a manner, no matter how wrongly provoked. If only they knew that the looks fit only for Ganondorf were actually being cast upon their beloved princess.

While a master of Sheikah self-discipline, even Zelda could not remain insensible to the Kakarikans' reactions. Keeping her gaze staunchly fixed on her destination, she was determined to conceal any unease and remain utterly unscathed by whatever the angered townsfolk had planned for her. She did not truly know what to expect from this mob, for she had not witnessed their outrage in the Milk Bar, only guessing at their ire by Impa's information. Even though she was accustomed to people treating her Sheikah persona with fear and (in some cases) disdain, it saddened the disguised princess that they would also turn against their own hero for trivial reasons. There was nothing she could do to remedy the situation, however, for even if she informed them of her and Link's separation, she was certain that their contempt would not be soothed. Were she not restricted from revealing her gender, the fact still remained that the Kakarikans were bent upon trusting no Sheikah save Impa. Thus Zelda concluded that her only option was to ignore the superstitious gossips and leave Kakariko as soon as possible.

As Sheik continued slowly through the crowd without giving any the courtesy of a glance, several of the more impetuous men felt compelled to speak. "Look who dared to show his face again," barked a hotheaded young man through gritted teeth. Since Impa had forbidden them from banishing the detestable Sheikah, and they knew very well the consequences of disobeying their leader, the outraged citizens were compelled to express their resentment through less severe methods.

"That loathsome Sheikah probably doesn't even _have_ a face, the way he always wears a veil!" scoffed another man, pointing a beefy finger at the passing warrior. The object of their jeers made no response, however, remaining impassive as shadows.

The fair young maiden who had initially rejected the reports of Link and Sheik's affair, then becoming convinced by the ceaseless gossip at the Milk Bar, had laid awake all night in aggravation. Her idolization of Link was possibly even more acute than Malon's, for her distant admiration had birthed outlandish fantasies that refused to die on her tearstained pillow. While normally a pleasant girl, she began to despise Sheik for crushing her treasured dreams. Taking a step from her circle of whispering companions, she summoned the nerve to release some of her frustration, expelling all fear of the enigmatic warrior. "You think you can just go carrying on with the Hero of Time when he has so many more suitable admirers?" she challenged. "He deserves far better than you!" When her confrontation was blatantly ignored by the imperturbable Sheikah, the frustrated maiden turned back to her gaggle of friends, her fair features contorted in irritation. "How can he not see that Link is probably disgusted by him and would _much_ rather be with a pretty girl like me?" she huffed.

Many of the Kakarikans, too terrified to speak insults to the ominous shadow's face, expressed their abhorrence amongst themselves in murmurs. Unaware of the Sheikah's keen hearing, they felt completely at liberty to defame their enemy safely behind her back. "Oh, he looks positively evil!" whispered a frightened girl, turning completely away from Sheik. "I wonder if he's killed anyone yet today…"

As the imaginative females began hypothesizing about the warrior's dark deeds, a grizzly carpenter joined their huddle. "He looks pretty scrawny, even for a queer," he observed, throwing the Sheikah a scrutinizing glance. A man known to pride himself on his strength, he detested the wild tales about Sheik's impossible might and strove to discredit them. "There's no need to fear him, ladies, 'cause I'm way stronger! Heh, my fat aunt could probably even beat him up!" As the burly man released a proud laugh, the busybodies began to giggle, realizing that the slim Sheikah appeared less formidable than they had imagined.

While their thoughts had been on no one else for the past night, many of the villagers were now viewing the infamous Sheikah tribesman for the first time. Among these was Suky, the tawdry woman who possessed a keen interest in personal appearance. After studying Sheik with eager fascination, she turned to her friends with a theory. "Perhaps he's actually female?" she suggested. "Though I can't imagine why he…she… _it_ would dress so outlandishly."

One would think that this new idea would be readily embraced by the townsfolk, for it would undoubtedly lessen their disgust with Link and Sheik's affair. Many in Suky's proximity, however, did not share her observations, grunting in objection at such madness. Through the protests, however, pierced the buxom lady's commanding voice. "I daresay she's a girl who at maturation was forgotten by the goddesses!" the experienced gossip proclaimed, believing her theory superior. "How tight her clothes, yet how shapeless her body! And her skin is likely diseased, explaining why she hides every inch of it under bandages."

All eyes returned to the mysterious Sheikah as she continued in vain to navigate the barricade of bodies. At length the other ladies began to agree with the buxom lady's hypothesis, regarding Sheik's shapeless figure with revulsion. "How disturbing!" huffed Suky loudly, no longer caring if the unresponsive shadow heard her. "I would be mighty ashamed of myself if I looked like that!"

All trepidation was dispelled from the cluster of chattering women as they began to degrade their enemy's appearance, for the elusive shadow no longer inspired trembling amongst their ranks. The creature now appeared nothing like the demon-born cutthroat of whom the horrible tales spoke, but simply a contemptible profligate who did not deserve the hero's affection. Because of the congested stairway that greatly impeded the Sheikah's passage, their voracious eyes were given ample time to view every distasteful feature of Sheik's attire.

"Even if the Sheikah is female, I cannot understand why Link would be attracted to her. He certainly is missing out on the _finest_ part of our sex," a middle-aged woman commented to the ladies, flaunting her full bosom.

An old scholar, having eavesdropped on the conversation, invited himself into the ring of nosy Kakarikans, eager to join the discussion. "But surely he cannot be a woman!" he maintained in disbelief. "I heard that he skinned twelve Gerudo guardesses alive! No woman would be capable of such feat!" To emphasize his point, he thrust his wooden walking stick into the air dramatically.

As a number of the more spirited women began to protest the old man's sexist remark, the middle-aged woman's husband appeared, wearing an irritable expression. Weary of gossip and sweaty from the beating sun, all he desired was to end the foolishness and escort his wife home. "The way you women are carrying on, she must be a woman!" he stated definitively, hoping to end the debate. "If she were a man then you'd be drooling at his feet, as you are at Link's."

As the fatigued husband grabbed his wife's wrist, she resisted his pull and countered his argument. "What if it has no gender?" she conjectured, attempting to make a final contribution to the debate before being dragged away. Lowering her voice, her tone turned uneasy as she continued. "What if it's a soulless shadow conjured by Ganondorf to devour us all?"

After the unhappy busybody had been reluctantly removed by her husband, the young hothead and a few companions joined the expanding circle. "Whatever it is, it certainly isn't a real man like us!" he declared, raising a muscular arm. Many burly grunts extolled his proclamation.

As Zelda coolly continued to weave her way through the thickening crowd, she was very relieved to spy an opening created by the hothead's relocation. Hastening her pace to the exit route, the disguised princess had almost reached the clearing when she was elbowed by a particularly large carpenter, the unexpected force knocking her back into the mob. Incensed that he had made contact with the unholy creature, the brute turned to her with impetuosity. "Hey, watch where you're going, you flat-footed behemoth!" he barked, rubbing his elbow as if it had been stung.

Coming to the aid of the large carpenter, the grizzly carpenter glared venomously at the Sheikah. "Only real men are allowed in Kakariko," he growled viciously. Perhaps it was the ambiguous gender, the aloofness, the romance with the hero, the incredible feat, or the general mysterious air that surrounded the Sheikah, but there was decidedly _something_ in Sheik that particularly irked this arrogant man. Whatever the reasons, the grizzly carpenter was growing significantly tired of the profligate's presence. "I don't care if you're a student of Impa; if you stay here much longer there will be trouble!" Rolling up his sleeve, the enormous man glowered threateningly at the thin Sheikah.

While sensing the threat, Zelda was intractably resolved to retain her composure. Certainly one of her disconcerting glares would have definitively silenced the insolent mob, but the disguised princess chose not to make eye contact, fortifying herself against their jeers with Sheikah resilience. While growing considerably weary of their mocking, she believed a confrontation was pointless, for the end of the crowd was in sight. Despite the minor setback, she had already reached the top of the stairs and was nearing the Potion Shop. Even if the abuses followed her into the store, she could swiftly purchase the necessary items and leave Kakariko instantly.

As Sheik calmly strode past the vexed carpenter, the ladies continued yammering amongst themselves, intensely debating the question of the Sheikah's gender. No one thought to simply ask the shadow warrior, for even if it did deign to speak, who could trust it? It was very unfortunate that Malon had not been among them to clear up the issue, for she was not aware that Sheik's gender was purposefully concealed and would have gladly defended the longsuffering shadow guide. The farm girl had left Kakariko early that morning, however, for her ailing father required her presence at Lon Lon Ranch. Thus the women were in left completely unrestrained as they boorishly discussed their victim. At length the hotheaded man became peeved at the busybodies' blabbing and decided to interrupt. "Man, woman, shadow? Does it really matter? All I know is it doesn't belong in Kakariko!" With a booming voice that exuded zeal, this man was born to lead a revolution. Unfortunately he did not receive the passionate response for which he was aiming. Only a fraction of the crowd – the husky carpenters – answered with cheers, while the rest were content to gossip and slander.

Out of all the Kakarikans that had gathered around the enigmatic Sheikah, there was perhaps no one more intrigued than the town drunk. While it was early morning and his words were not slurred, no one could swear that he was not at least tipsy, for he was never known to be completely sober. With an enormous gut and a scruffy, lopsided chin, he had no other source of amusement besides the bottle and the discomfort of others. Stepping through the crowd, he paused in the Sheikah's tracks as she continued her swift advance towards the Potion Shop. "Not a bad looking rear for whatever it is…" he commented with a lascivious grin. His ravenous eyes persisted in following his prize as he contemplated. "You know fellows, there is only one way to answer this question you're all asking." Realizing that Sheik was nearing the shop with intent to enter, he began to approach her. "Hey there, pretty boy," the oaf called in a sickening attempt to sound seductive. "If you like the Hero of Time so much, why don't you give me a whirl? I may not be 'chosen by the goddesses,' but I could show you incredible things."

Bandaged fingers clenched into a tight fist as Zelda's vexation boiled, utterly revolted by the vulgar lout behind her. Over the course of her travels she had been hit on by men and women alike, but rarely had their advances stirred up such contempt as she now experienced. Perhaps it was the recent heartbreak and the cruel insults that rendered this brazen overture truly odious. Much self-restraint was required to stop herself from pulverizing the drunk, for she knew that Impa would frown upon such impetuous violence. She had already disappointed her mentor once; she dared not worsen the matter by losing her temper. Thus she attempted to shake off the offense as she arrived at the doorstep of her destination.

While the Kakarikans should have ignited with repugnance and banished the drunk for making advances at an androgynous creature, the inconsistent townsfolk were too absorbed in watching the scene, eager to discover the Sheikah's gender by any means possible. The oaf, seeing his prey reach for the door handle, knew he needed to act fast and swiftly approached her. There was no way he would allow the enigmatic warrior to escape without responding to his enticing offer. In an attempt to convince Sheik of his charm, he delivered a hard smack to her rear.

Everything that followed the regrettable act occurred in a blur of successive flashes: vehement red eyes paralyzing the body, piercing the soul; a lithe leg delivering a powerful and painful kick to the gut; a limp body flying through the air; the glint of knives in the sun; green leaves floating to the ground; a small brown object; a blinding flash of light.

When this split second of action was complete, the town drunk found himself hanging in a nearby tree, his collar pinned to the trunk on either side of his neck with two dangerously close knives. A hush fell over the dumbfounded villagers as they stood gawking at the dangling oaf. The unfortunate man eyed the knives anxiously, hesitant to move lest he should fall or be cut. When the Kakarikans finally recovered from their paralysis, their first move was not to assist the drunk, but to release an outraged cry. Intent on avenging their most honorable citizen, the mob moved towards the Potion Shop door to subdue the Sheikah. They were immediately halted, however, when they realized that there was no Sheikah to be apprehended. Not a trace remained of the nefarious offender! While a number of carpenters tried to force the Potion Shop door open, their strength proved useless against its solid lock. With groans of befuddlement and vexation the irredeemable meddlers resumed their gossiping, marveling in terror at what dark arts the demon must have used to escape. The women huddled together and whispered vigorously at varying volumes as the menfolk graphically described their proposed actions upon ever meeting the Sheikah again; all this while the town drunk hung helplessly above them.


	8. Amidst the Tombstones

Chapter 8 – Amidst the Tombstones

With back pressed flat against the wall, Zelda stood noiselessly as her chest heaved under her tabard. The aggravated grumbling of the villagers could still be heard as they sputtered curses and conceived outrageous explanations for the Sheikah's disappearance. As footsteps began to pound down the steps and men called to each other with questions about Sheik's whereabouts, the hunted Hylian princess remained concealed in the shadows of her hiding place. In the few seconds of Deku nut-induced blindness, the adroit warrior had sprung up onto the roof and dropped behind the building, landing beside the backdoor to the Potion Shop.

The cacophonous jumble of hearsay and oaths continued to pervade the air until a distinct voice pierced through the din, immediately silencing the throng. Zelda allowed a smile to appear beneath her veil as she recognized the commanding voice of Impa. While she was curious to hear the chastisements her mentor was imparting, especially noting how her typically solemn tone was colored with anger, she knew she mustn't tarry long for the sake of the Zora. However, after a few attempts at turning the knob, she discovered that the door was peculiarly locked. Trying the front door was not an option as the sound of Impa's scolding reminded her, for the Kakarikans were undoubtedly still surrounding it. Fortunately the village possessed another potion shop, the obscure tonic market of Granny the alleged sorceress.

Following the grungy back alleys, Zelda soon arrived at the decrepit doorstep she was seeking. After turning the dusty handle of the rarely-used door, a pungent, smoky mushroom odor reached her nose as she entered Granny's Potion Shop.

As the wooden door shut behind her with a creak, Zelda was welcomed by exotic music and a sultry atmosphere. Long eerie shadows were cast upon the papered walls by two large torches, their bright flames blazing in face-like shapes. A fine woven rug lay upon the red tiled floor, its vibrant crimson hues beckoning the customer towards the front counter. Two bubbling cauldrons sat at either side of the counter, and in the center stood a disfigured old hag, dubiously eyeing the visitor over her large Roman nose as she petted her sleeping cat.

The bandage-clad princess returned the old woman's distrustful glare, wary that Granny may be among those who despised Sheikah. The appearance of her shop made that possibility unlikely, however, for the witch-like woman did not seem frightened by the unknown.

After scanning the stranger's appearance with scrutinizing eyes, the elderly woman decided to speak. "If you were looking for the medicine shop, the medicine man is not in right now," Granny informed her, pronouncing "medicine" with particular disgust. "But if you be looking for _real_ potions, I will be happy to serve you." Her hands continuously stroked the striped feline on the counter, eliciting strange growl-like purrs.

While the ancient witch was not the most charming of company, Zelda could discern by her nonchalant demeanor that Granny did not share the Kakarikans' hateful opinion of her. Approaching the front counter, she studied the boiling pots for a moment, taking care not to stand too close to the sleeping cat. "I'll take five red potions," the princess decided.

The elderly woman's dark eyes brightened peculiarly, gladdened to have obtained the Sheikah's business. "Coming right up," Granny said, her raspy voice making its best attempt at pleasantness. Instantly she went to work on the order, her withered hands retrieving ingredients from shelves beneath the counter as she yammered away. "My potions are always freshly brewed. None of that nasty pre-bottled poison that the medicine man sells." Crooked fingers clutched a flask of black liquid, pouring its entire contents into a large, steaming cauldron. The hag then added a few shriveled mushrooms, their pungent aroma immediately pervading the air. As she brought a vial to the mouth of her drooling kitty to collect its saliva, she cast a scrutinizing glance at Sheik. "Hmm, Sheikah…" she remarked, eyeing the symbolic eye on the shadow warrior's tabard. "You're a student of Impa's, eh?"

"That is correct," Zelda responded blankly, her usual Sheikah caginess aiming to discourage conversation.

"She's practically my only customer from this superstitious town," Granny commented, her tone dripping with bitterness. Stirring the cauldron with a long wooden spoon, her motions became more rapid and aggressive as she indulged her resentment. "The folk around here are absurdly thickheaded."

While Zelda could have empathized with the persecuted witch, having just experienced the same sort of harassment, she did not wish to linger longer than necessary in the shop. "So it appears," she responded emotionlessly, brushing a stray hair back into place.

The Sheikah's reserved response terminated the conversation, prompting the old hag to return to her work. After stirring for a few more minutes, Granny began throwing more unidentifiable ingredients into the bubbling cauldron, prompting Sheik to wonder at their purpose and origin. After depositing a sizeable beehive into the pot, the shrew returned her gaze to the Sheikah with a look of remembrance. "Eh, aren't you the fellow the Hero of Time has such a hankering for?" she asked slyly, her wrinkled lips forming an impish grin. "I bet you're not too popular with the Kakarikans."

While the mention of Link threatened to renew the pain of their separation, Zelda obstinately repressed her emotions and fortified her impassive mask. "No, I am afraid you are mistaken. The Hero and I are scarcely more than acquaintances," she replied in an unfaltering monotone. Her aloof armor became slightly scathed, however, when she was pelted with memories that portrayed her relationship with Link as far from mere acquaintanceship. A slight blush colored her visage in response to these detailed images.

The shrewd hag, carefully eyeing the Sheikah, could discern that her denial was a falsehood. Her devilish smirk only widened as she released a throaty cackle. "That's all right, lad, your secret's safe with me," she assured, winking at the flustered Sheikah. "You know, I might actually have a little something here to enhance –"

Zelda's crimson eyes expanded in horror as she refused to allow the ghastly witch to complete her proposition. "The potions please!" she interrupted gruffly. Growing considerably irritated at Granny, her Sheikah filter chose to display that vexation as an impatience to depart. "I am in a great hurry and must be leaving soon," she explained coolly when met with a bemused expression.

Granny responded to Sheik's flustered reaction with a mischievous laugh before dropping the topic. "As you wish," she complied.

As Granny busied herself with spooning potion into five bottles, Zelda's gaze strayed to the colorful flasks that decorated the shelves behind the counter. Amidst "Stomach Enlargement Tonic," "Toenail Defungifier," and "Amortentia," a particular potion caught her eye, a slender white bottle labeled "Antiaging Serum." Her eyes glinted with mischief as she recalled her conversation with Impa, slightly tempted to purchase the potion for her battle-worn mentor. The notion was fleeting, however, for the dedicated servant knew that she mustn't be delayed in Kakariko any longer. The gag could wait for another day.

"Here we are," Granny said, interrupting the Sheikah's thoughts. On the counter she placed five bottles, all filled to the brim with steaming red liquid. "That'll be 90 rupees."

Once Zelda had paid the old hag for the potions, she placed the bottles into her traveling sack and wordlessly started for the door. As she turned the rusty handle that produced a shrill squeak, Granny called out to her in an odd farewell.

"Come back anytime! And if you change your mind about the –"

The door was fortunately shut behind her just in time to prevent Zelda from hearing the end of the hag's offer. With a shake of her head the androgynously garbed princess expelled her exasperation, sincerely wishing that she had been more forthright in rejecting Link's advances – at least in broad daylight. How unfortunate this misunderstanding proved for the both of them.

As Zelda observed her surroundings, she perceived that Kakariko Village had resumed its usual course. The air again rang with merry laughter and pleasant conversation, glad to be rid of enraged shouts and vicious slander. After a long lecture from Impa, the townsfolk had dispersed throughout the village, returning to their chores and fellowship with varied emotions. Zelda did not care to discern the level of resentment displayed by the men, nor to discover what new topic of interest the women fervently discussed. She was finally at liberty to leave Kakariko and effectively dispel all the unpleasant memories it had afforded her. After retrieving her lyre from the traveling sack, the princess brought her bandaged fingers to the golden strings. As she moved to pluck a cord, light footsteps in the grass reached her ear.

Instantly Zelda's head raised to meet the staggered blue eyes of the Cucco Lady. From the red haired lass' rapidly darting glance and shifting feet, her great discomfort was easily discernable. With fingers frozen above her lyre, the Sheikah-clad princess returned the girl's uncomfortable gaze with an unreadable stare, which from Zelda's perception highly disconcerted the Cucco Lady. Unmeasurable moments elapsed as they regarded one another uneasily, each uncertain of what to say or if the other would speak. As Zelda observed a repulsed furrow form on the young lady's brow, she wondered if memories of what she had earlier witnessed had returned to her mind.

After a few more moments of awkward silence passed, Zelda decided it best to disappear before the more hostile Kakarikans discovered her. The warp song to Zora's Domain was too lengthy, however, to inconspicuously remove her from possible detection; thus she resorted to the tried and true method of the Sheikah. In the flash of a Deku nut she had vanished, utilizing the Cucco Lady's momentary blindness to bolt towards the graveyard.

While its mist-shrouded tombstones appeared far less daunting in the daylight, the graveyard proved the perfect location for Zelda to warp without interference. Common legend said that the spirits of the Sheikah founders of Kakariko lingered there to protect the sleeping souls, rendering the village boneyard highly terrifying to the superstitious townsfolk.

As she approached the decaying wooden archway, her nimble feet producing no sound in the dewy grass, Zelda immediately detected something quite odd in the graveyard. At the back of the yard behind the Royal Family's headstone, her sharp eyes perceived two figures huddled in the shadows, conversing in cagey whispers. Sensing that the shady characters were not merely engaged in innocuous secret sharing, she began to stealthily creep forward to ascertain the situation. As silent as a feline the Sheikah-trained princess skulked amidst the tombstones. Pausing behind a large gravestone, she peered furtively beyond it to observe that the shadows were still unaware of her presence. While she could not yet discern the figures' features, their words became audible to her finely honed hearing.

"Where's the money?" demanded an impatient voice.

"Not so fast, merchant," a female voice responded, her tone smooth and crafty. "First you will tell me your information, then you will be compensated based on its worth. Sound fair?"

"You have no reason to be so suspicious, lass. You would be nowhere without the information I gave you yesterday afternoon. And how can I be certain _you_ won't hold out on me?" the male voice hissed.

"I guess we'll just have to trust each other," the woman replied with an unflappable chuckle.

Judging by the snippets she overheard, Zelda decided that the figures' transaction was undoubtedly nefarious and required further observation. Noiselessly she approached the strangers, her agile body slinking close to the ground as she cautiously measured each step to prevent audible footfalls. Observing no other headstones both large enough to crouch behind and close enough to distinguish the silhouette's identities, she fell back to the cliff wall, sidling flat against it. Once she had reached a recess in the wall, she peered out beyond its edge, keeping her body hidden behind the corner.

The first figure that came into view was clearly a Gerudo warrior, for she possessed the bronze skin and red tresses typical of the tribe. As Zelda's gaze flickered to the next person and beheld auburn locks, a white tunic, and a light green vest, she immediately recognized the potion shopkeeper. While initially startled that one of the shady characters was a familiar face, she soon realized how unsurprising it was that the nondescript merchant participated in dubious transactions. It certainly explained how he rapidly acquired the money to spruce up his shop. Growing concerned, Zelda wondered what information he could possess that was considered valuable by the Gerudo. Black market intelligence? Kakariko military secrets?

"Now," the Gerudo said impatiently, stirring Zelda from her pondering. "What information have you acquired that you deem so worthy of my attention?" A scarlet eyebrow arched with slight volatility.

The simple shopkeeper, bearing great pride in his insignificant person, appeared no less pompous before the heavily armed assassin than before a cucco farmer. Nevertheless he nervously scanned the area for eavesdroppers, his anxiety betraying his true inexperience. After a few more apprehensive glances and a roll of the eyes from the annoyed Gerudo, the potion trader was ready to speak. "You shouldn't act so high and mighty, lass, for the knowledge I have will be of particular interest to King Ganondorf," he hissed. "For it concerns the Hero of Time."

Zelda's palpitating heart skipped a beat as the merchant's words fell on her ears. Moving ever so slightly, the spying Sheikah leaned closer, her interest piqued and her stomach churning with alarm and rage. How dare this shopkeeper betray the hero of Hyrule?

As Zelda's crimson eyes trained on the Gerudo, she noticed the woman's bronzed brow furrow in vexation. "Why waste our time?" the desert thief spat, irked by his insolent and haughty demeanor. "We have already taken care of that pesky interloper."

A wave of dread crashed upon the disguised princess as her breath hitched. Remaining completely still, Zelda's mind began to race rapidly, wondering what the Gerudo could possibly mean by such a statement.

Although the female warrior was armed to the teeth with lethal weapons, the merchant remained oddly placid. Having lived most of his thirty years in Castle Town, he fancied himself nobler and braver than whatever simple Kakarikan she deemed him. He put great confidence in the intriguing information he possessed, believing it would gain him the upper hand in this deal. "Yet if your plan were to fail, I have intelligence that will surely help you destroy Link," he boasted, his lips stretching into a smirk.

While an expertly trained thief, the woman remained completely oblivious to the lurking Sheikah, even as Zelda's heartbeat increased to levels that the princess was certain were audible. After a moment of consideration, the Gerudo's golden eyes began to glisten with bloodlust. "Proceed," she whispered, intrigued.

Resting his hand on the back of the large headstone, the homely man leaned closer to the Gerudo. The graveyard fell as noiseless as the corpses beneath it as the shopkeeper stretched his pause for dramatic effect. When met with a threatening glower, his tormenting silence relented. "The Hero has a lover."

Every muscle of Zelda's taut body was rendered paralyzed with dread, her pounding heartbeat even ceasing for one sickening moment. This moment, while lasting less than a second, seemed to encompass an eternity as the world stopped rotating. Every sense was maximized and highlighted in turn: cold sweat upon her brow, chest heaving with shallow breaths, heart skidding to a halt with one violent throb, stomach churning with nausea as something within her plummeted to her feet. When this agonizing moment had ended, every movement within her returned with full force as her agitated heart pumped adrenaline through her veins. Her mind began spinning with frantic energy as she infinitely cursed herself for ever allowing their relationship to begin. The functioning of her brain seemed compromised, for only a plethora of vicious oaths could be produced in her head. As her gaze fell to her feet, her distressed mind perceived the spies' words as warbled echoes.

"A lover? Are you quite certain?"

"Absolutely."

"…And who might she be?"

Raising her gaze, Zelda's eyes fixated on the shopkeeper. As her senses returned to normal, the faint hope that she had strayed into a dream died. It could not possibly be a dream, for the chatter of birds was too vivid, the rock beneath her fingers too cold. Awaiting the merchant's response with great perturbation, the shadow warrior dared not breathe lest she be discovered.

The potion shopkeeper's lips curved into a hideously smug grin as he leaned in even closer. " _He_ is Link's guide, the Sheikah he travels with," he gushed, invigorated by every scandalous word.

The sickening pronunciation of _"Sheikah"_ served to assure Zelda that this was the end. A servant of Ganondorf had obtained knowledge of their affair, rendering her very presence in Hyrule hazardous. With this valuable information, the King of Evil would indubitably seek to capture and torture her, aiming to lure Link into some unescapable trap. She would die, he would die, Hyrule would be doomed, and Ganondorf would obtain unspeakably terrible power through the Triforce – all this brought about by her imprudent hand. If she had but listened to Impa in the first place and never ventured unnecessarily near the hero! A thousand times she cursed her selfish heart for disregarding her mentor's sage wisdom, for now the consequences of her disobedience were unfolding before her very eyes. Even as she sunk into the abyss of despair, a flicker of hope was kindled within her breast. If she were to conceal herself deep within an abandoned temple or forgotten village, Ganondorf could not imprison her and lure Link to his death. The hero would be bereft of a few useful warp songs, but he would certainly find another way to complete his quest, perhaps with Impa's guidance. That must be her course of action, regardless of how unpalatable it was to hide behind desolate walls while Link risked his life to save Hyrule. As she began to meticulously plan her disappearance, her thoughts were interrupted by cacophonous cackling.

"How pathetically desperate you are for more money!" spat the Gerudo with spiteful amusement. "Do you honestly expect I would believe such a blatant lie?"

Struck with such unforeseen hope, Zelda inadvertently gasped, rendered too staggered to wield control over her faculties. Fortunately the Gerudo and shopkeeper were too absorbed in their own unfolding drama to hear the faint noise.

Taken aback by the female thief's reaction, the shopkeeper required a few moments to blink stupidly before responding. "What? I assure you it is no lie!" he protested avidly.

Wicked humor still colored the Gerudo assassin's voice as she replied. "If you must invent some trifling tale, at least make it plausible! The ranch girl he frequently visits may have been slightly believable, but the Sheikah? Our spies have rarely even seen him in the hero's company!" Releasing another laugh at the utter ridiculousness of the haughty fool, her golden eyes began to glow with impending malice.

The proud little man, despising the humiliation that the Gerudo caused him, grew quite flustered. Furrowing his brow in vexation, he began waving his arms haphazardly. "But I swear it's true! All of Kakariko-"

"Is full of blathering simpletons!" the woman sharply interrupted, her voice no longer amused. With a volatile flame in her eyes, her bronzed features contorted in an irked expression, her face reddening and her veins protruding. Rising from her crouched position, she towered over the simple merchant with intimidating ferocity. "One Kakarikan even told us thatthe old hag _Impa_ was the Hero of Time!" she scoffed viciously. "You cannot believe a word from their inane mouths! Do you truly suggest I bother the Evil King with mere _gossip_? How dare you waste my time!" In a flash the huntress had pounced upon her prey, pressing two cutlasses firmly to his jugular.

Even as the scene played out before her, the stunned princess could not believe what had occurred. Had the Gerudo thief truly disbelieved the shopkeeper's divulgence? Would her imprudence not lead to Link's demise? Shocked by this extremely fortunate fluke, Zelda could not help but believe that the goddesses were more active in human affairs than commonly thought. And just as suddenly as panic had seized her heart, her soul was restored with a swell of great relief.

A face that once exuded arrogance was reduced to pants-wetting terror as the shopkeeper cowered beneath the Gerudo's blades. Every vocabulary-increasing book that he had read to give himself airs of superiority had not prepared him for an actual life-threatening situation. His pretentiousness was usurped by his true nature, his self-preservation instinct displayed in a pathetic, trembling plea. "I am infinitely sorry, your fierceness!" he stammered, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. "It was a mistake! It will never happen again!" Despite his best efforts to stay motionless under the dangerously close weapons, his body quivered violently in terrible fright as he squealed like a captured rat.

As the Gerudo regarded the pitiful creature with disgust, the savagery in her eyes began to dim. After a moment of contemplation, she decided that ending the buffoon's life was not worth the trouble of cleaning his blood from her cutlasses. "I will not kill you," she relented, releasing the man and sheathing her swords. Then with a dangerous look, the thief clarified, "Only because yesterday's information has proved so useful."

Immense relief washed over the potion shopkeeper's face as he scrambled to his feet. Taking a few steps back, he was careful not to reassume his cavalier attitude, for after narrowly escaping with his life he knew not to trifle with a Gerudo cutthroat. Adopting an air of humility, the homely man addressed the desert woman with both politeness and hesitance. "May I inquire as to how you have utilized it?"

The Gerudo's eyes locked onto the potion shopkeeper, flaming with an ire that thoroughly terrified the poor man. The flames quickly died, however, when she observed with great amusement the lowly, fidgety creature to which he had been reduced. With a smug expression she decided to humor the useless Hylian scum, believing that this little peak into her master's dealings would be the most excitement the vermin would ever experience. "We have sent a band of troops to ambush Link in the forest." Her ruby libs curved into a malevolent grin as she savored the taste of those delicious words. "He will never reach Zora's Domain alive."


	9. Into the Woods

Chapter 9 – Into the Woods

The forest proved singularly peaceful on that fresh Hyrulean morning. Brightly colored birds darted through the vast, leafy canopy that shaded the needle-covered earth, providing mirthful chirps for the lush woodland's soundtrack. Little foxes scampered through the dewy underbrush as squirrels foraged for nuts among the brambles. A long, winding stream flowed through the dense maze of trees, its melodious song echoing through the forest as it mingled with laughing waterfalls and placid pools. A gentle breeze whispered to the lofty trees, its soft voice rousing the stiff branches from their slumber. This hidden nook of the world remained unmolested by the darkness emanating from Ganondorf's tower, its tranquility standing in stark contrast with Hyrule's turbulence.

Not every creature that moved within the verdant forest, however, embraced its peace. Nature's melodious soundtrack was interrupted when among the chirps and babbles an aggravated whine was heard. Its high pitch, an unmistakable characteristic of fairies, reverberated through the trees as it increased in volume and irritation. Curious squirrels clustered behind a large oak to observe a strange wayfarer trekking through the woods, a blue blur circling about him.

"Link! Why won't you speak?" Navi moaned, beating her wings rapidly in Link's face. In response the green-clad hero simply continued his trudge without flinching, his solemn expression unwavering. Releasing another long groan, the vexed fairy alighted on his shoulder and took hold of his ear. "Stop ignoring me, you stubborn octorok!" she fumed loudly, pinching his ear with all her strength.

The great effort that Navi put into the assault produced nothing but an irritating sting, eliciting a slight groan from Link as he waved her away. Once his pesky companion was out of his face, his eyes returned to the scenery before him, his gaze wholly fixated on the seldom used path he was following. The light streaming through the canopy of leaves fell freckled upon his face, highlighting the dogged determination on his features.

After hovering around Link's head for a few seconds to quell her exasperation, the fairy stopped before his face with a scowl. "I've been asking you for hours to talk and I'm not about to give up!" Navi announced stubbornly, placing her tiny hands on her hips. "I'm going to keep on nagging you until you tell me what's wrong, because that's what I'm here for!" Although she tried to remain firmly planted before Link's face, his unceasing stride forced her to dart out of the way.

Despite Navi's genuine concern for her partner, Link persisted in refusing her pleas. While no longer in torment, the hero's heart was still wounded, necessitating his silence lest he fall back into debilitating sulking. His conversation with Malon had been adequate enough in unburdening his mind, and now he simply wished to suppress any more hurt and continue with his quest. He knew that the moment he began answering Navi, regardless of how cryptic he tried to be, his feelings would eventually start pouring out from his heart and he would be left sullen and useless to Hyrule. Thus the topic must not be broached. "It's nothing," he muttered through set teeth, brushing past a blackberry bush as it extended its long, thorny fingers to caress him.

Navi's next groan was perhaps the most impressive of all the frustrated noises she had produced that morning, for it started very low in her throat but quickly escalated to a shrill, high squeak. "Come on, I know _something_ is bothering you! Sure you're usually quiet, but not _this_ quiet!" she exclaimed after narrowly avoiding a face-first collision with a tree branch. Link did not deign to offer her any more words, more interested in crossing a shallow creek by hopping across some rocks, intent on keeping his boots clean. Seeing that the boy was not about to loosen his lips, the fairy's wings began to droop as her irritated energy withered. "Ugh, I wish Sheik was here, she always knew how to make you talk…" she mumbled.

Despite Link's tremendous efforts to remain completely quest-oriented, Navi's sentiments resonated with his true longing, causing his dedication to momentarily waver and his eyes to flash with sorrow. While he quickly recovered with a solemn scowl, his sudden weakness did not go unnoticed by the perceptive fairy.

"Hey, is that why you're so upset?" she asked, hopeful to have discovered the problem. "Because Sheik's not here?"

While the hero again made no response, his pointed manner in refusing to speak was evident in the contortion of his face, the tension in his shoulders, and the quickening of his pace. His hastened footsteps caused him to miss the last rock in the creak, his left boot slipping into the muddy water. Navi had definitely struck a nerve.

"Aha! So _that's_ why!" the fairy exclaimed triumphantly, caring little that Link's frown continued to grow. Flying closer to the Hylian, Navi began to request more detail in a less than compassionate tone. "What happened, did you two get into an argument?" she asked, eager for elucidation. When the obstinate hero denied her the facts she sought, she noticed his conflicted expression and groaned. "Link, how many times have I told you not to be an idiot?" she chided as Link rubbed his muddy boot on a carpet of moss.

Link released a vexed sigh, frustrated that after only two hours Navi was able to guess the source of his turmoil. If he were to whet her appetite with information, however, his current irritation would certainly turn into a biting pain, hurling him back into despair. "Navi…" he groaned, a hidden plea in his voice.

"Oh come on!" Navi exclaimed, believing Link to be overreacting. "Whatever you two fought about can't be _that_ bad. Just apologize and everything will be fine!"

Link's resolve morphed into a downcast expression, wishing that Navi's statement held truth. He desired nothing less than to reopen the wounds that had been so recently inflicted upon him. "Please just drop it…" he requested softly, his brow crestfallen and his eyes melancholy.

Perhaps Navi did not sense the sorrow in the hero's voice, or perhaps she cared more about satisfying her curiosity than sparing Link heartache; but whatever the reason, she remained obstinate in her endeavor. "I will not!" she declared. "Now come on, what did you two fight about? Did she beat you sparring again?" Her voice rung with a hint of humor at the suggestion.

As Navi continued to speculate about their source of conflict, Link paused in the middle of the path to catch his breath. The fairy's words began to fade into the background as he suddenly became distracted by a faint rustling in the underbrush. While originally concluding that it was produced by a forest creature, a quick scan of the area offered no signs of animal activity. Link considered this quite odd, for he could not recall a moment in his journey when critters had not scampered about in the corner of his eye or birds had not sung merrily above him. As he scanned the trees and bushes to no avail, the rustling noise was repeated. He could not determine its origin, however, for it was quickly eclipsed by Navi's prying questions. "Wait, did you hear that? Shh!" he whispered, straining his ears.

Navi, hearing nothing over her effusive voice, believed that Link was simply avoiding her questions. "Hey, you can't just shush me!" she exclaimed, flapping her wings rapidly in irritation. "I'm trying to help you but you're being impossible!"

While Link was nearly certain that the rustling noise was increasing in volume, his rebellious fairy rendered it impossible for him to discern its location. Something about the situation greatly concerned him, filling him with alarm at Navi's loud, oblivious blathering. Vexation overtook him as he reached for his hovering fairy. "Goddesses, Navi, just shut – "

Before he could utter another word, the Hero of Time found himself hurled backwards by a sudden force and bound to a tree with a pair of bolas. Before his mind could even process the shocking occurrence, his first instinct told him to remove himself from the vulnerable position. As he struggled violently for his freedom, the thick abrasive ropes began to chafe his bare skin. With his arms pinned tightly to his side, however, escape would be no easy task. While Navi was quite startled by her companion's sudden captivity, she soon overcame her paralysis and flew to Link's side. Although she tried valiantly to break his bonds with her tiny hands, she simply did not possess the strength to untie him.

The more Link thrashed, the more the ropes constricted him, tightening around his body until any movement caused intense discomfort. Still the hero persisted, fighting through the pain until his arduous efforts required him to pause for air, his breath labored as his chest heaved beneath the unyielding ropes. It was at that moment, with weary limbs, raw wrists, rising panic, and blood pounding in his ears, that the hero beheld his captors.

Out from the thorny bushes a band of monsters emerged, appearing from all directions and surrounding the imprisoned hero. Frightened by the plethora of vile monsters, Navi hastily ducked into Link's hat for protection. Craning his neck, Link was able to distinguish two Moblins, two Lizalfos, and three Wolfos slinking towards him, all eyes glowing with malice. Then through a gnarled blackberry bush strode the leader of the ambush, brushing past the long thorns without a thought, for he had no skin to puncture. A tall, gangly Stalfos stood proudly before Link, rotting teeth forming a menacing smile that was complimented by a pair of ominous red eyes.

"So this is the Hero of Time," the Stalfos marveled with amusement. His voice was much deeper and more eloquent than most Stalfos Link had encountered, causing the Hylian to study him curiously. As the villain sauntered closer, Link noted that his scanty armor was composed of much finer metals than other Stalfos; this creature was undoubtedly a favored servant of Ganondorf. "I must confess I am quite disappointed," the Stalfos commented, his grin widening. "From everyone's description, I was expecting a much stronger, nobler man. Why, you're just a scrawny boy!" Stopping directly in front of the trapped Hylian, the monster paused to scrutinize his appearance.

With chest still heaving with shallow breaths, Link glared at his captor venomously, for that was the only rebellion of which his fatigued body was currently capable. "Who are you?" he asked brusquely.

Straightening his bony spine, the Stalfos held his head with an air of great importance. "But of course, where are my manners?" he said genteelly. "In all this exhilaration I have not yet introduced myself. But surely you have heard of me! I am Stallord." As his fleshless face contorted into a conceited grin and his naked ribcage expanded, he continued to advance with a haughty stride.

As his chafed hands began to burn from fruitlessly picking at the rope, an idea formed in Link's mind. A possible escape plan existed, but it required time and subtlety, obliging the hero to keep the contemptible creature occupied. He wasn't certain what the Stalfos had planned for him, but it certainly needed to be delayed as long as possible, for it was clear that the other monsters would not act until commanded by their leader. "Who?" he asked dully, blinking his eyes in disinterest.

The arrogant grin on Stallord's hallow face momentarily faded, shock overcoming his features. With all that he had accomplished for his great master, he could not believe that this inferior creature bore no knowledge of him. "Stallord!" he repeated, his voice rife with disappointment and annoyance. "Legendary cutthroat, loyal subject of King Ganondorf, favored captain of His Evilness' army, responsible for the Ranu Village massacre." He looked expectantly at his captive, hoping to have jogged his memory.

"Ranu Village?" Link inquired curiously. After taking a moment to ponder, he concluded, "Never heard of it."

"Precisely," Stallord responded, his lipless mouth curving into a wicked grin. All vexation was dispelled as he paused for a moment to recall his glory days, remembering every delicious slaughter in vivid detail. Link returned the Stalfos' vile satisfaction with a vicious glare, his disgust at Stallord's deeds quite evident. The hero's righteous indignation only served to amuse the fiend, eliciting a guttural chuckle. "It's so good to have _finally_ caught up with you, O Hero of Time," he said caustically. He then continued to approach the bound Hylian, branches crackling under his feet as his bony limbs creaked.

While Link greatly desired to end the murder's miserable life, his escape plan required more time. Thus he invented more ways to stall Stallord. "Hyrule is vast – how did you and your brainless army manage to find me?" he asked boldly, meeting the Stalfos' eerie red orbs undauntedly. A number of the "brainless" Wolfos appeared to possess some cognitive abilities, for they resented Link's remark with low growls.

Stallord paused his stride with a satisfied smirk. "Oh, it was actually quite simple, Mr. Hero," he began nonchalantly. "Buying the Kakariko merchant's allegiance was easy enough, and he informed us of how your Sheikah dog" – here Link furrowed his brow – "instructed you to travel through the forest. And after that we could have found you blindfolded in the dark thanks to your fairy. She really does love to run her mouth." He threw an amused glance to his troops, who by this time had finished their sluggish advance into their positions. They now stood in a complete circle around Link's tree, awaiting their master's commands with bloodthirsty eyes.

The Hero of Time eyed the monsters with little concern, having defeated many similar beats in the past. "Yeah, but you get used to it," he responded with a shrug. While Navi's loud pestering had been irritating, he chose not to blame her for the ambush, seeing no point in dwelling on the subject. All that mattered now was escaping with his and Navi's lives, and the fairy's current location under his hat rendered that task slightly less complicated.

Placing his hands on his hipbones, Stallord began to eye Link as a ravenous beast eyes its dinner. "King Ganondorf will be exceptionally pleased when I return with your severed head," he stated, horrible excitement coloring his voice as he undoubtedly envisioned the scene. Holding his head with immense arrogance, he brushed his ribs with his phalanges. "I daresay I may even be promoted." Pride oozed from every cavity in his skeleton.

As Link's glare remained fixed on the conceited Stalfos captain, he discreetly finished the first phase of his plan. The strategy could not be completed, however, until Stallord was standing close enough to strike. The skeletal creature was currently paused in a moment of self-adoration, requiring Link to lure him closer; and that self-adoration would prove quite useful in accomplishing the task. "I wouldn't bet on it," the hero scoffed. "I doubt he sees you as different from any other Stalfos slave."

Stallord's blood red eyes immediately turned on his prisoner, glowing viciously as he gritted his grimy teeth. His previous genteel composure was completely derailed by the hero's offense. " _Slave_?" he exclaimed indignantly. "No, you scum, I am a valued and indispensable servant of King Ganondorf!" While his posture became more defensive, he remained in his same position a few yards from the tree.

"Ganondorf values nothing but his own precious power and would willingly sacrifice you and everyone else for it!" Link retorted confidently, enjoying the Stalfos' agitation. "You are nothing but a pawn to him, and I'm sure he'll be happy to discard your worthless bones when he's grown tired of you, you arrogant bonehead!"

If Stallord had possessed any skin on his bones, it would have undoubtedly turned crimson in his rage. "That's enough, Hylian vermin!" he snarled, beginning to rapidly advance. "How dare you speak to a servant of the King in such a brazen manner?"

Link raised his head defiantly as Stallord continued to approach like a charging moblin. "But I'm not speaking to a servant of the king because Ganondorf will _never_ be king!" he retorted boldly, feeling a warm satisfaction pervade his body. That had been his battle cry since the moment he woke in the Temple of Time, and it felt very fulfilling to declare it to one of the Evil King's servants.

Link's denunciation of Ganondorf proved highly sufficient in coaxing the Stalfos captain closer, rubbing salt on his already aggravated wounds. In a flash the cold, lifeless orbs were face to face with the hero's blue eyes, and the putrid stench of decay filled the Hylian's lungs. "Insolent boy!" he hissed vehemently, spitting in Link's face. "You will regret speaking about your king in such an impudent manner!"

Harsh bony knuckles collided with the hero's fresh skin, delivering a powerful blow that jarred Link's senses. Blood dripped from his mouth and trickled down his chin, his bottom lip split open by the skeleton's rigid joints. Ignoring the dark blotches that clouded his vision, the hero utilized his captor's proximity and immediately enacted the final phase of his plan. In the palm of his hand was Din's Fire, a small flame carefully nurtured and concealed while Stallord had droned. In a blur of green and orange he burned through the ropes, freed himself from their remains, and struck the Stalfos' skull with every ounce of his strength. As Stallord's self-absorbed head fell to the needle-covered ground, Link's bleeding lips curved into a triumphant smile. "I have no king! Princess Zelda is the only true ruler of Hyrule," he declared, drawing his sword. Hearing his victory, Navi instantly immerged from her hair-covered refuge to aid Link in the rest of the battle.

The liberated hero was in the process of turning towards the other monsters when a rattling noise claimed his attention. Before his startled eyes Stallord was reassembling himself, the decapitated skull floating in the air before resting between its master's shoulders. It then celebrated its complete reattachment with a wicked, vengeful grin.

"Crap, I forgot they did that!" Link exclaimed, slapping his forehead. It appeared that defeating the egotistical abomination would require much more effort on the hero's part. Bracing himself for combat, he tightened the grip on his sword and reached for the shield on his back. Sweat-drenched cloth was all that met his seeking hand; no shield could be found. A rush of panic flooded his veins, heating his cheeks and hurling his stomach downward. "Oh gods, my shield!" he cried as he frantically searched his body. When he failed to locate the shield on any part of his person, he concluded in great dismay, "I must have forgotten it in Kakariko!"

Alarm flooded Navi's mind as she realized how Link's ill-timed stupidity could render their situation dire. With frenzied flapping she began to circle around her companion. "Link, you idiot!" she screamed. "How could you just forget your shield? What's a hero without his shield?"

Navi could barely finish her scolding before she and Link were forced to dodge any incoming attack. Stallord released a delighted cackle at the hero's misfortune, appreciating how the blunder simplified his job. Narrowly escaping the sting of his cold, crooked blade, Link swung the Master Sword fiercely at the monster. A metallic clang echoed through the woods as his attack was deflected by the Stalfos' sturdy iron shield. "I'm sorry, I must have been distracted!" Link responded to Navi, parrying a series of strikes with his sword. As sweat formed on his brow, the Hylian became so absorbed in the heat of battle that he allowed a thought to escape before he could properly contain it. "If Sheik hadn't broken my heart…" Gritting his teeth, he narrowly blocked a blow to the face.

"What do you mean?" Navi asked, gawking in confusion. "How could she break your heart?"

As Link aimed another strike at the Stalfos' spine, an acute pain suddenly assaulted his left calf. Releasing a startled yelp, the hero whipped around to find the strong, ruthless jaw of a Wolfos attached firmly to his leg, drawing streams of blood with every agonizing bite. Urgently Link thrust his sword into the beast's back, quickly ending its life and breaking its hold of his leg. Instantly after his mangled leg was jerked free, the hero had to tumble to the side to avoid Stallord's pointed jab. As he hastily scrambled up from the ground, his throbbing leg brushing against a pinecone with an excruciating scrape, Link's efforts were so focused on fighting through the increasing agony that he couldn't prevent his next words from escaping his lips. "I love her, Navi!" he declared with a grunt, wincing as he stood upright and put pressure on his mangled limb.

Navi did not receive the proper time to experience shock, ask Link to repeat himself, and convince him he deserved better because her planned words were stolen upon sighting a Lizalfos behind Link. "Link, watch out!" she squealed, frantically buzzing around the monster to warn her companion.

Whirling around with his sword raised, Link found himself looking cross-eyed at the clash of deadly steel, having narrowly countered a strike to the face. Immediately he exploited his opponent's opening by executing a roundhouse slash, slicing completely through the Lizalfos' legs. With an agonizing shriek the Lizalfos sank to the ground, feeling its life begin to drain. While the hero turned back to Stallord, however, the expiring creature used its final breath to deliver a scorching huff of fire. As the heat of the conflagration seared Link's right arm, the hero instantly jumped away, hastily patting the flames from his tunic. While his arm began to blaze with pain, he had no time to give his burnt arm another thought, for Stallord was suddenly before him.

"Why don't you just make this easier on all of us and give up?" taunted Stallord, grinning with vile self-confidence. Slashing at Link with his jagged blade, he longed to see his sword dripping with Link's blood. Link leaned backwards, however, receiving from the powerful swipe only a small cut under his eye. But Stallord was undeterred by the Hylian's adroit dodge and continued to deliver a series of rapid blows. "You seriously can't be so foolish as to think you will survive," he laughed as Link hastily parried his attacks, releasing grunts that betrayed his exhaustion. "Taking on my entire army would be utterly reckless!"

As sweat beads started dripping down his forehead to intermingle with his blood, fatigue began to invade Link's body. Having acquired no sleep or food during the past twenty-four hours, and still nurturing burn wounds from his previous fight, the hero suddenly realized how strenuous the battle was proving. He had suffered through far worse, however, and his rushing adrenaline was doing a fine job in promoting his stamina. "That wouldn't be the first time I've done something reckless," Link responded, feeling warmth pervade him as he recalled Sheik's scolding. For some unknown reason, while captivated in battle, thoughts of Sheik did not wound him. Perhaps his preoccupation with a greater cause effectively aided in banishing any thoughts of self-pity.

Blocking another jab with his sword, Link proved quite dexterous even without his shield. While he aimed at Stallord's head, the Hylian suddenly changed directions and sliced off the skeleton's exposed arm, performing a feint that successfully confused the Stalfos and rendered him vulnerable. Before the skeletal creature could again raise his impenetrable shield, Link executed a quick spinning slash, releasing a battle cry as he effectively separated Stallord from his lower half. "And what army?" the hero responded triumphantly, casting a glance at the other monsters. "Looks like they're just over there chasing butterflies."

With his twitching arm and two body halves lying in the pine needles, Stallord craned his neck to observe his living troops standing uselessly on the sidelines. "Ugh, you buffoons!" he bellowed in rage, his upper body irately shaking. "Attack him!"

While Stallord worked on reassembling his bony body again, the other creatures obeyed their master and finally entered the fray. Two growling Wolfos, a hissing Lizalfos, and two huge, burly moblins approached the hero, weapons and fangs poised to kill. Slowing backing up with both hands raised, and holding the Master Sword diagonally in front his body, Link cautiously waited for the monsters to make their move. While his hearing occasionally turned to the sound of rattling bones behind him to monitor Stallord's current state, his eyes were fixated completely on the monsters, unnerving the fierce but relatively brainless beings.

The whole forest seemed to fall silent as they stood at a standstill on the blood-covered path, each side waiting for the other to attack. Even Stallord paused his hasty reassembly to watch, breath bated as he hoped that his troops would prove useful. Under Link's piercing glare he perceived the monsters' every fidget, from a Wolfos' twitching ear to the Lizalfos' rapidly blinking eyes. He could discern from their stances that his keen concentration was rendering them quite disconcerted, but he refused to move until one of them first attacked.

As the faint cry of a bird sounded in the distance, the trance was finally broken. Agitated by the sudden noise, the Lizalfos leaped wildly at the hero, releasing a piercing shriek as it flew through the air. Anticipating the moves typical to its species, Link made a quick somersault around its approximate landing space, delivering a poignant slash to its tail as it hit the ground. After a few more hits the tail was sliced off, earning a pained shriek from the poor, ill-prepared Lizalfos.

Even without his tail, however, the Lizalfos proved a more unyielding foe than his dead compatriot. Instantly it whipped around swung its sword violently at Link, delivering fierce attacks that demanded a rapidly moving Master Sword to block. As the hero focused his energy on deflecting the reptilian monster's frenzied assault, he was pushed back into the claws of a Wolfos. Standing up on its hind legs, the Wolfos began to slash his back with razor-sharp claws, shredding the tunic and leaving long, bloody gashes on Link's skin.

A cry of pain caught in Link's throat as he attempted the arduous multitasking of warding off the Lizalfos' spastic attacks and escaping from the Wolfos' vicious claws. He could feel the warm, wet sensation of blood trickling down his raw back, his marred flesh burning as it begged for relief. While the Lizalfos' continuous thrusts and slashes kept his sword occupied, the hero was able to elbow the rabid Wolfos in the gut, causing it to lose its balance and topple over. The dogged beast did not stay grounded for long, however, lunging forward again at the Hero of Time. Link, sensing that it had leapt toward him, instinctively ducked to the ground. As a result the savage creature soared directly over his head, and the blood-soaked claws that were meant for him collided with the Lizalfos instead. The Wolfos, so consumed by ferocity and bloodlust, did not immediately realize that it was not devouring Link, only recognizing its mistake after it brutally ripped the Lizalfos to shreds.

While the Wolfos was still finishing off its unfortunate prey, Link threw a quick glance to the Stalfos captain. Stallord still lay in pieces on the ground, but he had successfully reattached his missing arm. It would not be long before the arrogant monster could reenter the battle, rendering the remaining seconds precious and few. Link, finding himself in a rare moment of respite, started towards the vulnerable skeleton with every intent to end him. Leaping over a number of enemy corpses, he was a few feet from Stallord when a sudden force hurled him backwards.

Releasing a startled shout, the Hero of Time crashed to the ground with a loud thud, his body contorted in a most uncomfortable position. A moblin had rammed its massive body into him, rendering him completely winded as he lay on the forest floor. Sharp pine needles drove into the lacerations on his back, irritating his scorching flesh and intensifying the pain. His chest heaved with shallow breaths, every inhalation agonizing as the needles lodged deeper into his back. The Master Sword lay only a few inches from Link's grasp, but as he attempted to reach for it, his aching, exhausted body would not respond. Still his fingers strained to grab it as he gritted his teeth and hissed through the pain. His entire body was burning and damp, for the places not caked with blood were drenched with sweat.

A long, dark shadow suddenly fell over Link. Raising his eyes from the unobtainable sword, he beheld a hideous wart-covered moblin face blocking the sun. Beneath the face was a massive, powerful body poised to kill, pointing its razor-sharp spear at the hero. As Link struggled to dispel panicky thoughts of his dire situation, he scrambled desperately to reach his sword, trying with great effort to twist his unresponsive body and wincing as pain shot through every vein. Even as his battered body begged for respite, his determination would not relent, fighting with every ounce of strength for his sword. As his blood-covered fingers inched closer and closer with every agonizing grunt, the moblin smiled a despicable, toothy grin at its prey's vulnerability. With a dark, throaty chuckle the monster pulled the spear back, preparing to thrust. Link's eyes shut tightly as he strained arduously to reach his sword.

A tremendous force struck the hero's body, eliciting a strangled shout. The blow was not sharp and excruciating like Link expected, however, but rather heavy and staggering. Opening his eyes, the hero was not met with the sight of a gory spear in his gut, but a much more surprising picture. The moblin lay motionless upon him, a small dagger protruding from its neck.

It was with great confusion that Link reached out to touch the dagger. The glint of its steel, the curve of its blade, its indigo hilt – something about it seemed oddly familiar to the Hylian, as if he had once felt its cold steel against his throat. Yes, he definitely remembered that dagger. A mix of emotions bubbled within him, an exhilarating and nauseating combination of excitement, anxiety, hope, and fear. All bodily injury was momentarily forgotten as his mind buzzed with a flurry of thoughts. Did he dare to hope? It surely could not be possible! It was almost certainly another cruel trick of the goddesses, aiming to stifle his spirit! He could not succumb to such futile wishful thinking when his life still hung in the balance and so much depended upon his survival. It was simply impossible that this notion could be legitimate!

Yet what was that strange sound: that crunch of leaves and pine needles, those Wolfos growls, that shuffling, those grunts? Was it just Link's imagination, an echo of the blood that pounded in his ears? But what about the sight he beheld when he looked past the moblin on top of him? The angry snarling Wolfos, clawing ferociously at their assailant; the figure in the midst of them, dodging their attacks with agile movements of her lithe body, slashing with daggers and piercing with needles; the golden curtain of hair that concealed one crimson eye and revealed the other; the long braid that had been jostled loose from her bedraggled turban during combat; the close-fitting garments and plethora of bandages, their blue, grey, and white hues now sullied with blood and dirt; the very familiar shield strapped to her back; the impassioned grunts that emanated from the mouth behind her veil – were all these vivid details just the makings of an elaborate dream? Had Link, fatigued, injured, and losing considerable amounts of blood, strayed into a hallucination? No matter how improbable and impossible the situation was, the figure appeared simply too real to be a specter. Forgetting all hurt, dispelling all reservation, and abandoning all doubt, Link found himself instinctively calling out the name that was ever on his lips. "Sheik?"

As her nimble body continued to evade the savage claws, Sheik's gaze flickered to the Hylian, crimson and blue orbs uniting at last. While Link's eyes radiated the purest joy at finally beholding the love whose absence had made the past hours feel eternal, Sheik's eyes flashed with a mixture of sorrow and guilt before returning to her opponents. "I am sorry about the moblin, hero," she stated, her voice considerably placid as she viciously stabbed a Wolfos. "I shall remove him from you momentarily."

Watching the adroit movements of his beloved shadow warrior, Link's heart palpitated rapidly as a smile graced his bloodstained lips. Forgetting the burning of his arm, the stinging of his leg, the throbbing of his back, the soreness of his muscles, and disregarding all hectic signs of battle, a peculiar blanket of tranquility washed over him, rendering the hero completely at peace. All pain, physical and emotional, had been abated by the sight of his shadow lover. He knew not what the circumstances with Sheik were, nor what they would be, but at the present moment he did not give a care. He was simply grateful to be in her midst, beholding the woman he had considered lost to him. Perhaps he would not only get a glimpse of her in his dreams and when learning warp songs; perhaps she would travel and fight by his side, proving unbeatable against Ganondorf's minions; perhaps she did truly love him and would declare so unabashedly – perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. But Link, reunited with his elusive, shadowy, and considerably adorable other half, had not a care in the world. Not one happy thought was wasted on the prospect of freeing himself from underneath the moblin to finish Stallord, for the Stalfos captain was the furthest thing from the amorous hero's mind. As the smile spread wider across his face, he decided to engage Sheik with a casual question. "So what are you doing here?" he asked, drumming his fingers against gory moblin flesh.

As Sheik delivered the final blow to one of the Wolfos, the spray of blood bespattering her tabard, she responded, "I don't believe that now is an ideal time to converse." Releasing a grunt, she plunged her dagger deep into the remaining monster's hide.

As Link considered with some disappointment how large and distant her choice of words was, his state of quietude was suddenly shattered. His blue eyes, so serene and affectionate, instantly grew wide with terror as he beheld the creature behind Sheik. Towards the Sheikah the other moblin had lumbered, and now it stood with its spear poised to throw. Panic cascaded through his veins, shredding the blanket of quietude and pumping his body with the burning heat of desperation. He knew that in a second Sheik could be struck with a fatal blow, and even her expert agility could not help her escape when thus engaged with the Wolfos. Immediate action was required to save Sheik's life.

Finding that the collision with the moblin corpse had jostled his body slightly, Link was finally able to reach the Master Sword. Without a moment of hesitation the hero grabbed the weapon and hurled it towards the moblin, yelling Sheik's name as both a warning and a prayer. The Master Sword spun through the air, reflecting the diffused sunlight off a single glistening patch on its blood-drenched blade. Blood splattered from its steel in all directions, its flight appearing in slow motion to Link's anxious eyes. Perhaps it was the hands of the goddesses that directed it, or perhaps the Master Sword was its own guide, but in some fortunate way the blade managed to reach its target with impeccable timing. The moblin released a gut-wrenching howl as the sword penetrated its skull, the spear slipping from its grasp as it crumbled to the ground.

While the whole ordeal seemed quite lengthy to Link, it had, in all actuality, occurred in a matter of fleeting seconds, allowing Sheik's honed senses little time to react. As the Wolfos gnawed on the blade of her dagger, she whipped around to find a moblin whose spear was pointed directly at her, falling dead to the ground as an airborne blade pierced his skull. The Sheikah warrior flitted her gaze to Link in astonishment, her chest heaving with labored breaths as her heart pounded rapidly. She was allotted no time to thank her hero, however, for a terrible sight immediately met her eyes.

Link, releasing his bated breath at the monster's demise, felt relief again flood his body. Turning his head towards Sheik, confusion overcame him when he saw that instead of offering him a cryptic but grateful glance, her eyes were besieged with terror. All was made perfectly and horribly clear, however, when he turned his head back to behold the malevolent, bone-chilling grin of Stallord emerging from behind the moblin corpse.

And then, before the hero could even blink, it happened. Without a single moment to process what his eyes had beheld, the hero was suddenly struck with an intense force that jolted his body. Link's eyes expanded in horror as Stallord's jagged blade ripped through his skin and plunged deep into his left shoulder, creating a gruesome, indescribable sound as a fountain of blood bubbled up. While his face blanched and his stomach churned, his baffled mind struggled fruitlessly to comprehend the situation. Then suddenly it assaulted him; a terrible, excruciating pain pierced through the blanket of shock, fire shooting through his veins as he felt the cold, metal blade penetrate his flesh, twisting to increase the agony. His entire body burned as if engulfed in flames as blood flowed from the wound, coating himself and the ground in a gruesome red.

As acute agony overwhelmed his faculties, Link's senses were extremely compromised, his suffering body unable to properly function under such torment. The hero could not even scream, his mouth falling open soundlessly as blood trickled out. The sharp, biting sting of the sword lodged in his shoulder elicited a stream of tears from his eyes as he prayed for relief. The edges of his vision began to darken and feather while expanding blotches danced before his eyes. Colors dimmed and blurred together, the world falling into ethereal shadows. Over the waterfall of blood that rushed through his ears, Link could faintly fear an echo of Sheik screaming his name in horror. Another higher pitched sound resounded, and through the thickening fog he could distinguish a blue blur darting towards him.

Two ghastly red orbs glowed in the increasing blackness as the echo of a venomous cackle reached Link's ears. While his assailant's eyes shone with contemptible pleasure, the hero did not possess enough strength to retaliate with even a glare. As his mind started spinning the image of streaming blood, he could no longer bear the sight and turned his head away, resting his chin on his right shoulder. Through the growing shadows he could see the blurry silhouette of his beloved Sheik as she viciously slayed the last Wolfos and bolted desperately towards him. Deep shouts and enraged cries reached his ears in faint whispers – perhaps Sheik and Stallord had engaged in battle, but it was impossible for Link to discern. He strained to distinguish Sheik's figure through the black mist, but his vision had now grown completely dark. As the whirling in his brain accelerated to incredible speeds, a sudden weightlessness enveloped his body. It was during this dizzy soaring sensation that an odd peace enshrouded him, banishing all agony and fear from the hero's mind. As all other sounds faded into oblivion, one last cry from Sheik resounded until a blinding white light burst before the Hero of Time's eyes.


	10. A Man and his Shadow

Chapter 10 – A Man and His Shadow

Zelda was certain that her heart had ceased beating as it abandoned her chest and plummeted to her feet. Yet although it was gone, she could still hear its echo reverberate violently in her ears, drowning out all noise as time ceased ticking. Horror rushed through her veins like impetuous rapids as the blood drained from her face, leaving a burning, lightheaded sensation in its wake. The sight before her eyes had hurled her unprepared into this state, this vision that she had never seriously considered possible. But there Link's body lay with a sword thrust into his shoulder, the gash emitting streams of blood that stained his tunic. His features, once youthful and vibrant, were now begrimed as they contorted in an expression of excruciating pain. While he released no cry, his torment was entirely evident by the tears that flowed from his eyes. The image of the man she loved so dearly suffering such torture was wholly unbearable; yet regardless of how she essayed, she could not tear her eyes from the harrowing scene. The world had been reduced to slow motion to offer her an exceedingly long and agonizing view, allowing her to witness every gruesome detail. A painful sensation besieged her own body as she watched the life of Link – her lover, her hero, her friend – slowly bleed out of him. The brokenhearted princess was unaware of how many times she screamed Link's name, or of how Navi joined in her chorus as she was swatted away from her master by the Stalfos.

Zelda did not initially discern Stallord in this grueling freeze-frame, her gaze fixated solely on the hero's blood-soaked body. When she did finally notice him, however, her blood immediately began to boil at the sight of his sadistic smile. The shock and the grief that racked her body were suddenly usurped by a much more powerful god – rage. Fury pumped rapidly through her veins, igniting her from within as it flowed, awakening her frozen heart with a burning kiss. An enraged fire blazed in her crimson eyes as she beheld the abominable villain that had stabbed her love, her Sheikah glare reaching a new level of ferocity. Suddenly time resumed its usual course, prompting the incensed warrior to spring into action. As her racing adrenaline bolstered her strength, she hurled a throwing knife into the heart of the final Wolfos, giving no thought as it yelped and collapsed to the ground. With the last of Stallord's troops slain, the vengeful princess could now focus on the captain without any distractions.

Allowing rage full control over her faculties, Zelda spurted towards Stallord like a lightning bolt and rammed herself into his skeletal frame, sinking her needles into his bones. The Stalfos found himself entirely unprepared for the brutal assault, releasing a startled shout as he struggled beneath the rabid Sheikah. Zelda held him pinned to the ground beneath her, ruthlessly slashing and stabbing with every weapon she possessed. With his sword still in the hero's body and his shield knocked from his grip, the monster lay completely defenseless save his jagged, decaying teeth. As Zelda chipped away at his skull with her dagger he latched onto her wrist, sinking his teeth deep into her flesh. Releasing a yelp, the warrior was jostled from her position, allowing Stallord the leverage to reverse their situations.

Although intoxicated with rage, Zelda could still experience pain quite acutely as Stallord clawed at her face and neck with his long bony fingers, leaving bright crimson gashes on her dirt-smudged skin. Violently she struggled against his hold as he attempted to strangle her, thrashing her limbs as she tried to reach another knife concealed within her bandages. The Stalfos' unearthly red orbs, protruding from his partially shattered skull, bore eerily into her eyes as he retained his position firmly to prevent her escape. As he ran one sharp finger down her cheek, leaving a crimson line in its wake, his bloody teeth curved into a cruel smirk. "Do not fret, Sheikah, you shall soon join your beloved hero," he whispered, his voice both eloquent and venomous.

As Stallord grinned sickeningly at the disguised princess, immensely satisfied with his victory over the Hero of Time, Zelda's blood was infused with a large dose of adrenaline as violent fury bubbled within. While the Stalfos was still in the middle of his triumphant smirk, she utilized her Sheikah-trained speed and amplified strength to force the skeleton off her body, releasing a vengeful cry as she sprang onto him like a savage feline.

The last sight Stallord beheld was the Sheikah's incensed crimson eyes before she stabbed out his glowing red orbs with her dagger. Her hands now moved too rapidly to hinder as she ferociously knifed his skull, rending him to pieces. It appeared that the illustrious Stalfos captain would not be returning to a promotion from his king after all.

Stallord's skull was almost completely pulverized by the time his limbs ceased thrashing, signaling his passing at last. Now that her foe had been vanquished, Zelda's invigorating rage began slowing fading away, leaving her panting as she knelt in a field of bones, sweat and blood flowing mingled down her forehead. Holding a bone fragment in her wounded hand, the exiled princess contemplated her wild ferocity in shock. Although she was a formidable warrior who had slain many dark beasts, she could not recall a time when her veins had overflown with such abhorrence towards her opponent. Only one other time in her life had she experienced such pure loathing, when Ganondorf had callously stabbed her father through the heart before her young eyes.

It took only a few moments for the shock to wear off before Zelda remembered the urgency of the current situation. Instantly she leapt from the dirt and raced to Link's side, falling to her knees beside the marred body. Experiencing a great tightening in her chest, the princess' heart shattered as she gazed upon his pallid face resting peacefully, no long contorted in agony. As an overwhelming dread assaulted her mind, she laid her hands upon him and started to shake his frame, desperately repeating his name. There was no response from the lifeless body, however, causing Zelda's stomach to churn with terrible anguish. As tears began to form in her scarlet eyes, she bit her lip and staunchly shook her head, refusing to believe what was laid before her. "Link," she breathed, saltwater falling on her lips. "No, Link, you can't be…" After ripping the unraveling bandages from her right hand, she placed two fingers to his neck, searching frantically for a pulse. However, the only thing she found racing was her mind as her greatest fears played out too vividly before her eyes. Her sorrow at breaking Link's heart was nothing compared to the anguish that now racked her body, crushing her heart and suffocating her spirit. But no – she must not succumb, for the Hero of Time simply could not be dead! He had defeated enemies of far greater strength and had endured too much to come to such an untimely end. The goddesses had ordained him to save Hyrule; how could they allow him to perish when he had not completed his quest? Was the future truly so bleak and Hyrule forever damned?

Prodding his neck in desperate search for a pulse, Zelda nearly choked on a sob as her gaze returned to his lifeless face, so cold and ashen under the kiss of death. As she leaned over Link's bloodstained body, a few tears fell upon his white skin and crimson tunic. Again she shook her head in denial and refused to succumb to the sorrow and regret that viciously pounded on the door of her mind, knowing if she surrendered then the world would crumble down around her and her heart would be shattered beyond repair. "No, Link, you can't give up!" she cried, her voice quivering. "Hyrule still needs you!" Her tearful eyes became touched with melancholy tenderness as her gaze remained fixed on his face. " _I_ need you," she found herself admitting in a broken whisper.

Zelda's mind was on the verge of overflowing with heartrending guilt that blamed her for Link's demise – if she had only disregarded Impa and accompanied him! – when she sensed a faint flutter beneath her fingertips. Her breath hitched in her throat as she pressed more firmly against his neck, seeking confirmation that it was not a dream. Again she felt it pulsate very weakly under her touch. As immense relief filled her breast, she wiped away the tears that clouded her vision and willed her emotion-plagued mind to focus. The princess knew she must remain composed as Impa had always instructed, but how could she be so detached when Link was drifting between this world and the next, and her actions would determine in which realm he would permanently reside? While she tenaciously banished her tears, she was incapable of subduing the pervasive ache in her chest as her deep Love bemoaned its object's fate. Still she attempted to ignore the heartbreak of seeing the Hero of Time – who in truth was just an innocent boy from the forest – reduced to such a state.

Sitting up on her knees, Zelda quickly surveyed Link's body and the forest around her before determining the necessary actions. Wasting not another precious moment on premature mourning, she leapt to her feet and began the burdensome task of removing the giant moblin corpse from the hero's lower body. While the moblin was considerably heavy, the Sheikah-trained princess' desperation afforded her the strength to perform the job rapidly, rolling the putrid body to the side. While she was certain Link's legs were bruised under his disheveled tights, there appeared to be no critical damage caused by the monstrous beast's weight. Instantly she returned to Link's side and tenderly slid her hands under his arms, taking care not aggravate the wound that had fortunately ceased bleeding. After gingerly propping up his limp body into a seated position, Zelda paused to scan the area for a proper refuge. While another monster ambush was unlikely, an encounter with a wild forest creature was still a possibility, convincing the princess that she needed to treat Link's wounds elsewhere. As her gaze fell to a large blackberry bush she selected her destination, slowly arising from her crouched position with a firm grip on Link's body. After a deep inhalation to muster strength, Zelda began dragging the lifeless body of her hero across the forest floor, heart pounding with grief and anxiety.

This little patch of the forest, bordered by a glistening stream and a plethora of pines, was now bathed in the blood of war. A battle of the Hyrulean Civil War, albeit small, had been fought upon its verdant grounds, leaving the inevitable blight in its wake. Sunlight no longer permeated the leafy canopy as Nature wept over the devastation, mourning everything from the trampled shrubs to the scorched grass. The earth was dyed crimson under the assortment of fresh carcasses that littered the path, patiently waiting to be devoured by maggots. While the sounds of battle had finally ceased, neither bird nor animal returned to the area, rendering the spot eerily silent.

Beads of sweat began to form on Zelda's grimy forehead as she transported Link, dragging the unconscious hero through dirt, leaves, pine needles, pools of blood, and the occasional limb. The required time and effort of the task was enhanced by the winding route she was forced to follow to avoid the corpses that obstructed her path. As she hauled Link past the severed Lizalfos tail, further sullying his irreparable tunic with blood, the Hylian's limp head fell back and the tip of his hat began to drag on the ground. A chill crept up Zelda's spine, feeling as if his eyes were somehow staring at her from behind his closed lids. Shaking it off with a sigh, she continued her trek, a woeful crow cawing somewhere far off in the distance.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Link's condition appeared considerably worse than before. His skin glowed an eerie white under the dirt and mud, and the leaves that littered his hair and attire rendered him absolutely bedraggled. Fearing that precious few moments remained, Zelda gently but hastily propped his body up against a sturdy pine. After unburdening herself of her traveling sack and Link's shield, she kneeled before him to examine the wound. Fortunately the bleeding had ceased, leaving behind a sleek dark substance that covered the incision up to the hilt of the blade. Producing her dagger, she started cutting away his tunic and undershirt to gain a better view of the damage. With the layers of cloth removed, the precarious placement of the wound was revealed, for it lay dangerously close to his heart; any lower and the hero would have already perished. The princess' own heart throbbed in pain as she suddenly observed the purplish tint of his skin. While this discoloration could have been caused by bruises, there was also a great risk of infection, necessitating the immediate removal of the sword from his flesh.

As Zelda grasped the hilt of the sword her eyes strayed to Link's pallid visage, offering a quick prayer to the goddesses for his survival. Then, after an empowering inhalation, she pulled the sword from his body and tossed it aside, trying her best to ignore the painful sound it produced. Immediately the fountain of blood resumed its flow with greater rapidity, bright ruby hues mingling with the dark ones as it streamed down his bare chest. It was very fortunate that the hero was unconscious, for the procedure would have undoubtedly caused considerable agony. To end the dangerously rapid blood loss Zelda hastily tore off her veil, wadded it up, and pressed it to the gash, disregarding in her desperation that her face was now visible.

As the rumpled veil began turning crimson, Zelda took to procuring bandages, unfastening the ones on her left arm with her teeth as her right hand continued pressing the veil to the incision. It was not a simple task by any means, for the strips of fabric were tied in many knots to secure weapons, but because her bandages had become loose in the brawl she was able to remove them in a short amount of time. Returning her eyes to the injury, Zelda was pleased to find that the veil was not completely soaked, removing it briefly to examine the deep cut. While it shone a bright crimson, the bleeding seemed to have diminished, bringing great encouragement to the anxious princess. Even though the wound didn't seem nearly as serious as she initially thought, it was extremely fortunate that her enchanted lyre had allowed her to arrive in time to aid the hero, and ultimately prevent Stallord from finishing the job.

Her encouragement became slightly dampened, however, when Zelda realized that she possessed no alcohol to disinfect the wound. She doubted that water from the nearby stream would sufficiently dispel any infection, yet without disinfectant his wound could prove ultimately fatal. As anxiety began to seep from her mind, whispering of the futility of her endeavors, a blue streak of light suddenly whizzed past her.

"Link?"

Zelda raised her eyes to meet the heartrending gaze of Navi as she hovered slowly in the air. Her tiny face, barely visible in the blue light that enveloped her body, radiated deep concern for her companion, fearing that his soul was no longer with them.

"Will he be all right?" Navi breathed weakly, both desperate and dreading to receive an answer. She had been rendered utterly hysterical when the blade had entered Link's body, flying dangerously close to the Stalfos who swatted her effortlessly to the side, unfazed by her incensed attempts at striking him. The following events had been a colossal blur to the fairy, only regaining her senses recently as she searched for her friend, some residual dizziness still effecting her flight. Her current state of shock fortunately caused her to overlook the Sheikah's unmasked face.

As Zelda's gaze fell back upon Link's lifeless face, detesting how terribly he wore the mask of death, she was only able to mutter a faint "I hope," lest she succumb to great mourning. As she returned to the care of his wound, dabbing off the fresh blood with her veil, a sudden idea struck her. As her heartrate accelerated, her previous disheartenment was expelled by a pervasive hope. "Navi, there's small Fairy Fountain just up north from here!" she exclaimed, her excitement ousting her formal vocabulary. "The water has healing properties to disinfect the gash! Please, will you go and fetch some?"

Navi, having felt utterly useless during the battle because of her miniscule size, eagerly seized the opportunity to aid her companion. "Of course!" she replied readily, the speed of her wings increasing. After casting one last sorrowful glance at Link's bloodied body, her gaze turned resolute as it fell upon Sheik. "I'll be back shortly," she promised. Once she had received a grateful nod and a small fairy-sized vial from the Sheikah, she darted off in the direction of the Fairy Fountain.

Zelda's gaze followed the sprightly blue blur until it disappeared among the tall pines. As she refocused her attention on the gaping gash, dismally considering how while it was Link's first serious wound, it would certainly not be his last, she noticed that fresh blood was continuing to color the veil. While the cloth required constant force to sufficiently stop the bleeding, Zelda needed to administer Link a potion before he woke up in great pain. Thus she decided to dress the wound without disinfecting, figuring that it would already require rebandaging by the time Navi returned with the Fairy Fountain water.

Turning to the pile of bandages she had removed from her arm, Zelda selected the longest one and started working. Draping the veil off his shoulder to cover the wound, she began securing it into place with the bindings, sliding them under his arm and wrapping them around his shoulder. His unconscious state allowed her to work much faster than if he had been awake, for she did not need to worry about agitating the painful gash.

As she continued to dress his wound, Zelda continued assuring herself that Link would wake to find himself all bandaged up, for he certainly _would_ wake – she could not allow herself to believe otherwise. She had witnessed the great strength and unyielding spirit he possessed; she knew he could survive this wound, for the sword had struck no vital organs, only causing substantial blood loss that fairies and potions were certainly capable of remedying. Yet through all these heartening thoughts, the mournful ache in her chest persisted. What if the blood loss was too excessive to be cured by potions, causing his organs to fail and his body to shut down? What if Navi did not return in time to prevent an infection and a virus invaded his body, the hero lingering long enough to experience a slow and agonizing death? What if he never woke up, ascending to the Afterlife with the final memory of a cruel lover and a broken heart, never to discover her true identity? What if she was forced to endure a lifetime of regret with his blood on her hands and the words of her heart still on her lips, never to be spoken? Oh, if only she had one more minute to open her heart to him!

 _No._ Biting her lip, Zelda inwardly cursed herself for falling prey to the maddening cycle of possibilities. If she was going to spend the rest of her exile as Link's shadow, regardless of how closely she followed, she would need to grow accustomed to the heartrending sight of an injured hero. Her past experiences with tending his wounds had never proved so emotionally trying, however, for the hero had always been conscious to joke her doubts away. His mood was nearly always cheerful, no matter how many bruises, scratches, and burns covered his body. Yet this gash, coupled with Link's deathlike pallor and tattered, bloodstained attire, appeared far more serious than previous wounds. But how could she properly care for his injuries when such strong emotions plagued her faculties? Dispelling her panic with another dogged shake of the head, the princess summoned the Sheikah resolve that had allowed her to make it this far without breaking down.

Tying the frayed tips of the bandages in a final knot, Zelda inspected the bindings to ensure their security before reaching for her traveling sack. After wading through daggers, salve, her lyre, and other assorted paraphernalia, she grabbed one of the red potions intended for the Zoras, the amphibious folk's plight momentarily forgotten. Hastily pulling the cork from the bottle, Zelda ignored the liquid that splashed onto her gnawed wrist, the countless cuts stinging. Greatly hoping that the generic potion would alleviate Link's pain and return him to consciousness, she parted his pale lips, plugged his greasy nose with her fingers, and poured the red fluid down his throat. Setting aside the empty bottle, she sat back on her knees and began the long, laborious process of waiting – waiting for Navi, waiting for Link's awakening, waiting for a miracle. There was nothing more to do but sit there and observe him, occasionally checking his pulse and wiping the mixture of blood, dirt, and sweat from his brow, only taking her eyes off him to retrieve the highly valuable Master Sword from a moblin corpse; all this while constantly warding off the fears and regrets that were threatening her stomach with nausea and her eyes with tears.

 _A bright, pristine white stretched out across a never-ending canvas before Link's eyes. A still silence hung in the air, enveloping his body in a tranquil lethargy like the serene, floating feeling of much needed sleep. In this blanket of quietude there was no suffering, no anguish, no burning sensation in his chest – only pure and peaceful bliss. This transient haven eclipsed all care and memory with a pervasive feeling of wholeness, causing the sojourner to forget where he came from and long for where he was headed._

 _This particular sojourner, while crossing the white celestial abyss, retained one shred of his existence, one persistent memory that clutched tightly to his heart, refusing to release its grasp. Initially Link was only aware of its presence in the form of an odd weight that sought to challenge the lightness of his body. It soon began taking form, however, appearing in a breeze that whisked through the white landscape as if it were made of clouds. Tranquility was interrupted and contentment was confused as the presence grew stronger, leading the hero to doubt the perfection of this seeming utopia._

" _Link."_

 _A sudden haunting whisper pierced the silence, reverberating through the empty halls of the endless chamber. The soft undertone, as its echo ceaselessly resonated in the air, caused a small rift to form in the white canvas, diminishing the serenity and blissful lethargy. The immaculate white suddenly ceased to glisten with light, turning to silver and then fading to grey. While this all happened quite gradually, the disintegration of his haven appeared quite abrupt to Link. Threads of white drifted away as greys continued to appear and dissolve, their shades growing in darkness as the fading progressed._

 _Then suddenly, in the midst of the evaporating canvas, he beheld her face._ Zelda _._

 _Link's eyelids fluttered in confusion. Why was he seeing Zelda? The hero possessed no knowledge of her location, and his thoughts had long since been captivated by another. Yet he was certain he saw her face shining through the gloom, radiating pure goodness. Perhaps her image had been sent by the goddesses to guide him into the Afterlife, for she was his princess, his employer, and in truth his first love. Crystal blue eyes, long delicate lashes, blonde eyebrows, a slender nose, and ruby lips were enthroned in a bed of milky white skin. Long golden hair flowed down her body in elegant waves to meet her shimmering white gown. A gentle smile graced her features._

 _If Zelda's job was to escort Link into the next life, why did a sudden urgency shoot through his languid body? Why was the shroud of serenity being further ripped from him with each passing moment? Why was the world around him still fading away, every strip of grey that departed leaving a darker shade in its place? All tranquility was dispelled from his mind as Link grappled with these questions, watching in awe as Zelda's smile remained constant on a continually darkening canvas._

 _Then in an instant, when all presence of light had left the black void, the image of Zelda flickered and disappeared. Another image replaced her so suddenly though, that it was quite difficult to discern that an alteration had occurred. Pure, radiant skin became sullied with blood and grime, long golden tresses were bound in a loose, bedraggled braid, the white gown faded into dark disheveled garments, azure eyes transformed into crimson, and the expression of welcoming peace became clouded with anxiety and distress._ Sheik?

Reality crashed upon him like cold rushing water, banishing all lethargy and reverie from his mind and body. Sheik was there with him, sitting beside him as her eyes illuminated with joy, her face unmasked to reveal a beautiful smile. The air was crisp and invigorating upon his skin, the bark rough against his back, the moss soft and moist beneath him, the forest alive with distant chirps and caws…the taste foul in his mouth? Smacking his lips, the hero's face contorted into a most disgusted grimace as he contemplated the unpleasant flavor on his tongue. "Oh gods, what's that awful taste in my mouth?" he gagged, his tongue protruding from his lips. "Sheik, did you pour a potion down my throat?" As the pungent bitter taste overwhelmed his taste buds, he continued to smack his lips to reduce the vileness when he noticed that his chin was covered in a wet, sticky substance. Wiping it with his hand, he found red droplets that confirmed his hypothesis. "Oh, and a red one too?" he groaned. "You know those are the worst tasting!"

Zelda's mind, threatening to overflow with relief, was found unequipped to handle the hero's nonchalant witticism. While she attempted to don a stern mask, it was entirely impossible to eclipse the joy that swelled in her bosom. "My apologies, hero. Perhaps I will take the time to find a more agreeable tasting potion the next time I save your life," she stated, her caustic air betrayed by a growing smile.

Link, pleasantly surprised by the sight of Sheik's rare smile, began to chuckle. His mood was entirely blissful, overjoyed that he had been reunited with his lover, until a sudden sharp sting racked his frame, eliciting a pained wince and hiss. The area under his left shoulder began throbbing as the discomfort returned, reminding him of his injury with a terrible piercing sensation. While this pain paled in comparison to the agony he experienced by the actual stab, it was still considerably uncomfortable, leaving the hero fatigued and lightheaded. Squeezing his eyes shut, Link cautiously shifted positions until the intense ache diminished.

Zelda's subtle grin immediately faded at the sight of Link's discomfort. Before she could properly contemplate her actions, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it soothingly. "Be still," she commanded gently. "You should start to feel the potion's effects shortly, but you need to remain motionless in the meantime."

After Link responded with a nod, a silence fell over the couple – a stillness that Zelda would have found quite uncomfortable if she wasn't currently enwrapped in contemplating her joy. Lowering her eyes to avoid betraying her heart, she focused on the chafed, begrimed hand she was stroking through a large rip in his glove. Only moments prior she had been battling with her inconsolable grief at the possibility of Link's death, but all distress had been effectively banished when his lids fluttered open to reveal brilliant blue eyes, their bright hues enlivening his pale face, gradually returning color to his cheeks. The hero had suffered an agonizing blow and felt the cold fingers of death grasp his body, yet he awoke with the customary vigor and humor as if nothing of the sort had occurred. He was wholly unaware of the terrible anxiety this scare had caused his Sheikah guide, and likewise could not possibly understand the tremendous delight that now flowed through her veins. All her fears were put to rest, every sorrow silenced. There was one element, however, that prevented her joy from being complete, one nagging thought that lingered in the depth of her mind. In the midst of despair, when the princess feared all was futile, she had been seized by a strong desire to apologize to the hero and assure him of her regard. But now that he was alive and would recover, was such a confession still necessary or even possible? Zelda could not help but release a sigh as she recognized the beginning of another arduous battle between Emotion and Reason, Heart and Mind.

Some time passed before either Hylian spoke, each too consumed by their own thoughts to converse. While Zelda struggled to prevent her inner turmoil from appearing on her highly visible face, Link's happiness at being in her company was tainted by an unquenchable curiosity. Although he recognized that her duty still required her to save his life if she stumbled upon a dire situation, what had led her to be in the vicinity? Her callous denial of the feelings she had once clearly professed promised that she would no longer follow in his shadow, reducing their contact to only the most necessary instances. What had caused her to contradict her resolution? With these questions on his lips, the dauntless hero had almost mustered enough courage to pose them when his shadow guide spoke.

"How do you feel now?" Zelda asked, gazing at the hero with concern. Link's constant inertness for the past few minutes had produced no more winces, bolstering the hope that his pain had subsided. Her slender finger traced the dirt-covered creases on his hand absentmindedly, this one tender action unregulated by her obligatory aloofness.

Glad that the uncomfortable silence had ended, Link took a moment to contemplate his current state before responding. "Like I just swallowed Dodongo barf," he answered before trying to wipe the lingering taste from his tongue.

Zelda's concern morphed into an unamused glower as she withdrew her hand, slightly irritated that the injured hero was still dwelling on the potion's undesirable taste, regardless of how grateful she was that he possessed the consciousness to even make such remarks. "Besides that," she said curtly.

With slow, cautious movements, the hero attempted to sit up so that the back of his head no longer rested against the tree bark. While the dull ache was ever-present below his shoulder, he found that the slight movement did not evoke a sharp pain. "Better," he responded as he began to painlessly fidget.

As another genuine smile tugged at Zelda's lips, the disguised princess contemplated the prudence of allowing too much happiness to emanate from her features. While she was truly overcome with joy at Link's survival, she did not believe it wise to let Link witness her elation, for she had yet to sort out the emotions warring in her mind. "Good," she responded simply. "The potion must have started working."

Although the Sheikah was making a valiant effort to conceal her emotions and appear characteristically impassive, Link could detect a subtle difference in her eyes. The crimson orbs seemed to sparkle with a gaiety that he had not witnessed since their brief excursion in Kakariko, and her mouth was always on the verge of a smile. While he could sense that she was again repressing her true self, there was something different about her reservation, something less somber and more endearingly shy. It was certainly odd to witness the Sheikah warrior in such a state, but the hero found it also strangely adorable. Perhaps if he continued to converse casually, her heart would slowly be revealed to him. Searching for another topic to perpetuate the _tête-à-tête_ , he began to scan his surroundings (beyond Sheik) for the first time since waking. A quick glance at the scenery revealed tall pines above him, a large blackberry bush before him, and the bloodstained Master Sword at his side. When his eyes fell upon his expertly bandaged wound, he turned to Sheik with a smirk. "Well, looks like these bandages of yours have finally come to good use." His large grin was rewarded with a very subtle smile and a shake of the head from his Sheikah companion.

As silence again filled the air, Link fell into contemplation as he continued to examine the scenery, his gaze alighting on Stallord's jagged sword as it lay in the pine needles, drenched in the hero's own blood. Having recently experienced some bodily trauma, his earnest attempts at remembering the event did not prove quite successful. The blond Hylian was still quite dizzy from the incident, and as a person who wakes from a midday nap, he was uncertain as to how much time had elapsed. Bringing a hand to his forehead, but quickly withdrawing it when he touched a tender bruise, he gazed at Sheik in confusion. "So what exactly happened?" he asked. "All I can remember is being stabbed…and you were fighting Stallord…" As he ran a hand through his disheveled bangs, his eyes returned to Sheik after another onceover of the area, suddenly noticing certain startling aspects of her appearance. Countless long red scratches marred her face and neck, still shimmering with fresh blood. "Are you okay?" he asked, gazing at her with tender concern. Gingerly he extended his hand toward her cheek and brushed his fingers against a particularly long cut.

Zelda's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Link's warm, compassionate eyes glistening in the small ray of light that streamed through the trees. "I'm fine," she quickly replied, recoiling with a less than subtle reluctance. Every touch of his hand sent pleasant tremors through her body that sought to aid her Heart's campaign, rendering it more difficult to remain committed to her previous resolution. Grappling for a distraction from the emotions that bubbled within, she switched the spotlight off herself. "But that's more than I can say about Stallord," the princess added nonchalantly.

The hero's eyes adopted a distant aspect, his gazing turning towards the path where he was certain Stallord's crushed bones lay, although the bushes eclipsed his view. "Good. His arrogance was really starting to tick me off," he responded with a solemn nod. As more memories returned to his mind, detailing Stallord's haughty smirks, Wolfos' growls, and various other moments in the battle, dispelling the dizziness with each image's clarity, he suddenly remembered a certain blue fairy who was missing from the picture. "But where's Navi?" he asked, his sweaty brow furrowing in concern.

"She went to retrieve some fairy water to disinfect your wound," Zelda responded, brushing stray golden locks from her face.

Releasing a breath of relief, Link responded with a simple "oh." As his mind failed to contrive another topic of conversation, the air fell dead with a heavy, uncomfortable silence. While the hero's tongue remained still, however, his brain was teeming with boundless activity as it churned with a thousand different words that he greatly wished to speak. He found it considerably difficult to prolong a casual exchange when assaulted by a legion of thoughts and emotions, and while Sheik masterfully strove to conceal her heart, he could guess that she shared his sentiments. A great wedge had been lodged between their two hearts, complicating all interactions between two souls that truly desired each other, and while they could endeavor to ignore its existence, they would not be at ease until the wedge was removed.

Zelda's mind was equally swarming with thoughts as her heart burned with the same passion that Link, with his contemplative brow and bitten lip, was experiencing. Avoiding the eyes that were likewise evading hers, her hands fell to absently fiddling with the remainder of her arm bandages as the battle of her identities intensified inside her. With great effort she attempted to keep her Sheikah walls erect, but they were again rendered unstable by the hero's influence. There was so many words she desired to speak to him, and as they made their unwavering journey from her overwrought brain to her mouth, she recognized that now was the ideal time to voice them before Navi returned. But was it truly wise to begin even the most harmless heartfelt dialogue? Yet as the princess' gaze strayed to the Master Sword, her overflowing heart was reminded of the magnitude of Link's heroism.

"You saved my life, Link…" The words escaped through a crack in her armor, in such a tender and awestruck voice, before she could properly fortify herself. Link's shimmering blue eyes instantly locked onto hers, ignited with hope by her display of emotion. Quickly Zelda's Reason chided her for the slipup, however, prompting her features to turn solemn. "But you mustn't be so reckless, hero, surrendering your only means of defense when your life is considerably more valuable than mine," she stated. Her attempt at impassivity was clouded by genuine concern, however, for it was impossible to be detached when Link had nearly died defending her.

While Sheik's predictable return to aloofness, coupled with her scolding and excessive humility, could prove vexing, Link had glimpsed a glimmer of her heart and sought to pursue it. "No, don't say that!" he responded with a reassuring smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you…You saved me, after all." After glancing at his bandaged wound, his eyes returned to Sheik's with an intense and genuine affection that strove to display his gratitude and summon her heart from its prison.

As Zelda's heart experienced another pleasant palpitation, she desperately sought a distraction from the hero's enticing blue eyes. With every second that passed it grew more difficult to remain guarded, for she was truly too happy that Link was alive, her mirth threatening to unravel every layer of disguise she had laboriously donned. Scanning the area for a diversion, her eyes fell to Link's mangled leg and decided that while the wound had long stopped bleeding, it was still wise to bandage it. Without giving Link's tender words the courtesy of a response, she began unraveling the long strips of cloth from her other arm.

Link's affectionate features grew slightly downcast at Sheik's perpetuated reticence, wishing that she could for once be candid with him. As he watched her crouch by his legs and begin to bandage the Wolfos bites, he realized that the detached shadow was not going to volunteer an answer to the burning questions that lay concealed in his mind. Thus, he was required to voice them. "Sheik, why'd you come back?" he asked hesitantly, watching her face bent over her work. "You made it pretty clear that you wouldn't." His voice grew soft and somewhat dismal as he uttered these words.

"I…"As Zelda lifted her gaze, her words faltered, struck by the sorrowful aspect of Link's eyes. It was quite evident that the injury she had inflicted upon him was still smarting, perhaps as keenly as his stab wound. She utilized the few seconds required to tie the ends of the bandages to think up an appropriate, prudent response. Then, rising from her crouched position, she retrieved the Hylian shield from between two gnarled tree roots and sat down again beside him. "It appears that you are still in need of my assistance," she replied simply, handing him the shield.

The gloominess was immediately dispelled from Link's visage as his eyes illuminated with excitement. "My shield!" he exclaimed, receiving the ornate shield with his uninjured arm. Placing it on his lap, he gazed at the battered surface for a moment, contemplating how useful it would have proved against Stallord. "Where'd you find it?" he asked eagerly.

Finding Link's enthusiasm quite adorable, the princess retained her emotionless mask with profound difficulty as she offered him an answer. "It was in Impa's house," she replied slowly, repressing a smile. "In the cow pen."

Link's face contorted into an expression of great amusement and confusion as he released a surprised laugh. "How in Hyrule did it wind up in there?" With great caution he brought the shield to his nose and inhaled its scent, coughing at the pungent manure odor.

The hero's stupefied reaction proved quite comical to Zelda, eliciting a persistent smile that she battled futilely to subdue. "I haven't the faintest idea," she replied with a shrug, turning her face to conceal her grin.

Even as his lungs burned with the revolting aroma of cow dung, the hero did not fail to notice his shadow's subtle smile. Encouraged by this, he sought to perpetuate the levity to draw her further from her shell. "You know, I still don't understand why Impa keeps a cow in her house," he observed, setting the shield aside. "Yeah, it's convenient for me because I can get free milk without leaving the comfort of her discomforting glare, but it still doesn't make sense." His eyes glistened with humor as he released a chuckle.

While Zelda could no longer restrain her smile, she was able to reduce her bubbling laughter to one audible exhalation. "There are many actions of Impa that I do not understand, but I have learned not to question her wisdom…" As the words left her mouth, the princess was instantly assaulted by another wave of conflicted emotions, banishing her smile and returning her to solemnity. There _was_ one particular action of Impa that she had been questioning, deep within her heart, for the past sixteen hours, and no matter how she essayed to persuade herself that it was right, she was now beginning to believe otherwise.

Realizing that Sheik had retreated completely back inside her walls of defense, and guessing that she was probably considering how Impa forbade their relationship, Link figured that it was an appropriate time to voice another burning question. It was still with great hesitance that he managed to pose it, uncertain as to how she would react. "So…" he began, futilely attempting to mask his anxiety with casualness. Suddenly his eyes grew tremendously tender as he gazed at the Sheikah beside him. "What does this mean for _us_?" Then, as his eyes strayed to his hands, he dared to ask, "Are you going to stay with me until I've recovered?"

Zelda's eyes fell likewise to her hands as she awaited the outcome of her internal battle. While Emotion was urging her to remain in the hero's company to satisfy her vast affection, even Reason was lending some of its strength to the proposition, observing that Link's injury would compromise his fighting prowess until fully healed; and even with potions, the recovery could prove lengthy. With half of Reason's resources spent in supporting Emotion's proposal, the remaining voice that spoke of Impa's commands was considerably hushed. As the disguised princess returned her gaze to Link, the sight of his hopeful eyes, coupled with his pallid complexion and battered body, rendered the offer extremely enticing. It suddenly no longer mattered how long or censuring Impa's inevitable lecture would be; the hero required her aid, and she served the hero. "I suppose I must…" she replied softly, still hesitant about the decision. "Even though Impa has expressly forbidden it."

While Sheik's answer was certainly what Link desired to hear, her strict adherence to rules rendered it quite surprising, for he was convinced that she would hold to Impa's instructions. Blinking in astonishment, he stared at the Sheikah's face as she adopted a relatively resolute expression, clearly an attempt to banish all uncertainty. "Really?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair from his reddened forehead. Was convincing Sheik truly going to be so simple? He had stored up an entire arsenal of persuasive speeches to sway her, yet were none of those highly heartfelt words going to be necessary? "You have so much respect for Impa…" the hero observed. "Yet you choose to disobey her for me? Why?" His head tilted sideways in a charming fashion customary to his puzzlement.

While Link's affectionate gaze was beckoning Zelda to fully liberate her heart from Reason's fetters, she resisted its magnetism for the sake of her promise to Hyrule, disinclined to reveal the true motives behind her acquiescence. "The unfortunate location of your wound has rendered it difficult for you to wield your sword," she answered with her usual detachment. "You will need aid in combat lest you be vulnerable to the servants of Ganondorf."

After considering Sheik's reply for a few moments, eyes darting from his bandaged left arm to his sword, Link returned his sights to his shadow guide. "But is that the only reason?" he dared to ask as he tilted his head further, a hopeful glimmer in his azure orbs. While her rejection of him was still fresh in his mind, he could penetrate her cool demeanor enough to recognize that she regarded his survival with true joy. The Sheikah appeared conflicted between two personalities as she vacantly tugged at the unraveling bandages that swathed her hand, for her tone recurrently alternated between distant and caring, solemn and content.

"I…" Zelda began, instantly devising an eloquent lie that would quash all suspicions of her acute fondness. She immediately bit her lip as the words dried on her tongue, however, her heart beating violently in her chest in an attempt to forestall further misery on both parties. Could she really deceive him again? The princess had possessed significantly more strength the first time she had denied her feelings, bolstered by Impa's sound reason and assurance of her duty. But without Impa as her conscience, Zelda found the effects of her heart increasingly more potent than before. Again she was assaulted by guilt, vividly recalling the devastation in Link's eyes as she denounced her love, hurling him from bliss to despair with a word from her mouth. The hero, with a pure and trusting heart, had done nothing to merit such harsh betrayal, and she believed it her own fault for the possible hazards of their relationship, prompting Zelda to deem herself the cruelest monster for dragging Link into this web of deception. Gazing earnestly at the Hero of Time from behind her golden bangs, she decided to respond with a more pressing question. "But do you truly wish me to stay?" she asked, her voice tinged with regret. "After all I've done to you, after how deeply I've hurt you, why would you still want me by your side?" With remorse etched upon her features she lowered her head, tying the frayed ends of a bandage around the palm of her hand.

Gazing upon the Sheikah's downcast visage, Link realized that this was the first time during their conversation that she spoke simply and candidly, free from elegant words and affected airs. Detecting the perceptible penitence displayed on her features, the hero recognized that she was evidently quite sorry for her callous words and – perhaps, if he dared to hope – truly did love him. While he longed to take her in his arms, her resistance was probable, resigning him to declare his regard in hopes of ascertaining her true feelings. "Because I love you!" he responded ardently, placing a battered hand on top of hers. "Yes, what you did really hurt me, and I still don't understand why you had to reject me like that when you could have just told me that Impa forbade our relationship. But now that you're here with me, none of that really seems to matter anymore." While Sheik did not respond, she allowed her hand to be gently caressed by his calloused fingers, providing Link with the encouragement to continue his address. "You mean so much to me, Sheik. You know I can never stay angry at you, even when you scold me or shove potions down my throat or question my masculinity; and it isn't any different now." A large grin spread across his face as he saw his humor elicit a small smile from the elusive Sheikah. Then suddenly his glistening eyes clouded over as he continued with more solemnity. "That's why I threw my sword to stop that moblin, because no matter how much you tell me my life is more important, I would rather die than watch you suffer."

The expression Link wore as he uttered this declaration – courage, heroism, determination, and love mingled in a way most becoming to his features – rendered Zelda speechless. Many emotions erupted inside her, veins pumping with great love for the hero, inhabiting every corner of her being. Her walls of defense were truly not built to withstand such an effective assault of earnest devotion, such adoring and undeserved grace. As she contemplated his confession, very tempted to again abandon her stringent convictions and adopt much more desirable sentiments, she silently reveled in the touch of his hand until Link broke the silence.

"But you still haven't answered my question," he persisted with a gentle smile.

Zelda's lips remained motionless as her emotions rumbled inside her chest, fervently pleading to be released from the overflowing chambers of her heart. Notions stirred within her that proved very different from those of the previous night when she had made her sacrificial vow to Hyrule, for a significant event had occurred since then. Link's frightening brush with death had served as a stark reminder of his mortality, causing her to ponder the prudence of withholding her love. The guilt she had experienced when gazing upon his lifeless face had awakened new sensibilities within her, challenging her to rethink her blind obedience to Impa, and perhaps, as Malon had suggested, follow her own heart for once. And then another strange thing had occurred during the battle, something that inspired hope, urging her to believe that their feelings would not prove detrimental to their quest. As her heart pounded deafeningly in her ear, the princess finally succumbed to Emotion, yet not by vanquishing Reason. She found herself in complete control of her faculties as she spoke. "When Stallord stabbed you before my eyes..." she began, lids falling shut as she envisioned the scene. "When I saw you lying there in silent agony with a blade pierced so close to your heart, the life bleeding out of you…I was overcome with a rage I had previously never known. I burned with an intense desire to mutilate Stallord, to have him taste your agony tenfold; and my anger gave me the strength to do so." She kept steady eye contact with Link as she spoke intently, ensuring him of her sincerity as she gently pressed his hand.

Link, hanging onto her every word with rapt attention, felt a warmth pervade his body as he observed the surprising amount of feeling in her eyes, delighted that she was finally confiding in him. "See? We make a pretty good team, you and I, watching each other's backs," he remarked with a smile, returning the squeeze.

It was no happenstance that this exact thought had been swimming around Zelda's mind for the last hour, inspiring substantial hope that Emotion and Reason could possibly be reconciled. Did her Heart and her Mind always need to contradict each other, or could they somehow live in harmony? Certainly her Heart could be satisfied by his mere presence, defeating the need for physical intimacy that would render their relationship more evident to others, thus satisfying her Mind with discretion. Her love for Link, while very strong, did not have to solely focus on romance, for she could utilize her feelings to fuel her dedication to the quest. The masked princess could serve Hyrule by her lover's side, fulfilling her duty to her kingdom while not binding her heart in chains. "Perhaps love does not always have to be a hindrance…" she voiced, allowing Link a rare glimpse into her musings. "Perhaps it can sometimes be a strength. I doubt I would have possessed such power if I was really as cold and distant as I strive to be…" She stopped herself short for a moment, wrestling with the prudence of her next words. Yet the epiphany she had just stumbled upon proved too significant to suppress. "…if I did not love you," she breathed, her crimson eyes locking fixedly onto his.

A sudden flood of bliss cascaded upon the Hero of Time, inducing a warm, giddy sensation that he had only once previously experienced, when they had shared their first fated kiss. Within his chest, the fragments of his heart had been reassembled into a whole organ, burning as intensely as the flames of Death Mountain as all painful scars were purged. It was in the midst of this joy, as a massive smile spread from ear to ear, that Link was struck with the desire to clarify her meaning, lest he again be confused by his ambiguous lover. "So you _do_ really love me?" he asked, his azure eyes shimmering like the ocean.

The crisp forest air turned warm and pleasant around Zelda's fatigued body as the marriage of Emotion and Reason transpired most happily within her breast. "…Yes." As soon as she uttered these words, her soft tone emanating utter sincerity, an enormous weight was lifted off her shoulders, dispelled by the union between the conflicting forces that had once disrupted her brain. The serene smile that graced her lips, coupled with eyes that shimmered like crimson water, enlivened her battle-worn features, eclipsing all filth and scrapes with a very flattering glow. Her newfound peace was soon to be threatened, however, proving that while she had come to terms with her love for Link, their relationship could not be completely paradisiacal while a certain substantial secret was still concealed.

As excessive amounts of joy saturated Link's being, the hero feeling closer to his mysterious shadow than ever before, he thought it appropriate to voice another question, believing that Sheik's unmasked heart would dispose her to answer truthfully. "Then why –?"

"Please do not ask me something I cannot explain," Zelda quickly interrupted, fully apprehending the question on his lips. As Link's boundless bliss was eclipsed by disappointment and perplexity, the princess' heart throbbed with remorse but comprehended that some barriers could not yet be broken, regardless of how tempting it appeared to lay all burdens down before him. Leaning closer to the hero, Zelda removed her hand from his and rested it upon his uninjured shoulder, gazing sincerely at his begrimed visage, crimson eyes radiating their full capacity of love. "But be assured that when your quest has reached its end – when Ganondorf has finally been defeated and Hyrule has regained its peace – everything will be revealed and you will at last understand. All I can tell you now is that I believed obeying Impa's command to be in the best interest of Hyrule, but now I realize that hers is not the only possible way. We can still fight effectively side by side without letting our affection hinder us." As she spoke these heartfelt words, Zelda observed a gradual change in Link's expression, his features ultimately forming a content smile as she punctuated her last sentence with a reassuring grin. Heartened by Link's uplifted spirits, she decided it time to seek a remedy to the remaining guilt in her heart. "Will you forgive me for deceiving you?" she asked, earnestly hoping he would but fully understanding if he could not. "Trust me, it was in no way easy or painless to injure you so."

As Link observed the palpable care on his Sheikah's unmasked face, every last wound lingering on his heart was healed by the balm of her genuine love. While he had already resolved to pardon her wrongs even if they never again crossed paths, when offered her love, it was simply impossible to refuse her. "You know I've already forgiven you," he replied, his handsome features exuding pure, unadulterated sincerity. With glistening eyes the hero studied Sheik's beautiful unveiled visage, drinking in the sight he doubted he would have the pleasure of beholding again in the near future. His heart and soul were wholly enraptured by her beauty, the near-death vision of Princess Zelda long forgotten. How he yearned to caress her sun-kissed skin, run his fingers through her loose golden braid, and taste her soft, rosy lips.

As Link battled the intense urge to kiss Sheik, fearing that the bold move executed too soon may remove him from her good graces, the forest grew silent. The rustling leaves, trickling stream, crying cicadas, and whistling jays created an atmosphere of tranquility as Nature released a blissful sigh, celebrating the pair's reconciliation.

While Link attempted to keep his mental wrestling discreet, Zelda noted the way his features contorted into an awkward, twitching smile, recognizing his typical conflicted expression. It was the same face he donned when he passed a shooting gallery, aware of his guide's disapproval of such frivolity but experiencing a great urge to indulge in some archery practice. Because there were no shooting galleries in the vicinity, the princess could only suppose that the impulse he was combatting was related to his shadow lover. Zelda herself was no stranger to such longings, for she was currently contending with the same notion. As pleasant memories swirled inside her mind, her heart entreated in soft whispers to crown the momentous occasion with a tender kiss. The hero, with disheveled hair tainted red at the hairline from a surface wound, deep blue blemishes peppering his forehead that glistened with sweat, dark lines of fatigue lying under his eyes, crimson cuts dancing upon his cheeks, a dark red slit adorning his bottom lip, and shreds of bloodstained cloth partially obscuring a purple-tinted chest, appeared more handsome than Hyrule's finest knight. But regardless of how appealing the scheme appeared, such amorous lip locking had been their downfall in Kakariko, informing both the village and Impa of their relationship. Prying eyes were everywhere, rendering the risk of a kiss far too great. As Zelda dispelled her urges to a dark recess in her brain, a scorched sleeve of Link's undershirt caught her attention. Gingerly taking the arm and examining it, the princess discovered that a hole had been burnt through the fabric, revealing a red patch of skin. Having found the perfect distraction from further hazardous cravings, Zelda produced a jar of salve from her traveling sack and began to apply the cool, sticky balm.

As Link observed his faithful companion attend his burns, reveling in the soothing chill against his burning flesh, he allowed the serene silence one more moment of reign before speaking. "So now what?" the Hero of Time asked the top of Sheik's head.

With gentle movements, the disguised princess finished coating the burn and began acquiring more bandages from her various limbs, finding her Sheikah garb particularly practical that day. "Once Navi returns with fairy water we can disinfect your wound," she informed, tearing a strip of cloth from her leg with her teeth. After removing a dagger that had been concealed in her thigh bandages, she started binding Link's arm. "How are you feeling?" she asked, carefully tying the ends of cloth together. "Do you need another potion?"

Without even moving his arm to determine if it pained him, Link hastily replied, "I'm fine!" The hero doubted that his taste buds could survive another assault from shriveled mushrooms, gooey syrup, spider legs, and whatever other unholy ingredients formed the disgusting concoction.

Zelda grinned at the hero with a mixture of incredulity and humor as she sat back on her knees. "All right," she acquiesced, wiping her sticky hands on her tabard. "I'll save the next one for after I clean your wound." The princess' grin grew with levity at Link's palpable distaste for the impending potion as he wrinkled his nose. Eyes falling to the remaining tonics in her open sack, she suddenly recalled the plight of the Zoras, a pressing duty that had been forgotten in the previous chaos. "Then we must proceed towards Zora's Domain," she added, her smile dimming.

While the hero certainly possessed concern for the Zora, and was likewise eager to obtain the rumored Iron Boots, he decided to focus on a different aspect of Sheik's instruction. " _We,_ "Link repeated with a warm smile, the word sending pleasant tingles down his spine.Resting his head back against the tree trunk, his green hat acting as a cushion, he released a faint exhalation as his mind fell to musing. Eyes tracing every elegant curve of her face, he summoned a memory that had not long since occurred.

 _Overwhelming disorientation, alarm, awe, dizziness, exhaustion, and anxiety – this nauseating jumble of emotions had been the first to awaken the hero after seven long years of slumber. With only Navi's exclamations and the cryptic words of a fat old man, Link found himself standing in the Temple of Time as a man, entrusted with the daunting duty of rescuing Hyrule from its many perils. It was as he fidgeted under the weight of this extraordinary burden that he first met her – Sheik. Little did he realize that this impassive, poetic mystery would soon become his whole world, captivating his thoughts and invading his dreams, inciting excitement upon every meeting. He had moved from regarding the enigma with suspicion to placing his complete trust in her as he offered his heart. While she had still been exceedingly distant, he relished her mere presence at the entrance of the Forest Temple, gathering courage to face the challenges that awaited._

As these treasured memories swirled around his mind, Link wondered how differently circumstances would have played out if Sheik had not been there to offer encouragement in her own guarded way."You know, I'm really happy that you've rejoined me, because I feel lost without you," the hero expressed fondly, his vision still clouded with recollections.

As Zelda observed the distant look in Link's eyes, she felt warmth rise to her cheeks. "Certainly the Hero of Time does not need much guidance from a lowly Sheikah," she responded humbly, believing she deserved no credit for his accomplishments. He was the goddess-ordained hero after all; he had braved labyrinths, defeated a phantom beast, and slayed an enormous dragon, while the useless, exiled princess merely waited outside with bandages and potions. Saving Hyrule was his grand destiny, and she played only a minute part in it.

Astonishment and disbelief colored the Hylian's brow as he returned his gaze to Sheik. "You of all people know that's not true!" he responded, intent on defending his valued guide's worth. As he again replayed memories of his journey thus far, particular images seemed to stand out, depicting a battered, half-dead boy staggering out from a temple to receive rejuvenation from his faithful shadow. While it had only been a month since they first met, she had already witnessed him at his highest and lowest points, observed his strength and weaknesses, and penetrated his heart with her keen perception. She, the adroit Sheikah who had trained seven long years under Impa's harsh tutelage while he slumbered ignorantly, was far more deserving of recognition. "I'm really not that much of a hero…" he admitted pensively, removing his hat to run fingers through his disheveled locks. After a moment of silence, as his hand returned to his side, he looked back at Sheik with vulnerable honesty and laid his heart bare. "The only reason I proclaimed my love to you on Death Mountain was because I wasn't sure if I'd come out alive from an active volcano guarded by a dragon. I wanted to make sure you knew my feelings in case I didn't make it." He released an ironic laugh. "After all, I'm just a kid."

Link's openness in sharing his well-founded trepidations reminded Zelda why the goddesses had selected such a man for the vocation of hero – such a humble, sincere man. As the hero's eyes reflected the same apprehension as when he first awoke in the Temple of Time, the princess claimed his gaze with compassionate crimson orbs. "You have matured vastly during the short time I've known you, Link," she stated, recalling not only the awakened hero but the plucky and impulsive lad of ten. "Do not underestimate your abilities. You were chosen by the goddesses for this task because your courage and your heart are true." Beholding the Hero of Time with unstinted earnestness, she gently placed a hand over the heart that beat not only for his Sheikah lover, but for all of Hyrule and its suffering people.

Once Link had imbibed the profound love in Sheik's eyes, his gaze fell to her hand as it lay below his wound, appearing oddly small and delicate against his bruised chest. "Thanks, Sheik," he replied, releasing a contented sigh. Bringing a calloused finger to her cheek, he began gently caressing her skin, a pleasant action from which she did not again recoil. While he still believed himself undeserving of the Master Sword and the goddesses' blessing, the hero felt exceedingly unworthy of his matchless friend, this Sheikah woman whose often-concealed face held eyes that shimmered like rubies and soft, appealing lips of which he could hardly remember the taste. Although he had learned the importance of discretion from their recent trial, experiencing the unfortunate consequences of disregarding Sheik's counsel, he found himself again longing to enfold her in his arms and deliver the sweetest of kisses. Surely there would be no harm in such innocent affection displayed in the privacy of a deserted forest.

It was as Link gazed at his beloved shadow, handsome features curved into a smile of purest adoration, that she became utterly convinced of his love for _her,_ Zelda; for he had seen through her impassive mask and enigmatic bandages, beholding her adventurous, compassionate and wise heart. While he may refer to her as Sheik, and believe her to be the last of an elusive race, the hero was truly in love with a Hylian princess. This glorious reality rendered it highly unlikely that she would experience strong desires to disclose her secret prematurely, for he was not merely in love with a fictitious Sheikah warrior. With his eyes beaming affectionately at her, and his fingers gently stroking her skin, Zelda no longer dreaded the day she would divulge her identity or feared his rejection, but instead longed for the grand reveal when all would finally be elucidated and they could live as they should, no longer hiding in the shadows. But as long as Ganondorf still claimed the throne, their blossoming love would unfortunately have to flourish away from sunlight. It was with this thought in mind that the princess recognized the precarious proximity of Link's face.

Zelda's radiant amorousness momentarily waned as she donned her favorite serious expression. "I needn't remind you that we must conceal our relationship from others," she stated. While her face was solemn, she permitted more than the usual impassivity to color her voice, hoping to influence Link with earnestness. "We cannot allow another Kakariko incident to occur, for Ganondorf's spies are everywhere and it would be very dangerous for both of us if he discovered our love." Pausing momentarily, she pressed her hand more firmly to his heart. "Impa must also not learn that I have again disobeyed her. Believe me, you do not wish to see how furious that will make her. And I don't think you want any more villages thinking you're in a raunchy relationship with a male Sheikah." An amused grin graced Zelda's lips as Link's face burned bright crimson. "So we must be prudent and stay focused on your quest. I'm afraid that means our physical contact must be limited. Discretion is crucial if we are to – "

Zelda found herself no longer at liberty to continue her warnings, for her mouth had been seized by Link's passionate lips as his arm snaked around her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Although she had indeed been speaking wisdom, Link wished to celebrate their renewal of affection in a different, more pleasing manner. While the shadow warrior was not one to be trifled with, the audacious hero received no other resistance than a startled gasp before the kiss was heartily returned. Feeling a strange sort of giddiness surge inside her, Zelda couldn't help but smile against his lips, oddly amused by his reckless obstinacy. Her Reason would have its day, but there was no harm in currently indulging her Emotion, for the lovers were concealed among the bushes of the forest. When enwrapped in Link's warm embrace, fingers roaming through his hair, tender lips uniting as one, the only sound she heard was the song of his heart as it beat in time with hers, and the only thought she could sustain was how ardently she adored the Hero of Time.

What would become of this hero and princess, this forest boy and exiled shadow? Only the goddesses could say for certain. Perhaps they would reach the end of their quest and triumph over Ganondorf, purging the land of all evil and flooding it with light. Perhaps Link would finally discover that his first love had always been his true love, and remain in Hyrule by his princess' side. Perhaps many blissful years would pass in this new era of peace, cultivating the couple's friendship and deepening their love. Perhaps resplendent bells would resound one beautiful morning, signaling the union between legendary hero and beloved princess. Perhaps many more years of wonderful happiness would produce plucky fair-haired children, who their parents would collect beside the fire to share the story of their fated love. And perhaps this tale, relating all epic details of evil kings, temple labyrinths, fire-breathing dragons, divine sages, talkative fairies, mysterious shadow folk, romantic escapades, gossipy villagers, stern mentors, internal conflict, heartbreak, philosophical ranch girls, greedy shopkeepers, arrogant skeletons, close rescues, and reconciliation would teach the young ones that you needn't be dictated by either logic or passion alone, but that Emotion and Reason can coexist, utilizing both Heart and Mind to mold you into a person of great Wisdom and Courage. Or perhaps none of these scenarios would occur. Perhaps the goddesses had ordained a different path for the hero to follow, a path of great trials and adventures, a path unconnected to Zelda's fate. But whatever uncertainties the nebulous future held, the hero and his shadow could be satisfied with the memories they now created, mixing affection and commitment into the perfect blend of legendary love.

 _ **The End**_

 _Author's note: It took me seven months, but I finally finished this story that was originally planned as a one-shot. Thank you to any who made it through the whole thing! Also, a big thanks to my sister and bro-in-law who acted as my sounding board, my editors, my support, and my insulting Kakarikans from Chapter 7. You guys are the best. :)_

 _Anyway, I wrote this story because there is a shockingly few amount of fanfics out there that acknowledge that Sheik is Zelda. I know the issue was hotly debated for some time, but since Bill Trinen of Nintendo definitively stated that Sheik is Zelda, I consider it canon. This story was greatly inspired by Bookwrm389's "Shadow of the Hero." If you have not yet read it, I highly recommend you do! It's the best Link x Sheik (who is Zelda) fanfic out there!_

 _Now for the belated disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda. I own nothing! Seriously. I live in a cardboard box, but even that is rented._

 _And now to bid you adieu! Thanks again for reading, and kudos to anyone who caught the Psych reference in Chapter 2._


End file.
